Abraçando o Ódio
by O Coveiro
Summary: Fugindo pela escuridão, correndo pois sua vida depende disso, cada folha que o vento leva representa um possível perigo, escorrega e cai, não aguenta mais avançar, os joelhos rangem, a respiração arde, assim agonisa o outra hora conhecido como o grande herói de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto... E agora Nukenin Nível "S"! E principal Suspeito pelo assassinato de Hatake Kakashi...
1. Chapter 1

Depois de muito ficar comentando tramas dos outros resolvi por a cara para bater e começar meu próprio projeto, críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas!

Essa Fanfic vai estar disponível nos sites Animespirit, Nyah e Onlyanimes. Em todos eles sob o Nick de O Coveiro... Obrigado pela atenção e bom Cap.

Tema de Abertura: watch?v=aqxzATT6pDg

(Voices, por Rev Theory).

CAÇADO

Era mais ou menos Meio-dia em uma velha floresta do País do Fogo, mas já parecia estar no horário de anoitecer, pois as árvores são tão altas e com as copas tão cheias de folhas que bloqueiam grande parte da luz do sol. Nessa pequena escuridão se oculta um fugitivo, ele é loiro dos olhos azuis... Seu nome: Uzumaki Naruto, ele tem que se manter escondido enquanto tenta escapar de seus perseguidores, pois sua vida depende disso. O cansaço é tão grande que ele tem que parar para recuperar o fôlego...

Depois de muito procurar encontra esconderijo em um enorme tronco oco que estava caído ali perto. Já muito cansado e com a mente desnorteada pelas noites sem dormir, o loiro tenta por as ideias em ordem. Sabia por que estava sendo caçado: Era acusado pela morte de seu querido mestre Kakashi...

Naruto: Mas como a situação chegou a esse ponto? Eu não consigo lembrar!

Dito isso levou a mão a boca logo depois... Não podia fazer o menor ruído, pois o grupo que o perseguia contava com cães ninjas que além do olfato descomunal possuem audição superdesenvolvida.

Naruto: "OK, pelo menos eu posso pensar, isso eles não podem rastrear... Pelo menos eu acho que não".

Imaginou já meio paranoico.

Naruto: "Bem, já que não recordo o que aconteceu nas últimas semanas vou começar pela última coisa que lembro".

Naruto forçou o pensamento até ficar com dor de cabeça, passou por várias fazes de sua vida aleatoriamente: A infância cheia de solidão, a guerra com a Akatsuki, a morte de Jiraya, a luta no Vale do Fim com Sasuke...

Naruto: "Isso! Minha lembrança mais recente é de uns meses atrás, após o Sasuke finalmente voltar para Vila...".

Nesse momento escuta um barulho em um arbusto ali perto e sente um calafrio percorrer a espinha... Teriam o encontrado tão rápido? Bem, eram ninjas da Folha em seu encalço... Então tudo era possível. Saca sua Kunai e fica em guarda esperando o pior... Mas para seu alívio apenas um esquilo sai do meio das folhagens.

Naruto: "Porra! Quase que esse bicho idiota me mata do coração!".

Então volta a focar em Sasuke, o que tinha acontecido mesmo dias após o seu retorno? E porque ao lembrar o nome de seu amigo de repente ficou com tanta raiva?

Naruto: "O que aconteceu...".

TÚNEL DO TEMPO ON:

Alguns Meses Antes:

Naruto acordou depois de mais uma boa noite de sono, limpa a baba do canto da boca e se espreguiça, estava de mau humor. Ele se levanta e põe a água esquentar para fazer ramen, enquanto o conteúdo da chaleira não ferve ele fica pensando no porque de não se sentir bem, afinal haviam acontecido muitas coisas boas na Aldeia da Folha ultimamente...

Naruto: Finalmente derrotamos a Akatsuki de uma vez por todas, e como consequência da primeira aliança entre todas as nações Shinobi a desconfiança que antes reinava desapareceu, estamos todos mais próximos da verdadeira paz que Itachi e Nagato tanto almejavam...

Naruto riu-se, primeiro porque seu ânimo melhorou consideravelmente só de pensar que estava próximo de tornar realidade os sonhos daqueles dois grandes ninjas, e segundo porque tinha falado aquilo em voz alta, mesmo que não estivesse ali ninguém para escutar.

? : Você não acha mesmo que está sozinho? Sabe que não pode se livrar de mim...

Escutando essa voz Naruto rapidamente pega uma Kunai que estava escondida debaixo da mesa e se põe em posição de defesa.

? : E no quê tu achas que vai atirar essa arma?

Naruto: Ah! É só você...

Após perceber quem tinha falado Naruto guarda a Kunai e vai pegar a chaleira que já estava apitando, o que sinalizava que a água já estava no ponto para fazer ramen.

Naruto Pensando: "Lembrei agora do motivo para não querer sair da cama! Essa voz estúpida que fica falando besteira na minha cabeça".

Para conseguir derrotar Madara ele e Kurama tiveram que ascender ao último estágio de trabalho em equipe que um Bijuu e seu hospedeiro poderiam chegar: Uma fusão total entre ambos. Os resultados foram formidáveis! Agora Naruto não tinha que se preocupar com qualquer efeito colateral ao usar o poder da Raposa, pois o chakra dela era agora seu, assim não perdia mais a consciência independente de quanto poder utilizasse, não havia mais limite de tempo para manter-se transformado em Bijuu, e de quebra adquiriu os instintos apurados e traços da personalidade de Kurama.

Mas tudo tem um preço: Para efetuar a fusão Kurama teve de desaparecer, e justo quando tinham acabado de se tornar amigos... E para completar Naruto acabaria por apresentar dupla personalidade, sendo essa "segunda pessoa" um ser que atendia apenas por "KILLER", que pregava coisas como assumir o controle de tudo a força, não confiar em ninguém e que amizade significava fraqueza... Nunca conseguia assumir o corpo de Naruto, pelo menos não sem ser chamado por hipnose, mas podia aparecer a qualquer hora manifestando-se como uma voz na mente do loiro, que por sua vez só tinha sossego quando dormia, pois aparentemente KILLER também precisava dormir.

KILLER: Não sei por que me detesta tanto, sendo que sou o único em que pode confiar...

Naruto (sendo sarcástico): Mas é claro que você merece toda minha confiança! Na primeira vez que pode usar meu corpo durante aquela seção de exorcismo com a vovó Tsunade você apenas quase destruiu os rostos dos Kages antes de eu poder reassumir o controle... Fora as merdas que você fala!

KILLER: Eu só queria mostrar para a velhota que não era uma boa ideia tentar se livrar de mim! E é NOSSO corpo, se você se machuca, eu sinto dor também, se você morre, eu me F#ODO também! E me desculpe se falo como você diz "merdas" para tentar te mostrar que você deve começar a pensar mais nos seus interesses para não ser tapeado.

Naruto: O único que pode chamar a velhota de velhota sou eu! E o corpo é só meu sim, você é um convidado indesejado que apareceu depois que o Kurama se foi! Nunca irá ficar no lugar dele! Da mesma forma que jamais vai ter minha confiança ou amizade enquanto ficar me aborrecendo com suas ideias de me fazer tomar a liderança da Vila a força e outras besteiras!

KILLER: Quer saber? Já enjoei de ficar tentando te fazer abrir o olho! Vou ficar na minha que ganho mais! Caso ache mesmo que duas-caras como Sakura e do Sasuke merecem mais sua estima do que eu, vai em frente! Mas quem fica só cuidando dos outros e esquece-se de si próprio sempre se decepciona!

Naruto: Que bom que finalmente vai calar essa boca!

KILLER: ...

Após encerrar a discussão com seu "colega de corpo", Naruto finalmente saboreia seu ramen, após comer vai para o banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal. No quarto ele se troca e põe a tradicional roupa laranja, mas com um adicional: Um colete jounin, Naruto tinha sido nomeado jounin após seus feitos na guerra, pois afinal não tinha a menor lógica o maior herói do confronto contra a Akatsuki ser obrigado há esperar vários meses até as provas para Chuunin e jounin para poder ostentar o magnifico colete que identifica a elite entre os shinobis de uma mesma aldeia.

Passando pela sala vê a nova foto do time Sete, essa foi tirada logo após o fim da Quarta Guerra Ninja (a do Tobi), nela estão finalmente reunidos todos os membros da equipe, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Yamato e Sasuke. Olhando para Sasuke na foto, Naruto falou:

Naruto: Até que enfim você tomou juízo e percebeu o que realmente é importante...

Após quebrar o Edo Tesei junto com seu irmão Itachi, Sasuke percebe que deixou toda sua vida os outros decidirem que caminho ele deveria tomar, primeiro foi Itachi, depois Orochimaru e agora Tobi. Então para rejeitar sua existência como capacho, vai confrontar Madara, o responsável por todas as desgraças que se abateram sobre os Uchiha... Sasuke chegaria a tempo de salvar os Cinco Kages que não conseguiram confrontar o corpo imortal de Madara, mas mesmo Sasuke não é páreo para o fundador do clã Uchiha, então aparece Naruto que já havia efetuado a fusão com Kurama, para em um combate Épico vencer o terrível inimigo quase à custa da própria vida.

Naruto: Sim, aquele foi um dia para jamais esquecer...

Normalmente seria impossível Sasuke voltar para Konoha depois de tantos crimes cometidos... Mas foi então que Naruto fez uma jogada de gênio: Fez com que Tsunade dissesse para as demais aldeias que na realidade Sasuke jamais traiu a Aldeia da Folha, na verdade quando ele saiu para juntar-se ao Orochimaru estava em uma missão ultrassecreta a mando da Hokage para espionar o Sanin das cobras, e posteriormente aproveitar para ficar mais forte e elimina-lo quando estivesse vulnerável! Depois de concluída a missão ele não pode voltar à aldeia da Folha, pois surgiu à necessidade de rastrear a Akatsuki, então ele reuniu a Hebi para manter o disfarce. Como ele havia se tornado um herói de guerra ao parar o Edo Tesei, nenhuma das grandes vilas ocultas se opôs muito a explicação oferecida, nem mesmo a Nuvem, pois Kira A estava em dívida com o garoto da raposa.

Naruto: Sim muitas coisas aconteceram. Olha só a cara de felicidade da Sakura aqui na foto!

Foi ai que a Naruto lembrou-se de outro motivo para estar de bem com a vida. Sakura finalmente havia lhe dado uma chance. Mesmo após a volta de Sasuke para Konoha como herói, este continuou a se manter distante das demais pessoas, e Sakura por isso sofreu muito. Ao olhar para a rosada na foto o loiro ficou relembrando das várias tardes consolando-a por que o moreno dos olhos ônix estava saindo com Karin ou com Ino, das várias vezes que não reclamou por ela limpar o nariz na manga dele, dos jantares em que a levou, das conversas e caminhadas prolongadas, até que finalmente ela cedeu e se mostrou apaixonada pelo Uzumaki, e então eles fizeram amor... Nesse momento Naruto fica encabulado ao lembrar-se de si no meio das pernas de uma Sakura totalmente nua, suada e gemendo o nome do loiro. Modéstia a parte ele avia se saído muito bem, graças aos conhecimentos obtidos nos livrinhos do Jiraya sensei.

Naruto: Mesmo depois de morto ele apronta comigo! Deixando pra mim no testamento todo aquele estoque dos livrinhos pervertidos dele! (gargalhada) Mas acabaram sendo bem úteis para alguém como eu, que não tinha experiência alguma com isso...

Foi nesse momento que o Uzumaki percebeu que ainda não tinha um compromisso formal com Sakura... Ele decidiu que antes de se apresentar para a reunião que tinha marcada com a Hokage e seus conselheiros iria aproveitar o tempo que tinha sobrando para falar com a Rosada. Por pedido dela eles estavam indo devagar há alguns meses, para que a Haruno não se sentisse pressionada, mas agora já tinha se passado tempo suficiente, eles já tinham se encontrado mais vezes e conversando bastante, e até feito sexo em mais algumas ocasiões. Já estava na hora de mostrar a Sakura que ele era um homem sério e eles deveriam tornar público a Vila a relação dos dois!

Naruto: Isso mesmo, já está na hora de finalmente namorarmos a sério! Disse o loiro com um baita sorriso estampado no rosto.

Mas antes de sair viu a foto da Hinata que ele tinha em um porta-retratos do outro lado da sala. Ficou pensando: Nossa como essa Hina é linda! O rosto angelical, a cinturinha fina, os seios grandes e aquela bunda perfeita!

Naruto: Ops! Acho que estou incorporando o Ero Sanin!- Olhou para a própria e viu que seu "amigo" estava meio afoito...

Naruto: Droga! Porque sempre que eu descrevo essa garota eu acabo assim? Tudo bem que ela é mais bonita que a Sakura...

Naruto tapa a boca rapidamente. Não que fosse mentira que Hina era mais bonita que a rosada, mas não achava legal ficar dizendo em voz alta que achava outra mulher mais bonita do que a que amava. Voltando a fitar a foto da Hyuuga ficou pensando em muitas coisas... A forma como ela arriscou a própria vida para salva-lo na luta contra Pain, a declaração de amor que ela fez, e principalmente, das lágrimas da morena quando o loiro teve que ser sincero e disser que infelizmente não podia ficar com ela, pois amava outra pessoa...

Naruto: Infelizmente? O que raios eu estou pensando? Como posso "infelizmente" ficar com Sakura a quem eu amo?- Tornou a olhar a fotografia- Independente disso desejo que você Hina, ache alguém que te ame e admire da forma que eu admiro! Você merece muito!

Logo após Naruto fica confuso e sai de seu apartamento para encontrar com Sakura.

TÚNEL DO TEMPO OF.

KILLER: Naruto! Desculpe interronper à seção de nostalgia, mas precinto vários passos vindo nessa direção, devem chegar aqui em menos de 40 minutos, e pela velociade dessa vez vão ser ninjas, e não apenas animais inofensivos...

Naruto: Ta bem! Já ouvi! Mas mal consigo me mexer do geito que estou!

KILLER: Então me entregue o corpo, que eu acho um lugar seguro para nós podermos nos esconder... Pelo menos por enquanto!

Naruto: Quem diria que algum dia eu ira entregar meu corpo para você sem exitar...

KILLER: Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que é nosso corpo...

Naruto sai de cena e KILLER assume, ele sai correndo em altíssima velocidade, mas de forma meticulosa afim de não ser encontrado...

Vários minutos depois um grande grupo de Ninjas chega ao local em que o Uzumaki tinha se escondido. A equipe de perseguição e captura contava com Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Gai, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari e Anko.

Sakura: Mas que droga! Cadê ele? Kiba você disse que o Naruto ia estar aqui!

Kiba: Eu disse que ele ESTAVA aqui! O naruto absorveu os instintos avançados da Kyubi, então é claro que ele pressentiu nossa chegada e deu no pé! Aqui não é questão de rastrear, mas de quem aguenta manter o tranco por mais tempo!

Sasuke: Por esse motivo trouxemos as pílulas do soldado, para podermos nos manter ativos por muito mais tempo, então as crianças podem parar de discutir sobre o óbvio e voltar ao trabalho- disse Sasuke autoritário- somos em muitos aqui então não vamos ficar parados, vamos nos dividir, assim cobrimos mais área e diminuimos os locais em que nosso alvo pode usar para se esconder! Quem encontrar o Naruto não entre em combate sozinho, avise os outros através da telepatia de comunicação integrada dos Yamanaka!

Todos: HAI!

Continua...

Notas do autor:

Tema de Encerramento: watch?v=kzUYuejXa4o

(Monster, por Skillet).

Eu sei que o capítulo foi meio "pesado" e talvez até meio parado, mas é que eu dediquei ele principalmente para ambientar a "Konoha" na qual escrevo minha trama, de agora em diante prometo muito mais agitação e coisas importantes por capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Notas do Autor

Bem, primeiramente gostaria de agradecer todos que comentaram em cada site em que posto essa Fanfic, a sensação de receber um comentário é simplesmente indescritível, algo muito bom e motivador. Agora vamos às mudanças:  
A partir de agora o nome da outra personalidade do Naruto será escrito com apenas a primeira letra em Maiúscula da mesma forma que qualquer nome próprio (ao invés de KILLER será digitado Killer), o que não muda em nada, pois as letras continuam sendo as mesmas, e o significado também (Killer/KILLER, significa assassino em inglês).  
Durante o cap vai rolar um apelido, KIBAKA, que foi retirado da fic Uma Noite Inconsequente, disponível no Nyah! Mistura de KIBA com Baka (idiota).  
Tema de Abertura: watch?v=aqxzATT6pDg  
(Voices, por Rev Theory).

Capítulo 2 - Duas Grandes Ideias

Duas Grandes Ideias

Killer salta de um galho para outro pela floresta enquanto tenta despistar seus perseguidores. Ele precisa encontrar logo um lugar seguro para que o corpo de Naruto recupere-se, pois apesar de que quando troca de lugar com o loiro, Killer não sente quase cansaço ou fadiga, os danos aos músculos ainda estão lá, e quando o Uzumaki reassumir o controle irá sentir-se totalmente exausto. Após passar por uma caverna sem dar-lhe a menor atenção, escuta uma voz:

Naruto: O que pensa que tá fazendo seu idiota? Não pegou o domínio para achar um esconderijo para que eu possa me recuperar? Volte para aquela caverna lá atrás!

Killer: Justamente por tentar achar um lugar escondido é que não vamos ficar numa caverna BAKA! Esse seria o primeiro lugar que eles verificariam ao passar por aqui! Aquilo de escondido não tem nada, ainda mais que nossos perseguidores contam com dois usuários do Byakugan que podem ver através das paredes, vamos ter que caprichar muito caso queiramos realmente nos esconder.

Após escutar o sermão, o loiro se cala, não tanto por Killer estar totalmente certo no que disse, mas sim por causa do comentário a respeito do Byakugan, que o fez lembrar que até mesmo Hinata estava no esquadrão que o caçava... Depois dessa, a única certeza que tinha, era que iria morrer...

Naruto (Cochichando): Morrerei... Mas tão cedo.

Killer: O que?-perguntou, pois não havia escutado direito.

Naruto: Nada de importante, esquece...

Após saltar por mais alguns minutos, Killer para sobre um galho e fica olhando o topo de uma enorme árvore que conseguia ser ainda mais gigantesca que as demais ao redor, em apenas três pulos vai até a copa e de lá começa a analisar o horizonte...

Naruto: O que foi? Porque parou do nada?- Questionou Naruto, sem compreender a atitude de seu "colega de corpo".

Killer: Acho que já sei onde conseguiremos abrigo para você repor as energias... – falou Killer enquanto apontava para o noroeste, onde as colossais árvores davam lugar a pedras prateadas ainda maiores, que brilhavam ao longe refletindo os raios solares... – Vamos para lá.

Naruto: Mas o que aquela região tem de tão especial? – perguntou o Uzumaki sem entender.

Killer: Pedras espectrais.

Naruto: O que?- indagou sem entender nada.

Killer: Pedras espectrais são pedras que refletem uma luz prateada que é visível independente do espectro de visão utilizado. A luz é composta por ondas e partículas que se movimentam á tremendas velocidades, essas ondas são diferentes entre si, algumas são as que normalmente as pessoas veem, e que formam as cores e tudo mais que olhamos a nossa volta. Mas existem ondas que não conseguimos visualizar a olho nu, como os raios ultravioletas e outros, que pertencem a outros espectros.

Naruto: Tá, isso já entendi, tá tudo muito bom, muito bonito, mas como é que essas pedras espectrais vão nos ajudar? – falou o loiro, sem ligar os fatos.

Killer suspirou fundo, como podia alguém tão esperto quanto ele ser uma personalidade alternativa de um cara como o Naruto, que por mais criativo que fosse, muitas vezes conseguia ser o mais "lesado", "lerdo" e "BAKA" dos homens! Reorganizou os pensamentos e bolou um jeito de explicar tudo ao Uzumaki de forma que esse entendesse.

Killer: Tá bom, presta atenção e acompanha meu raciocínio. Nossas maiores dificuldades de fuga são duas: Primeiro os olhos dos Hyuuga, e segundo o nariz do cachorro sarnento que é o KIBAKA. Entendeu até aqui?

Naruto: Sim.

Killer: Bem, Baseado no que acabei de dizer fica claro que existem diferentes "níveis" de visão, cada um com seus tipos de luz ou ondas próprios, por isso que o Byakugan é tão terrível, pois ao contrário dos olhos das pessoas normais que se limitam apenas a um "nível" de visão que é constituído apenas pelas luzes "normais", os olhos dos Hyuuga podem selecionar vários outros níveis e usá-los ao mesmo tempo ou separadamente, conseguindo detectar raios de luz que são invisíveis a todos os outros seres humanos. Por isso consegue ver através das paredes, enxergar chakra ou as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, permitindo notar um alvo de longe.

Killer fica quieto por alguns segundos, esperando que Naruto se manifestasse caso não tivesse entendido algo, mas como o silêncio continuou, significava que o loiro estava entendendo, então prosseguiu com a explicação:

Killer: Como a luz que as pedras espectrais refletem é visível independente do "nível" de visão analisado, ela vai interferir com o Byakugan impedindo que esse consiga percepção clara, pois de longe tudo que o Neji vai conseguir ver é esse clarão ali, - disse apontando para as pedras brilhando ao longe. -que vai ocultar a cor do nosso chakra, e quando eles entrarem lá as pedras estarão refletindo feixes de luz, que apesar de não incapacitar o Byakugan a curta distância, irão se tornar mais numerosos e emaranhados a medida que o usuário vai tentando enxergar mais longe, pois as pedras refletem a luz das outras ao redor e a sim substantivamente, de tal forma que acabam por limitar o raio de alcance do Byakugan a algumas dezenas de metros.

Naruto: Mas e o olfato do Kiba? Como essas luzes podem atrapalhá-lo?

Killer: Simples, devido a sua composição química essas rochas tem um cheiro que apesar de não ser ruim, é extremamente forte, e irá encobrir parcialmente nosso rastro, o que apesar de não anular o nariz do KIBAKA, vai impedi-lo de saber para que lado agente foi.

Naruto: Ótimo! Então o que estamos esperando! Vamos até lá logo!

Killer: Já até estaríamos chegando, se eu não tivesse que ficar perdendo tempo explicando tudo de forma "mastigadinha" para você... - Disse Killer, já meio aborrecido.

Minutos depois...

Em uma clareira em outro ponto da mesma floresta, vários ninjas estão ali reunidos:

Kiba: Mas que Droga! O que o metido do Sasuke tá pensando? Ele marca o horário para nos reencontrarmos aqu único que chega atrasado! – reclamou Kiba, já meio exaltado.

Sakura: Para de querer fazer pose de machão Kiba, o Sasuke é o líder dessa missão e faz o que bem entender!

Neji: Só nas suas contas Sakura, ninguém está aqui para bancar o idiota nas mãos do Uchiha, e se ele é o líder foi só por que o alvo é o Naruto, ex-colega de time de VOCÊS! Grade ideia da Tsunade, por um traidor atrás de outro. - Exclamou com veneno na voz.

Shikamaru: Parem de ficar se espetando, vai ser muito problemático se o grupo ficar dividido. – interviu Shikamaru para acalmar os ânimos.

Temari: Tu pares de ficar ai fingindo que a conversa não tem nada haver contigo! Era suposto ser você o líder dessa missão, pois é quem tem mais experiência em comandar times e fazer planos de batalha envolvendo diversos Shinobis! – exclamou contrariada pelo desleixo do Nara.

Sakura: Depois do Fracasso que dele na missão de resgate do Sasuke? Não obrigada...

Chouji: Não fale sobre o que não viu! Éramos apenas genins enfrentando inimigos com nível de jounin, e creio eu que a Sakura nem entrou na equipe justamente por ser fraca demais!

Após o comentário de Chouji todos os demais ninjas começam a querer se manifestar iniciando uma discussão onde ninguém se entendia, pois todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, quer dizer, todos menos Shino que como sempre ficava na dele quieto e misterioso em seu canto, e Hinata que ficou quieta, como uma expressão que misturava rancor e cansaço. A confusão teria durado por muito mais tempo caso Anko não resolvesse tomar a iniciativa de por as coisas nos eixos:

Anko: Calados cães! E isso não é só para Kiba e o Akamaru!

Todos param de falar ao mesmo tempo e olham para Anko. A kunoichi ao perceber que já tinha a atenção de cada um dos membros da equipe fala com uma voz firme:

Anko: Eu sou a jounin mais experiente, portanto eu decido: Sasuke é o líder sim, mas não está acima do êxito da missão, se ele não chegar em 15 minutos vamos seguir adiante sem ele.

Sakura: ei!...

Anko: Nada de "ei", apenas cale-se e me obedeça, cadela do pelo rosa! – falou Anko já cortando Sakura, e essa que por sua vez ficou quieta por que sabia muito bem o motivo de ser chamada por seu recente apelido na Vila: "cadela do pelo rosa".

Shino: Parece que ele chegou...

Após se manifestar pela primeira vez na conversa, Shino aponta na direção da floresta de onde vem o Uchiha, saltando rapidamente de galho em galho até aterrissar no meio do grupo.

Neji: Até que enfim o nosso capitão de time resolveu aparecer... Demorou tanto porque estava arrumando o cabelo ou precisava retocar a maquiagem? – caçoou Neji, em um tom sarcástico.

Sasuke: Demorei mais porque me esforcei mais na busca que vocês fracassados! – respondeu o moreno, usando o tom mais arrogante que tinha. – Então alguém conseguiu mais informações sobre o paradeiro do alvo?

Diante do questionamento do Uchiha todos se viram para Kiba, que toma a palavra:

Kiba: Eu descobri pelo rastro de cheiro do Naruto que ele mudou de direção, está indo para as Pedras espectrais!

Nesse momento todos e calam, pois sabiam que era quase impossível rastrear alguém por lá...

Sasuke: Bem, creio que não temos opção a não ser segui-lo, e quando chegarmos lá nos dividirmos novamente.

Shikamaru: Você só pode estar de piada! Aquele lugar é um verdadeiro labirinto e você quer nos dividir lá sem a vantagem de podermos detectar nosso alvo à distância! É do Naruto que estamos falando! O ninja que derrotou Madara... Precisamos esperar que eu consiga bolar um bom plano de ação, lembre-se que a sobrevivência do grupo é o mais importante.

O grupo inteiro se vira para Shikamaru, era impressionante como nas horas em que seus nakama estavam em perigo ele mudava de atitude drasticamente, indo de preguiçoso número um a homem sério e concentrado em suas responsabilidades.

Sasuke: Se agente esperar, Naruto acaba fugindo! Sobrevivência é o mais importante, mas o perigo é algo próprio das missões ninjas, ainda mais em uma missão Ranque "S" como essa, não da para hesitar, a falha não é uma opção, não vamos permitir que o responsável pelas mortes do Kakashi-sensei e de tantos outros ninjas queridos saia impune, é uma questão de justiça e honra!

Nesse momento os ninjas baixam a cabeça, lembrando-se das cruéis mortes em Konoha. A situação tensa dura alguns instantes, até que Neji quebra o silêncio.

Neji: Além disso, a ordem para não enfrentar o Uzumaki sozinho está valendo, quem o achar deve esperar o reforço chegar, o que não vai demorar, pois estaremos sobre efeito do jutsu da Ino, que conecta telepaticamente os membros da equipe uns aos outros, assim basta que um de nós o ache para que todos fiquem sabendo onde nosso alvo está.

Ino: Bem, isso é verdade, eu posso sincronizar nossas mentes telepaticamente antes de sairmos, assim vai ser menos perigoso...

Sasuke: Então está decidido, vamos continuar com a missão imediatamente! Mas quem encontrar o Naruto não o ataque sozinho!

Shikamaru: Ainda acho que estamos nos precipitando...

Shikamaru se dá por vencido e vai para o lado de Temari, o grupo se apronta para se seguir em frente e em alguns minutos parte.

Killer finalmente chega às pedras espectrais, depois de muito procurar ele encontra uma formação rochosa que permitia facilmente se esconder sem levantar suspeitas.

Killer: Pronto já pode retornar Naruto...

Naruto mal reassume o controle de seu corpo já desaba no chão, exausto.

Naruto: Droga, tô totalmente detonado! Tomara que esse lugar seja realmente seguro, pois mesmo com a minha capacidade de recuperação rápida vou ter que ficar aqui por várias horas para poder me recompor!

Killer: Não se preocupe, fui eu que escolhi esse lugar no meio de tantos, eles não vão te achar aqui tão cedo...

Ouvindo isso Naruto fecha os olhos e começa a dormir, mas seus sonhos o levam justamente para a última coisa que tinha lembrado antes de ter que sair às pressas do tronco oco na floresta: O momento em que deixou seu apartamento, decidido a ter um compromisso sério com Sakura e confuso com os próprios sentimentos em relação à Hinata...

TUNEL DO TEMPO ON:

Após trancar a porta de seu apartamento, Naruto sai andando calmamente em direção ao hospital de Konoha, pois devido ao reconhecimento pelo empenho da rosada em prestar socorro aos feridos durante a guerra contra a Akatsuki, agora Sakura era a diretora do Hospital central da aldeia, portanto o melhor lugar para achá-la era lá, visto que de tanto serviço ficava mais em seu local de trabalho fazendo plantão do que em casa. Depois ira comparecer a reunião que tinha marcada com a Hokage.

Killer: Onde é que você pensa que vai?

Naruto: Não que seja da sua conta, mas eu estou indo pedir a Sakura em namoro...

Killer: Normalmente eu te chamaria e imbecil por ficar perdendo tempo com aquela Haruno, que é uma garota mais falsa que uma nota de 30, mas ao invés disso vou te perguntar algo: Não esta esquecendo alguma coisa?

Naruto: Killer, por favor, me poupe de seus joguinhos, se quer dizer alguma coisa diga logo!

Killer: Eu sabia! Você pode ser o ninja mais poderoso do mundo, mas ainda é mais tapado que uma porta! Naruto me diga, qual é mesmo o assunto da tal reunião com a velhota da Hokage... Sabe "aquilo" que iria melhorar a qualidade de vida de todos os ninjas da Folha...

Nesse momento Naruto para de andar, abaixa a cabeça e se põe a pensar qual era a razão mesmo para ter que comparecer ao escritório da Tsunade aquele dia? Deveria ser algo bem óbvio para ele esquecer assim... De repente Naruto levanta a cabeça e arregala os olhos não acreditando no que tinha esquecido!

Naruto: Meu Deus! Hoje é o dia da apresentação do meu projeto! Eu tenho que pegar minhas anotações com o Shikamaru!

Killer: Vive reclamando de mim, mas se não fosse minha ajuda era bem capaz de qualquer dia desses esquecer-se de por a roupa e sair pelado na rua...

Naruto nem respondeu, já tinha saído em disparada pulando pelos telhados das casas, desesperado em encontrar Shikamaru que estava com os documentos que o Uzumaki precisava para defender sua ideia em frente ao Hokage e os conselheiros...

Naruto: Como pude me esquecer da apresentação de hoje! Tô ferrado!

Certo dia enquanto estava entediado folhando as páginas de um jornal para passar o tempo, Naruto leu um fato que o deixou chocado: Enquanto a expectativa de vida dos civis em Konoha era de 88 anos, a dos ninjas em geral era de apenas 58! Shinobis dedicaram a vida à aldeia e ao país do fogo durante décadas morriam logo após sua "meia-idade" e não podiam aproveitar a vida! E o pior estava por vir: Pesquisando mais sobre o assunto descobriu que existia um total descaso com os ninjas mais velhos, os que eram membros de clãs ainda acabavam bem, devido à experiência de vida que possuem, se tornavam importantes conselheiros dos líderes de suas famílias ninja, além de contar com o apoio de todos os mais novos, mas os shinobis independentes não tinham a mesma sorte: Ou montavam um negócio com o dinheiro acumulado com o pagamento das missões e deixavam de ser ninjas por própria conta e risco, ou continuavam a lutar, mesmo perdendo as habilidades de combate com a idade, até eventualmente ficarem muito velhos para o campo de batalha e morrerem nas mãos de um inimigo mais jovem. Era uma triste sina.

Naruto: "E não acaba por ai!". Pensou enquanto recordava do passado.

Os shinobis que morrem durante as missões deixam para trás famílias, que dependiam deles economicamente, e que agora sem o homem ou mulher que provia o sustento da casa, ficavam à custa de algum outro bico ou mesmo da generosidade alheia... Isso se não chegassem a falir. E ainda tinham os casos em que invés de morrer o Ninja ficava inválido ou sofria outro ferimento qualquer que o impedia de sair em missões, ficando ele a depender da caridade dos conhecidos, até tinham casos de filhos dessas pessoas que deixavam de estudar para trabalhar e sustentar a casa...

Naruto: "Que vergonha; sair em uma missão arriscar a própria vida pela "vontade de fogo" e não ter sequer a certeza de que sua própria família irá ficar bem caso não possa voltar a salvo...".

Após tais constatações, Naruto tinha ido imediatamente falar com a Hokage chegando a invadir seu escritório passando na frente de algumas pessoas que estavam na fila para ter uma audiência com a líder da Aldeia da Folha. O Uzumaki berrou no ouvido da Sanin das lesmas sobre a barbárie que era deixar os mais velhos e as famílias dos ninjas a sua própria sorte. Tsunade não bateu nem deu bronca no loiro, apenas disse:

NOVO TÚNEL DO TEMPO ON:

Tsunade: Eu já sei de tudo isso Naruto, mas não a nada que eu possa fazer.

Essa frase pegou Naruto de surpresa.

Naruto: Como assim a poderosa Hokage não pode fazer nada a respeito?

A loira percebendo a cara de confusão do garoto disse:

Tsunade: Eu não posso simplesmente começar a ordenar que as reservas financeiras de Konoha sejam gastas para sustentar qualquer ninja que chegue a uma idade avançada, ou mesmo toda família de um shinobi que tenha morrido, simplesmente não existe dinheiro para isso. Só se pagarmos o mínimo possível para quem mandamos nas missões, mas ai as condições de todos iriam ficar ruins, e na pior das hipóteses até mesmo os genins, Chuunins e jounins da vila poderiam começar a ir embora para alguma aldeia que pague melhor, e Konoha viria a falir num futuro próximo.

NOVO TÚNEL DO TEMPO OFF.

Mesmo recebendo a verdade nua e crua da boca da "vovó", Naruto ficaria dias sem dormir direito, tentando encontrar uma solução mais "humana" para o problema, mas mesmo uma semana depois não conseguiu pensar em nada, perdeu peso e empaleceu, coisa que deixou Sakura preocupada, então por recomendação médica ou ordem expressa da rosada passou a fazer caminhadas nos períodos saudáveis de sol para recuperar-se, durante um desses passeios a inspiração viria do nada: Sentou no banco da pracinha de Konoha e ficou observando as famílias passeando, até que percebeu uma criança chorando porque a mãe não o deixava gastar toda a mesada da semana de uma vez só. A mãe disse para a criança: "Você tem reservar sempre um pouquinho para o futuro", essas palavras bateram em Naruto como um raio! Como não havia pensado naquilo antes!

O Uzumaki procuraria Tsunade novamente para contar-lhe sua grande ideia: para solucionar o problema bastava que a aldeia recolhe-se uma pequena parte de cada pagamento que os Shinobis recebiam por missão e economiza-se uma parte do lucro que ficava para a vila! Dai era só aplicar os valores em algum fundo de rendimento em longo prazo para ganhar mais algum dinheiro a título de juros, assim quando os Ninjas chegassem a uma idade em que capacidade de luta começasse a fraquejar bastava usar os fundos arrecadados e os juros capitalizados para pagar-lhe uma boa pensão enquanto vivesse, o pensionista podia parar de se arriscar nos combates sem prejudicar sua própria subsistência! Também seria possível conceder o benefício às famílias dos mortos em ação e auxílios proporcionais a quem já tivesse algum tempo de contribuição, mas ficasse incapacitado de participar de missões por lesão grave.

A grande Hokage ficou impressionada com a genial estratégia do loiro! Mas ainda era cedo para comemorar, pois os conselheiros certamente iram contra a mudança. Fora isso seria tinha-se de amadurecer a ideia, seria necessário que a aldeia fizesse um depósito inicial para ir cobrindo as despesas com pensões concedidas até que o fundo de onde se retiraria os recursos para pagar as pensões fosse autossuficiente. E para que Konoha retirasse uma fortuna tão grande de suas verbas para um projeto que poderia dar frutos apenas em longo prazo, era necessária uma previsão de contabilidade bem elaborada e sólida que respondesse as seguintes questões: O valor ao qual corresponderiam as pensões? Quantos anos de idade no mínimo um ninja teria que completar para poder fazer jus ao benefício? Como seriam calculados os auxílios parciais? Como pagar integralmente a pensão por morte para a família do ninja morto se esse falecer tendo contribuído apenas o suficiente para um auxílio parcial? Como fica se o shinobi em questão não vier a óbito em combate? Além de muitos outros problemas.

Para responder todas essas indagações Naruto prepararia com muita dificuldade um sólido relatório que atendia a quase todos os pontos controversos, dando o nome de "Previdência Shinobi" a sua ideia.

Naruto: Mas "quase" não seria o bastante, pois os conselheiros iriam aproveitar qualquer brecha para esmagar meu projeto.

Killer: Por isso mesmo que você deixou os estudos de contabilidade com o Shikamaru, para que ele usasse aquele cérebro genial para tornar os relatórios perfeitos em tempo da apresentação, porém é claro que tu irias atrás da rosada e quase estragaria tudo! Seu BAAAKA!

Naruto: Já entendi! Valeu por ser útil uma vez na vida e me avisar! Mas isso não diminui minha desconfiança de você!

Killer: ...

No começo Shikamaru recusou-se veementemente em revisar as previsões de contabilidade de Naruto, pois seria "problemático demais", mas após o loiro muito insistir e falar dos benefícios que Konoha teria, o Nara acabou cedendo e fazendo as revisões necessárias.

Naruto: E aqui estou eu, atrasado para pegar os documentos e ler as correções que o Shikamaru fez nos documentos. –dizia Naruto, enquanto andava apressado.

Killer: Naruto, saia desses seus sonhos acordado, estamos sendo seguidos.

Ao ouvir esse aviso o Uzumaki presta mais a atenção e percebe que de fato existe uma presença seguindo-o.

Naruto: Vamos ver se realmente é atrás de mim que essa pessoa está!

Nesse momento Naruto quadruplica sua velocidade, passando por cima das casas como um raio, porém seu perseguidor também aumenta o ritmo e mantém a distância, então Naruto tendo certeza de que tem alguém em seu encalço rapidamente pega sua Kunai e num movimento rápido salta contra a parede de um edifício ali perto para tomar impulso e voltar vários metros do caminho percorrido para surpreender seu perseguidor com um ataque brutal, mas o adversário saca uma espada e bloqueia com perfeição a investida do loiro... Naruto vê a face de seu perseguidor:

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi:...

TUNEL DO TEMPO OFF.

Naruto acorda abruptamente de seu sonho em um "mundo diferente" sem chão ou céu, sendo que um "fundo negro" se estende por todos os lados, parecendo não ter fim. Originado de algum lugar indistinguível ecoa uma voz, que logo Naruto identifica como sendo a de KILLER:

Killer: Naruto... Aqui é um espaço imaginário dentro de sua mente, eu te tirei de seu sonho para trazê-lo aqui e te dar um aviso.

Naruto: Espero que seja algo urgente, pois finalmente o homem que me acusam de ter assassinado, o Kakashi-sensei, apareceu nas minhas lembranças mais recentes, e estou a um passo de saber como fui de idealizador de um projeto humanitário a criminoso procurado de nível "S"!

Killer: Essa sua amnésia de memórias mais recentes foi causada como mecanismo de defesa da sua mente para impedir que você fique louco com o sofrimento, ou algo pior! Por favor, Naruto, pare de tentar ficar lembrando o que aconteceu, você já sofreu demais, e as coisas só vão piorar se você redescobrir o que aconteceu!

Naruto: Para de falar besteira! Se eu estou sendo acusado pela morte do meu próprio sensei, estou sendo perseguido pelos meus próprios nakamas e minha vila me quer preso ou morto, eu faço questão de pelo menos saber o porquê! Então pare de me enrolar e conte tudo!

Killer: Se você faz questão de apagar suas próprias chamas com gasolina o problema é seu, não fique me pedindo para te ajudar!

Naruto: Pelo menos pare de me atrapalhar, pois de um jeito ou de outro vou descobrir como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto, mesmo que tenha que ir ao encontro dos que pretendem me capturar para perguntar!

Killer: ...

CONTINUA...

Notas Finais

Tema de Encerramento: watch?v=kzUYuejXa4o  
(Monster, por Skillet).  
Não se baseiem no que eu escrevi a respeito da natureza da luz durante o cap,dei uma adptada para ficar mais fácil de explicar, qualquer coisa vide a wikipedia.  
O novo túnel do tempo é dentro do outro, o Naruto está a lembrar de si mesmo lembrando da conversa com a Hokage, vou tentar diminuir também as partes científicas para a fic não ficar chata.  
Comentem! Não custa nada e motiva o autor.


	3. Chapter 3

Notas do Autor

Esse capítulo é bem tenso, acontecem coisas na trama que podem fazer alguns querer deixar de ler, mas recomendo que não, pois vou compensar mais a frente, e de uma forma muito boa.  
O cap também ficou bem maior que os outros, mas para os próximos vou balizar para ficar menores e com mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho. Finalizados os "avisos paroquiais" boa leitura.  
Tema de Abertura: watch?v=aqxzATT6pDg  
(Voices, por Rev Theory).

Capítulo 3 - Decepção

Decepção

Naruto acorda novamente, dessa vez no mundo "real", já está bem melhor tendo dormido um pouco depois de tantas noites acordado em fuga, mas ainda sente o corpo todo dolorido.

Naruto: Muito bem, parece que ainda preciso de mais algumas horas de descanso. Vou aproveitar que não posso sair daqui para continuar vasculhando nas minhas memórias e descobrir o motivo dessa confusão toda.

Tomada essa decisão fecha os olhos sem dormir e começa a se concentrar na lembrança que estava tendo antes de ser interrompido por Killer, era quando estava sendo seguido e avançou com uma Kunai em direção de seu perseguidor, porém teve seu ataque bloqueado e ficou face a face descobrindo sua identidade, tratar-se de seu sensei Kakashi:

NARUTO TÚNEL DO TEMPO ON:

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: ...

Após isso o Hatake manobra sua espada e lança Naruto para longe, mas o Uzumaki foi mais ágil e caiu em pé sem se importar com o impacto.

Naruto: Pra que essa besteira agora Sensei?

Mas Kakashi não responde a pergunta de seu pupilo e avança com a espada tentando uma decapitação. O loiro usa sua velocidade e avança também, se abaixando no último instante e passando por baixo das pernas de seu ofensor e evitando a lâmina.

Naruto: Para de brincadeira! Eu não quero te machucar!

O mestre então guarda sua Catana, dando a entender que iria parar a ofensiva. Naruto achando que as coisas se acalmaram também abaixa sua kunai, para logo na sequência ser pego de surpresa por uma chuva de shurikens, conseguindo se esquivar por pouco saltando para a esquerda...

Naruto: Que merda foi essa sensei? O que fiz para o senhor me atacar assim? Eu já não repus todos aqueles livrinhos do Icha-Icha que queimei sem querer?

O Hatake porem se mantém absolutamente impassível quanto ao comentário a respeito de sua coleção de livros pervertidos. O Uzumaki acha tudo muito estranho.

Naruto: "Pera lá, ele não deu a mínima quando eu falei da coleção de livros, tem algo muito errado aqui".

O filho do canino branco de Konoha segue atacando e Naruto fica apenas desviando com facilidade como se aquilo fosse uma brincadeira de criança.

Naruto: Esses movimentos tão lentos e amplos... Não tem como serem de um jounin tão capacitado quanto meu sensei!

Após isso Naruto percebe que o chakra de seu mestre está diferente, concentrando-se mais finalmente descobre o que está acontecendo.

Naruto: "Eu não acredito que aquele imbecil fez isso". – pensou o loiro, ficando revoltado.

Naruto não se esquiva mais, fica parado de frente para seu mestre, que não perde tempo e tenta um chute no pescoço, mas diante da falta de reação do alvo para o golpe a milímetros do gogó. O Uzumaki saca duas kunais e fica segurando uma em cada mão, ele concentra uma boa quantidade de chacra elementar tipo vento e rápido como um flash passa por seu sensei, fazendo um corte em forma de "X" que parte o homem de cabelos cinza em quatro partes! O mais confuso é que ao invés de sangue o corpo se transforma em tinta...

Naruto: essa foi a pior brincadeira que você já fez seu retardado!

Dizendo isso se vira rapidamente e atira uma das kunais em direção a um beco ali perto, de onde salta Sai, que leva um forte encontrão do Uzumaki, que cai com a outra faca no pescoço do pintor.

Naruto: Então posso saber por que da brincadeira sem graça?

Sai: Não seja chato Naruto, só por que seu pintinho cresceu e virou o maior galo de Konoha você anda por ai todo convencido e não tem mais tempo pros amigos, agente tem que apelar para conversar com você. – respondeu Sai, com um tom de brincadeira na voz que há pouco tempo tinha aprendido a usar.

As garotas que passavam na rua riram muito desse comentário, seja com a mão na boca para disfarçar ou no estômago por dor de tanto gargalhar, o que deixou Naruto mais vermelho que um pimentão. O que acontece é que após a fusão com Kurama os níveis hormonais de Naruto ficaram muito maiores que os de uma pessoa normal, agora ele tinha que raspar a barba todos os dias antes de dormir, pois seus pelos do busto cresciam uns 25 centímetros a cada três dias, e não era só isso, ele também tinha o peito cabeludo por causa do excesso de hormônios, e pior de tudo era tinha que ficar depilando por que a Sakura não gostava de homem do tórax peludo. No que diz respeito ao comentário de Sai, era sim verdade, a altíssima quantidade de testosterona no sangue acabou por influenciar no crescimento de seu membro, que agora tinha quase 22 centímetros (eu não sei se a quantidade de testosterona no sangue influencia nisso, sou professor de filosofia e não de biologia), o que não ajuda muito também quando se vai fazer sexo com uma moça virgem, no caso a Sakura.

Naruto: Nem sei por que fico perdendo meu tempo com você! – disse enquanto se levantava para voltar a procurar Shikamaru.

Sai: "Ele pode até ser o ninja mais poderoso do mundo, mas basta levar a conversa para qualquer coisa de conteúdo mais sexual que ele fica sem ter o que dizer e tenta sumir".

Sai: Naruto!

Naruto: O que foi agora!- exclamou já meio irado.

Sai: O Shikamaru encontrou comigo mais cedo e me pediu para te dizer que não vai estar em casa hoje, teve que ir ajudar a "Problemática" da Ino com a floricultura, e se você quiser os documentos que deixou com ele vai ter que ir procurá-lo lá.

Naruto: Mas a floricultura dos Yamanaka é do outro lado da Vila!

Sai: Então é melhor correr, você sabe como a Hokage detesta ficar esperando, ainda mais se for por você!

Naruto: Agora F#DEU!

Naruto começa a correr feito um louco, temendo ser mandado para a execução caso chegue atrasado.

Do telhado de uma casa ali perto, escondido pela sombra de uma chaminé, um homem que ocultava sua identidade com uma capa negra fica observando a cena.

? : Esse garoto pode ser distraído, mas tem sentidos muito apurados, poucas pessoas percebem algo enquanto as sigo, se não fosse a brincadeira desse tal de Sai usando o clone de tinta, ele não teria se confundido e acabaria me achado... Parece que vou ter que achar outro para ser cobaia do meu recombinador de DNA...

NARUTO TÚNEL DO TEMPO OFF.

O time de ninjas enviados por Konoha com a missão de capturar Naruto seguia em alta velocidade em direção às pedras espectrais. Ninguém estava calmo, todos fiavam pensando nas desgraças que tinham se abatido sobre a Aldeia da Folha nos últimos tempos, cada um relembrava parte de seus passados recentes, e com Sakura não era diferente.

Sakura: "Cadela do Pelo Rosa, como é que eu fui ficar conhecida assim na minha própria vila?".

SAKURA TÚNEL DO TEMPO ON:

Sakura acordou com o raiar do sol, sentou-se na cama e ficou a olhar as paredes do quarto, como se estive tentando reconhece-lo. Não era a toa que Sakura estava achando estranho acordar na própria cama, era a primeira vez em quatro dias que dormia em casa, pois após assumir o comando do principal hospital de Konoha, a Haruno passou a ter tanto serviço que normalmente fazia seu descanso noturno no dormitório da clínica.

A rosada se levanta e troca de roupas, para depois ir para a cozinha preparar um rápido desjejum, tinha de chegar cedo ao serviço. Enquanto preparava a água do chá ela se pegou pensando em como andava sua vida:

Sakura: "Meu Deus, como o mundo dá voltas, nuca pensei que saindo de uma modesta família um dia poderia ocupar um cargo tão importante...".

Em seus pensamentos ela via pequenas cenas do que aconteceu em sua vida após o final da guerra: A alegria por finalmente o Sasuke voltar para vila a salvo, a tristeza profunda quando o moreno ao invés de procurar por ela entrou em relacionamentos simultâneos com Ino e Karin, a pressão enorme que carregava nos ombros pela responsabilidade que sua mestra tinha lhe designado... Diante de tantos problemas ela teria desmoronado se não fosse à ajuda de seu anjo da guarda loiro de olhos azuis...

Sakura: AH! E de pensar que aquele baka iria se mostrar um perfeito cavalheiro e ser meu chão nesses tempos tão difíceis.

E de fato Naruto tinha sido tudo que Sakura precisava durante aquela época complicada, o Uzumaki sempre esteve ali, pronto para escutar seus problemas, ser um ombro amigo quando ela precisava chorar e abraçar-lhe carinhosamente sem segundas intenções nas noites em que a rosada não conseguia dormir por falta de carinho...

Sakura: Sim, ele foi um homem de verdade, totalmente o oposto do Sasuke...

Só de pronunciar esse nome o corpo de Sakura reagiu, ela ficou se lembrando daqueles olhos ônix encantadores, do peitoral...

Sakura: Mas que diacho eu tô pensando! O Uchiha não passa de um cafajeste traidor, e se não fosse pela ajuda dos outros teria morrido esquecido e odiado na escuridão, nem se compara com o Naruto! – disse a Haruno, mais tentando fazer-se entender a verdade do que exaltando o loiro.

Tomou seu lanche e foi fazer a higiene matinal. Depois foi trocar de roupa, queria chegar antes do horário no hospital para ir adiantando o trabalho, numa tentativa de não ficar presa até tarde como sempre. Antes de sair voltou a ter pensamentos com relação à Naruto e Sasuke...

Sakura: "Que seja! Se aquele emo metido não quis nada comigo eu vou é ficar com o Naruto que sempre me apreciou".

Sakura para analisar o que pensou, parecia que estava usando o Uzumaki como estepe para o Uchiha.

Sakura: Não mesmo, o Naruto é o ninja mais forte do mundo, é dedicado, engraçado e romântico! Ele está muito acima de qualquer um! E ainda foi tão gentil comigo na nossa primeira vez...

A Haruno fica lembrando à primeira ocasião em que fez amor com Naruto, à forma como ele sem deixar de ser meigo a deixou excitada, a maneira como ele antecipava seus desejos e vontades, passando as mãos e a língua por cada parte do seu corpo dela sem precisar escutar nenhum pedido, e o tamanho do seu...

Iner da Sakura: Caramba! Como eu consegui aguentar aquela bazuca que ele tem no meio das calças dentro de mim!

Sakura: Puxa vida! No que você tá pensando Sakura Haruno! Tudo bem que foi muito bom, mas ainda assim...

Ela chacoalha a cabeça para não mais pensar no assunto e sai de casa apressada, pois tinha que passar na floricultura da Ino antes de ir para o trabalho, visto que tinha de conferir se uma encomenda de flores raras de propriedades medicinais já havia chegado.

A floricultura de Ino por sorte era relativamente perto da casa rosada, que em poucos saltos pelos telhados das casas chega a seu destino. Entrando no estabelecimento Sakura encontra sua amiga loira atendendo Neji e Tenten, enquanto Shikamaru com uma cara de poucos amigos fica organizando um monte de caixas pesadas.

Sakura: Olá porquinha! Oi Tenten! Oi Neji! E ai Shikamaru! Até que enfim te colocaram para trabalhar né! Seu preguiçoso!

Ino: Bom dia, Testuda!

Tenten: Oi Sakura!

Neji: Bom dia.

Shikamaru: Vê se não me enche! Já tá ruim demais sem gente caçoando de mim...

Ino: Cale-se Shikamaru! Você veio aqui é para ajudar e não para espantar clientes. Então veio atrás da encomenda do Hospital? Aquelas flores que servem para fazer um gel que trata queimaduras.

Sakura: Sim Ino! Estamos com falta de remédios para tratar queimaduras no hospital! E ai? As flores estão ai?

Ino: Sinceramente, não estão.

Sakura: Droga! As coisas vão ficar complicadas...

Ino: Não vão não! As flores não estão aqui por que eu as despachei para a clínica central há uns 20 minutos, já devem até ter chegado lá! – disse Ino em meio a um sorriso.

Sakura: E por que me assustar assim porquinha!

Ino: Só porque eu quis, testa de marquise!

Sakura vai em direção ao balcão e fica encarando Ino com uma cara feia, Ino por sua vez retribui na mesma moeda, os homens da sala ficam esperando uma luta mortal, mas do nada...

Ino e Sakura ao mesmo tempo: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Shikamaru e Neji ficam pensando coisas como "vai entender as mulheres"².

Sakura se vira para Tenten e pergunta:

Sakura: E o que você e o Neji estão fazendo aqui na floricultura? Não me diga que já estão escolhendo as flores do casamento...

Neji: De jeito nenhum!

Tenten: Ai Sakura... Da forma com esse cara ai é, vou ficar encalhada, nem todos têm a sua sorte de ter alguém romântico e dedicado como o Naruto a sua disposição.

Neji engole a seco, não só per perceber a indireta venenosa que levou da Tenten, como também por ser colocado abaixo do nível do Naruto, a quem considerava um idiota.

Sakura: Tá certo gente, eu adoraria ficar para papear mais, mas eu tenho serviço até o pescoço, então não posso me demorar, e Shikamaru: Hoje é o dia da apresentação do projeto do Naruto né? Quando ele passar aqui para buscar os documentos diz que eu mandei lembrança.

Shikamaru: Agora que você falou nisso lembrei que ainda tenho que explicar as modificações que fiz nas previsões de contabilidade dele, que saco!

Sakura da uma risada e se vira para sair, porém tromba com alguém e cai sentada no chão, após sentir a dor na lombar reclama:

Sakura: Olha por onde anda seu...

A rosada não termina a frase, pois logo percebe que o causador da queda é certo moreno dos olhos cor de ônix. Sasuke estende a mão para ajudar a Haruno a se levantar, e esta por sua vez prontamente aceita a oferta.

Sasuke: Bom dia Sakura.

Sakura: Bom dia Sasuke-kun... – respondeu meio hipnotizada.

Sasuke: Que bom que te encontrei Sakura, estava querendo falar contigo há algum tempo.

Sakura: Falar comigo? – Perguntou surpresa.

Sasuke: Tem coisas que eu preciso te dizer em particular, tem tempo sobrando para me acompanhar a algum lugar mais reservado, como o bosque aqui perto?

Sakura: Claro que sim Sasuke... – disse, já esquecendo tudo que tinha para fazer.

Sasuke sai do estabelecimento dos Yamanaka, sendo seguido por Sakura, deixando para trás um grupo de jovens preocupados com o assunto dessa conversa.

Ino: Sakura... Não vá fazer besteira justo agora que as coisas estão indo bem entre você e o Naruto...

Neji: Pois agora, se o Naruto bobeou vai perder, os predadores caem matando, é assim.

Tenten: Juro que te castro se voltar a dar a entender que mulheres são algum tipo de caçar ou presa!

Neji: Tá bom, não tá mais aqui quem falou...

Tenten: Não faça besteira Haruno... – falou virando-se para o lado que Sakura saiu.

Shikamaru: ...

SAKURA TÚNEL DO TEMPO OFF.

Os ninjas de Konoha cada vez mais se aproximam de seu objetivo: As pedras espectrais. Visivelmente uma kunoichi ia bem à frente do grupo, apressada, ela empreendia um ritmo bem mais rápido que o dos demais ninjas, era Hinata.

Neji: Hinata-Sama! Por favor, não vá nessa velocidade, vai chegar exausta em nosso destino e atrapalhar a missão.

Hinata: Cale essa Boca Neji!

Neji ficou quieto, essa era uma reação totalmente inesperada para alguém como a Hina, mas ela era provavelmente a que mais estava sofrendo com a traição do Naruto aos ideais da vila.

Neji: "Aquele desgraçado".

Hinata seguia na frente dos restantes membros do time, e não importava o quão rápido fossem não seriam capazes de alcança-la, pois mais em frente estava escondido o Uzumaki...

Hinata: "Naruto-kun".

HINATA TÚNEL DO TEMPO ON:

Após o fim do embate contra a Akatsuki, Hinata continuou treinando mais e mais a cada dia, para ser reconhecida por seu clã e poder estar ao lado de seu amado: Naruto. Ocorre que ela jamais conseguira ficar com o loiro, que só pensava em Sakura, Hinata chegou a até a se declarar novamente, pedir-lhe uma chance de fazê-lo feliz, entretanto o resultado seria cruel, o Uzumaki após explicar o quão admirável, inteligente e bonita era a morena, disse que não poderia seguir em frente com ela, visto que amava outra pessoa, e que a Hyuuga merecia alguém que reservasse todos os espaços de seu coração para ela.

Tal tristeza a contrário do que se pensa, não seria capaz de destruir a determinação de Hinata, que seguiria em frente, sempre buscando ficar mais forte e por fim receber o merecido respeito por parte de seu clã.

Hinata: Juuken!- dizia enquanto mandava um dos seus instrutores do clã ao chão, já era o quinto que ela nocauteava só aquela manhã. Do outro lado do dojô Hiashi apenas olhava o empenho da filha de modo impassível.

Hiashi: "Ótimo! Enfim ela está mais habilidosa que quase todos os outros membros do clã, ainda pode não ser a herdeira ideal, mas já não é mais uma vergonha".

De fato a morena havia evoluído muito suas habilidades ninja, até criando uma variedade própria de combate dentro do estilo Hyuuga. Basicamente Hina lutava de uma forma mais "robusta" com movimentos mais curtos que os demais membros da família, e enquadrando submissões para lesionar adversários, limitando-os durante o restante da luta. Tais modificações não foram inicialmente bem aceitas pelo tradicionalista conselho do clã, mas acabaram por ceder ao ver a herdeira que antes não passava de um estorvo começou a ser vista como uma das melhores kunoichi da vila.

Servo dos Hyuuga: Hinata-Sama! Sua atenção por favor!

Hiashi: Idiota! Não percebe que minha filha está treinando! Como ousa interromper!

Nesse momento o pai de Hinata se prepara para ativar o selo na cabeça do servo como o objetivo de puni-lo, o servo imediatamente fecha os olhos imaginando a excruciante dor que estava por vir, porém não sentiu nada. Hinata havia segurado as mãos do pai e impedido que esse prosseguisse com a cruel punição.

Hinata: Isso não será necessário papai, eu já nem posso continuar treinando mesmo. -Apontou para o canto do Dojô, onde o sexto e último instrutor já estava caído totalmente inconsciente. – então está tudo bem, dessa vez vamos perdoa-lo, mas não repita o engano novamente ok?

Hiashi: Tudo bem, eu vou fingir que não vi só dessa vez...

Servo: Hai, obrigado por sua benevolência Hinata-Sama e Hiashi-Sama!- Por dentro o homem estava aliviado por ter sido salvo em tempo.

Hinata: Então fale o motivo de vir aqui...

Servo: Seu colega de equipe Kiba está aqui e deseja que o acompanhe a algum lugar.

Hinata: O Kiba? Perguntou surpresa – mas oque será que ele quer? Tudo bem por você pai?

Hiashi: Poder sair desde que não demore, você tem muitos afazeres como herdeira do clã.

Hinata: Hai.

Hinata vai até o salão de visitas da mansão dos Hyuuga, que era a parte da casa que menos uso tinha, pois o clã era muito fechado e não gostava de receber pessoas de fora. Entrando lá avista seu amigo, que sem cerimônia vem até a morena e lhe dá um abraço apertadíssimo.

Hina mesmo um pouco incomodada com atitude do colega de equipe não reclama, era amigos íntimos a um bom tempo e ela já havia aprendido a conviver com a falta de boas maneiras do ninja cão.

Hinata (enquanto se desenvencilha dos braços de Kiba): Então Kiba-kun, o que o traz aqui? Por acaso a Kurenai-sensei mandou me chamar?- Indagou ao homem a sua frente.

Kiba meio incomodado por não estar mais apertando a Hyuuga contra si responde:

Kiba: Hina, eu preciso te pedir algo muito importante...

Hinata: Então diga, se eu puder ajudar farei o possível.

Kiba: Bem não é o tipo de coisa que se possa dizer aqui, não quer me acompanhar até o lago aqui perto?

Hinata: Tudo bem, mas não posso demorar, tenho meus afazeres e não posso deixa-los de lado. Respondeu Hina, meio desconfiada.

Kiba: Tudo bem. Chegando lá prometo que serei breve!

Hinata:...

HINTATA TÚNEL DO TEMPO OFF.

NARUTO TÚNEL DO TEMPO ON:

Enquanto Naruto seguia rápido como o vento em direção à floricultura dos Yamanaka, ele ficava pensando várias coisas.

Naruto: Mas que merda! Tanto tempo de planejamento, tanto esforço e tantas noites mal dormidas para bolar esse projeto e por puro esquecimento eu quase estrago tudo!

Killer: Só torça para que o Shikamaru não tenha ficado com preguiça de ler os garranchos que você escreveu e te entregue o relatório sem ter corrigido nada.

Naruto (sendo sarcástico): Você não sabe como me encanta todo esse apoio!

Killer: Se quer meu apoio, siga meus conselhos, pare de se envolver com o egoísta do Sasuke e não fique correndo atrás daquela tribufu da Sakura!

Naruto: Quem você chamou de tribufu seu cego?

Killer: Comparada com a musa que é a Hinata a Haruno é um tribufu sim!

Naruto ficou sem argumentos, já havia pensado sobre isso mais cedo e era claro que a beleza da Hyuuga era muito superior a da Haruno, mas não é de beleza que se faz uma mulher, a personalidade e a perseverança são o mais importante... O problema era que enquanto Sakura era uma moça violenta e intolerante que mudava de humor do nada, Hinata era meiga, doce e gentil, sempre compreensiva... E a rosada por vezes ficava desanimada dependendo dos outros para tudo, já a morena jamais desistia de seus objetivos, sempre lutando para conseguir o respeito de seus familiares... Por sorte (OU NÃO) o Uzumaki logo chegaria à floricultura e afastaria tais pensamentos da cabeça, adentrando o estabelecimento fazendo a maior confusão:

Naruto: Shikamaru! Seu preguiçoso! Cadê o meu projeto!

Ino: Olá Naruto! Bom dia, eu vou bem, Obrigada por perguntar seu Baka! Desde quando se entra no negócio dos outros fazendo escândalo? -Reclamou Ino com cara de poucos amigos.

Naruto: Tá bom desculpa! Já entendi, mas é que o Shikamaru tinha que revisar aqueles documentos para mim e veio se meter aqui!

Neji: Só podia ser o Naruto para ser tão folgado!

Tenten: Pois eu conheço alguém que além de folgado do tipo que fica deixando cueca e meia no Box do banheiro quando toma banho na minha casa, é um baita convencido! – Disse Tenten repreendendo Neji por se meter na conversa dos outros.

Shikamaru sai do estoque que ficava nos fundos da floricultura e responde o comentário do Uzumaki:

Shikamaru: Do que você tá reclamando? O combinado era você ter passado ontem na minha casa para pegar esses papéis, ou por acaso achou que eu ia deixar de fazer minhas coisas? – perguntou em tom de ironia.

Naruto: Foi mal, não pude ontem porque tinha recém voltado de missão e acabei esquecendo, mas diz ai: Como ficou?

Shikamaru: Sabe Naruto, isso de ficar revisando textos e contabilidades dos outros é muito problemático e no fim das contas...

Naruto: Não vai dizer que ficou jogando shogi o tempo todo e nem olhou os relatórios! Exclamou Naruto desesperado.

Shikamaru deixa escapar um sorriso sínico e entrega os pontos:

Shikamaru: Calma! Fica tranquilo, olha ali os documentos em cima do balcão, eu li tudo e nem tinha muito que arrumar, as contas estava em ordem e eu só tive que reescrever alguns parágrafos para deixar a comunicação mais objetiva, você se saiu bem.

Naruto: Ufa! Dessa eu tô salvo! – apanhando o os papéis do balcão e começando a ler as alterações atentamente.

Neji: Bem, eu gostaria de poder ficar mais aqui para ver o desespero do Naruto, mas eu tenho uma seção de treinamento intensivo com a Hama, que é filha de um dos principais homens do clã, então se me dão licença eu deixar a Tenten terminar o que veio fazer e ir embora.

Tenten: O quê? Vai ficar trancado no dojô com aquela oferecida de novo? É a terceira vez só essa semana!

Neji: Tenten meu amorzinho, você tem que parar de ficar imaginando coisas, a Hama não fica se oferecendo, e como eu sou o terceiro ninja mais forte do clã é claro que vou ser frequentemente requisitado por ela para ajudar nos treinos, é minha obrigação! – falou Neji num tom manso, porém disfarçado.

Tenten (já meio irritada): Neji... Pare de ficar defendendo aquela Rameira, mesmo quando eu que sou sua namorada estou do teu lado ela fica te comendo com os olhos de um jeito que parece que vai se jogar no seu pescoço a qualquer momento. E você é um jounin, não tem que ficar bancando babá dela, até porque sendo primo da Hinata ninguém vai ter coragem de ativar o seu selo se disser não!

Neji: Mas...

Tenten: Sem nada de "mas", se tem que ir vá, conversamos depois.

O moreno do rabo de cavalo deixa o local meio transtornado pelas muitas broncas que levou da Mitsashi, enquanto isso Naruto e Shikamaru já haviam terminado de debater sobre as modificações nos documentos, e agora era a vez do loiro sair para seus compromissos.

Naruto: Muito bem! Ficou ótimo, valeu Shikamaru, até mais Ino! Tchau Tenten!

Antes de sair Naruto olha o relógio da parede na floricultura e percebe que ainda tem uma hora antes da apresentação para a Hokage e seus conselheiros, então decide que seria uma boa continuar tentando falar com Sakura.

Naruto: Gente, por acaso não viram a Sakura hoje? Eu quero muito falar com ela!

Ino: A Sakura? Bom, ela foi pro bosque que fica ali depois da esquina... - Disse lembrado do que Sasuke falou antes de sair acompanhado da Haruno.

Naruto: Que bom! É Aqui perto! Obrigado Ino! Vou indo, falou!

Ino: Não! Espere Naruto! – Mas foi inútil, o Loiro já ia longe e não deu a mínima para o chamado da Yamanaka...

Ino: E agora! Ele vai achar o Sakura junto com o Sasuke, espero que a testuda tenha juízo...

Tenten: Não fique se martirizando, de um modo ou de outro o Naruto ia ficar sabendo do conteúdo daquela conversa, você não é responsável pelas decisões dos outros, agora só podemos torcer para que tudo termine bem...

Shikamaru fica olhando pro nada alguns minutos enquanto suas mãos instintivamente tomam a posição habitual que fica quando ele está pensando, e acrescenta:

Shikamaru: Dependendo do que acontecer, isso vai ser mais que problemático, vai ser uma tragédia.

NARUTO TÚNEL DO TEMPO OFF.

SAKURA TÚNEL DO TEMPO ON:

Sakura não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, Sasuke queria conversar em particular com ela? E estava esperando por isso a um bom tempo? O que poderia ser? Ainda por cima todo educado?

Inner da Sakura: Pare de Bancar a idiota! Esse filho da mãe nunca quis nada com você e só liga para si mesmo! Não se esqueça de que quando tu mais precisas é o Naruto que está lá para ajudar!

Sakura engoliu a seco, aquilo era a mais pura verdade, Sasuke só se relaciona com outras pessoas se tiver algo para ganhar com isso, como ela não tinha o que oferecer a ele, o Uchiha a ignorou e ficou indo atrás de garotas que poderiam gerar uma prole mais forte para quando o clã Uchiha fosse reconstituído...

Sasuke: Tudo bem Sakura?

Sakura: Hã? Sim Sasuke, só estava pensando na vida...

Sasuke: Então está bem, só fiquei preocupado quando te vi com essa expressão tão deprimida...

Sakura já não entendia mais nada, o Uchiha preocupado com ela? Reparando nela? Tinha que ser um sonho mesmo.

Sasuke: Bem agora acho que já entramos o suficiente no bosque para não sermos incomodados.

Sakura: Hai Sasuke-kun, tem toda minha atenção!

Sasuke: Bem Sakura... Às vezes um homem chega a uma altura na vida em que questiona tudo que já fez... Digo, paramos para repensar decisões do passado que pareciam lógicas na época e que agora parecem erros... Bem não sei ao certo como dizer isso...

Sakura: Não se preocupe leve o tempo que precisar! – disse Sakura negligenciando que já estava atrasada para o trabalho.

Sasuke: A questão não é o tempo, mas como ir explicando até conseguir me fazer entender...

Sasuke se mostrava visivelmente nervoso.

Sakura: Minha vó dizia que nesses casos o melhor é direto ao ponto, pois se não agente fica só enrolando.

Sasuke fechou os olhos por alguns instantes como se estivesse pensando sobre o que fazer.

Sasuke: Você tem toda a razão- suspiro- então vou dizer de uma vez só o que quero preste a atenção:

Sakura:...

Sasuke: Eu te amo Sakura!

Sakura demorou uma eternidade para assimilar essas quatro palavras, mas quando entendeu parecia que o mundo estava fazendo pressão em seu corpo ao ponto de deixa-la com as pernas bambas. Falar tudo logo de uma vez? Isso por acaso é conselho que uma senhora de idade devia dar? Tá explicado por que sua vó morreu do coração!

Sakura: Porque isso tão do nada Sasuke? É só para brincar com meus sentimentos? Não tem graça nenhuma!

Sasuke: Não estou brincando Sakura! Eu realmente percebi que devo ficar com você...

Sakura: N-não acha que é um pouco tarde para isso? Depois de tanto tempo me esnobando acha que pode estralar os dedos que para eu vir até você como um cachorrinho abanando o rabo?

Sasuke: Eu sinto muito se me perdi nas trevas, mas estou tentando recuperar o tempo perdido, por isso resolvi corrigir os erros do passado e o maior deles foi não ficar com você...

Sakura: Sasuke-kun eu...

ENQUANTO ISSO EM OUTRO LUGAR DE KONOHA...

A Aldeia da Folha era assim conhecida porque é rodeada de densos bosques, cada um com nome e particularidades que lhe são próprias, mas existe um lugar por lá em que não cresce absolutamente vegetal nenhum, o chamado "Deserto Pedregoso do Norte", que como o nome deixa claro é uma grande extensão de terra coberta por rochas onde quase não existe água... Mas até mesmo tal lugar possui uma função importante: Abrigar uma enorme prisão para manter trancafiados os ninjas da vila que eventualmente desvirtuassem seu caminho e cometessem crimes bárbaros, lá dentro os detidos só utilizavam água de uma fonte a alguns quilômetros dali, onde eram misturados remédios especiais que apesar de não modificar em nada a aparência, gosto ou cheiro da água, inibiam a formação de chakra nos presos, os reduzindo a algo próximo de pessoas comuns, e como os guardas faziam sua hidratação a partir de outra água onde não se misturava nada, mantinham suas habilidades ninja, e assim conseguiam controlar facilmente a situação, não havia chance de rebeliões.

Contudo nada era as mil maravilhas, A chamada "contenção de Konoha" sempre sofreu de superlotação, e como manter uma vila ninja é algo dispendioso, os Kages nunca conseguiram uma justificativa para gastar ainda mais com prisioneiros. A situação só pioraria quando Naruto e os demais ninjas de Konoha destruíram a BLOOD PRISON (que é aquela prisão na aldeia da grama que originou o nome do filme) para impedir uma catástrofe, mais prisioneiros tiveram que ser enclausurados na contenção, e como resultado a prisão que tem capacidade para apenas 700 pessoas já abrigava 2200 almas.

?: Dois mil e duzentos ratos de laboratório para meus testes...

Disse em voz baixa um homem de capa preta que andava tranquilamente por uma das áreas do deserto pedregoso...

Patrulheiro da Contenção: Ei! Quem é você e o que está fazendo por aqui! Essa é uma zona restrita, identifique-se ou estarei autorizado a usar a força!

O misterioso da capa negra não falou nada, contudo fez sinais de mão com tal velocidade que o pobre patrulheiro da contenção não teve tempo de reagir e nem percebeu quando caiu em um genjutsu avançado, ficando hipnotizado e a mercê do desconhecido.

Capa Negra: Força? O que um verme como você pode entender sobre força? – esnobou desdenhosamente.

Rádio do Patrulheiro: Atenção aqui é o controle central para a checagem de rotina, patrulheiro 88³ está tudo bem?

Capa Negra: Responda usando o código equivalente a nenhuma atividade suspeita...

Patrulheiro: Aqui é o patrulheiro 88, reportando: Nenhum rato na visão da ave de rapina.

Rádio: Entendido, novas checagens futuramente, desligando!

Capa Negra: Bem, quando sair daqui pode voltar ao normal e continuar patrulhando, mas vai se esquecer que me viu aqui e não vai passar por essa região de novo hoje.

Patrulheiro: Sim senhor! – após o homem vai embora e cumpre rigorosamente as ordens recebidas.

O desconhecido continua andando calmamente agora que o único obstáculo para cumprir seu objetivo foi removido. De fato se ele quisesse invadir a prisão ainda ia ter muito trabalho pela frente, pois apesar de superlotada a contenção de Konoha era muito bem vigiada, mas o misterioso ninja ia para outro lugar...

Capa Negra: Finalmente cheguei...

Falou isso enquanto avistava a fonte de água que abastecia os presos a quilômetros dali, e que ao contrário da prisão não possuía centenas de shinobis a vigiando. E vigiar para que? A fonte ficava escondida no meio de formações rochosas do tipo labiríntico, uma excelente defesa natural, e sua localização era guardada a sete chaves, nem mesmo os guardas da contenção faziam ideia de onde ficava, apenas os líderes da vila e alguns responsáveis por ministrar os produtos químicos para neutralizar o chakra dos detentos que viessem a beber ou tomar banho daquela água, para que um inimigo chegasse lá tinha que ter acesso informações ultrassecretas da aldeia, algo aparentemente impossível...

Capa Negra: Essa Konoha não muda mesmo, sempre nessa confiança cega na vontade de fogo e em seus heróis.

Após esse comentário o Capa Negra retira de um bolso um cantil, o abre e despeja na superfície da fonte um líquido cinza, em poucos minutos a água começa a brilhar nessa mesma cor, para depois normalizar-se como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Capa Negra: "Pronto, agora é só esperar, como os prisioneiros estão vulneráveis por não possuírem chakra sadio a droga vai fazer efeito bem mais rápido com eles bebendo, tomando banho e cozinhando nessa água contaminada, gostaria de estar lá para ver a cara dos guardas quando os detentos que julgam inofensivos começarem a se transformar...".

O cara da Capa Negra deixa o local.

VOLTANDO PARA SASUKE E SAKURA.

O moreno e a rosada conversam já há alguns minutos.

Sakura: Sasuke, isso é muito repentino...

Sasuke: Eu sei, mas eu pensei muito a respeito e tenho certeza, você foi a única de todas aquelas garotas que ficavam me seguindo que não desistiu de mim mesmo quando eu além de fugir da vila entrei para a Akatsuki, foi a única a vir atrás de mim, a sempre querer me resgatar das trevas, e mesmo agora tanto tempo depois eu ainda posso ver e seus olhos... Você ainda me ama não é?

Sakura: Eu... Sinceramente não sei!

Sasuke: Vejamos então.

Sasuke tira a jaqueta ficando com a parte de cima do corpo a mostra e agarra Sakura e lhe dá um beijo cheio de desejo, a rosada pega de surpresa no começo fica sem reação, mas acaba cedendo e corresponde ao Uchiha.

Sasuke: Viu o que eu falei? Você ainda me quer...

Sakura: Eu sei! É a mais pura verdade! Mas não significa que vou ficar contigo, você não quer uma companheira para a vida, apenas uma mulher para dar a luz aos seus filhos e reconstruir seu clã.

Sasuke: É verdade que eu quero reconstruir meu clã, mas vou fazer isso certo, com ajuda de uma mulher de quem eu quero ficar junto.

Sakura: Sasuke...

Mas a Haruno não tem tempo de dizer mais nada, Sasuke a beija de novo, e ela corresponde, porém a moça arregala os olhos, do nada o Uchiha começa a passar a mão por todo corpo dela, cada vez com mais força e em lugares impróprios, nem esperando ela se sentir a vontade para tal coisa, não a fez querer aquilo como o Uzumaki fazia...

Sakura: Sasuke! Aqui no meio do mato não...

Sasuke: Não se preocupe ninguém passa por aqui, é de difícil acesso, por que acha que eu te trouxe?

Sakura levou um susto, então ele já havia escolhido o lugar da conversa com intuito de tirar proveito dela? Naruto jamais a chamava para sair com segundas intenções, até foi capaz de dormir na mesma cama que ela por uma noite toda apenas para fazê-la sentir-se segura, sem fazer sequer um toque mais ousado.

Sasuke logo levanta a blusa da rosada e abre seu sutiã, a deixando com os pequenos seios a mostra, a Haruno afasta o moreno e tenta esconder sua nudez parcial com os braços, mas o Uchiha ignora a vergonha que a moça estava sentindo e tira as mãos dela do caminho continuando a apalpar e lamber sem reparar que a garota não está gostando da situação.

Sakura: "O Naruto nunca foi bruto assim, ele sempre ficava nos carinhos e beijos por um bom tempo, e nunca foi de fazer esse tipo de coisa antes de estar em algum lugar em que eu me sentisse a vontade... Mas se for o Sasuke está tudo bem, não é?" – pensou meio duvidosa.

Sasuke começa a passar uma mão por dentro do short da Haruno.

Sakura: Sasuke, já não!

Sasuke: Para que perder tempo, vamos logo ao que interessa...

Sakura não acreditava no que ouvia, passou a vida toda chamando o Naruto de Baka, mas era Sasuke que estava sendo insensível com ela, sem se importar com o que estava sentindo...

Sasuke: Ótimo, agora vamos baixar esse short que só atrapalha.

Sakura: Não! Você tá brincando, não pode estar querendo me deixar pelada aqui no meio do mato?

Sasuke: Eu já falei que ninguém passa aqui, não tem perigo.

Sakura: Não é isso...

Mas já era tarde, de uma vez só o Uchiha abaixou o short e a calcinha da kunoichi, que ficou apavorada. Sasuke logo começou a lamber a intimidade da garota.

Sakura: Não! Já chega, vamos parar...

Sasuke: Eu adoro quando vocês fingem que não querem...

Sakura: "Fingindo que não quer? Quem está fingindo? Não é óbvio que eu não estou gostando? Ele por acaso tá pensando em mim? O Naruto sempre se preocupava com o que eu estava sentindo...". – pensa meio enojada com a situação.

Depois de mais alguns instantes Sasuke para com o sexo oral, se levanta e fica olhando Sakura nos olhos...

Sakura: O que foi? – perguntou preocupada com o que estava por vir...

Sasuke: Já fiz bastante, agora é sua vez. – disse o moreno sem se preocupar em fazer sentido no que dizia.

Sakura: Como assim minha vez?

A resposta para essa pergunta viria logo na sequência, sem dizer nada Sasuke colocaria as mãos na cabeça da rosada e a empurraria para baixo a forçando a ficar de joelhos, foi ai então para desespero da Haruno que ele retirou seu membro parcialmente ereto para fora das calças e o empurrou contra a boca da moça.

Sakura: Sasuke eu não ach...

Mas não teria tempo de terminar a frase, pois o Uchiha de uma forma violenta aproveitou que a boca da Haruno estava aberta para enfiar seu pênis lá dentro, até o fundo da garganta quase fazendo a garota engasgar...

Sakura: "Naruto nunca me obrigou a fazer nada que não quisesse...".

Sasuke: Isso assim vadia! – gritou sem se importar com os sentimentos de Sakura enquanto pressionava a boca dela com o pênis.

Sakura: "vadia, o que esse idiota tá pensando! Idiota? Mas ele não é "bonzão" por quem eu sempre delirei? Foi esse cara que eu persegui a vida toda? Foi por esse tipo de atitudes que a Ino e a Karin terminaram com ele? É por um imbecil desses que eu vou perder minha chance de ficar com o Naruto? "- e assim fervilhava a mente da rosada a mil perguntas e decepções.

Sasuke: Melhor eu parar, antes que eu acabe na sua boca e não possamos mais ir pro evento principal.

Sakura (enquanto se levantava): Que bom, pelo menos vai parar... Como assim evento principal?!

Mais uma vez a resposta para a pergunta da Haruno vira por ações e não por palavras. O Uchiha a viraria de costas e puxaria seu quadril para trás, e de uma vez só sem avisar a penetraria de forma bruta, a machucando muito, pois não estava lubrificada.

Sakura: "O quê? Sem preliminares! Mas o Naruto sempre caprichava nas preliminares antes de penetrar, ele sempre garantia que eu sentisse só prazer, não dor, eu achava que todo homem que se prese soube-se disso!".

Sasuke nem reparava na expressão de dor que a Haruno fazia enquanto ele "socava" na intimidade dela sem nenhuma consideração.

Sakura: "Como tendo um pau tão menor que aquela bazuca do Naruto ele consegue me machucar tanto!".

Sakura: Mais devagar, por favor!

Sasuke: Que nada, você se acostuma.

Sakura: "Ele sempre foi besta assim? Como eu não reparei?".

Sasuke: Nossa! Foi mal, já vou gozar! AHHHH!

Sakura: "Se fosse o Naruto que estivesse ai atrás de mim eu diria "mas já", por que ele aguenta bem mais e eu estaria gostando, mas nesse caso...".

Sakura: Até que enfim.

Sakura escuta um som, mas devido ao alivio que sentia por o Uchiha ter saído "de dentro" dela, acabou não dando importância.

Sakura: "Deve ter sido um esquilo".

Sasuke: Viu como foi bom ficarmos juntos!

Sakura: Tudo bem, você foi um imbecil hoje, errou feio, mas o importante é que estamos juntos, isso é bom, pelo menos eu acho...

Sasuke: Como assim imbecil? Erro? Você também não gostou? – disse o moreno horrorizado por mais uma mulher não parecer satisfeita após ter sexo com ele.

Sakura: Eu falei isso em voz alta?! Ai meu Kami!

SAKURA TÚNEL DO TEMPO OFF.

NARUTO TÚNEL DO TEMPO ON.

Naruto corria pelo bosque desesperado tentando se afastar o máximo possível do local onde teve a grande decepção de sua vida... Estava procurando Sakura quando escutou a voz de Sasuke gemendo ali perto, ficou curioso e foi saber o que estava acontecendo, quando chegou dava para ver Sasuke pelas costas, sem a jaqueta e fazendo movimentos de "vai e vem" contra uma arvore, o Uzumaki ficou sem entender e pouco antes de ir perguntar ao Uchiha o que ele estava fazendo, o mesmo sai do lugar revelando uma Sakura quase completamente nua, também de costas para o loiro, com um líquido escorrendo por entre as pernas e se apoiando com as mãos na árvore, deixando claro que a Haruno se entregou a primeira cantada do Uchiha e fez sexo com ele.

Naruto: Eu não acredito, depois de tudo que eu fiz por ela, depois de tanto tempo a consolando, sendo seu ombro amigo, fazendo tudo para conquista-la. Ela me troca pelo Uchiha na primeira oportunidade!

Após falar nesse nome, Naruto sente uma raiva profunda, tanto sofrimento, tantos anos da sua vida desperdiçados, e para quê? Para trazer o pior amigo que alguém poderia ter, egoísta, traiçoeiro e convencido de volta para vila... Pensando bem, será que ele e Sasuke já foram amigos? Não dava para saber, Sasuke só aceitava Naruto por perto para parecer ainda mais genial do que era, mas foi só o loiro começar a progredir que a verdadeira face do moreno veio à tona, uma pessoa que não admite que ninguém lhe ofusque ou compita com ele. Bastou apenas o irmão falar algumas coisas no ouvido do emo para esse trair a vila e todos seus amigos apenas para sair numa busca insana por poder que culminaria na sua ida para Akatsuki... E por fim ainda trabalhar para o culpado pela queda dos Uchiha, se não tivesse por acaso encontrado Itachi no campo de batalha teria sido um mero peão de Madara durante a guerra, para ser descartado logo após a vitória do imortal... E ainda sim Naruto deu um jeito para que o Uchiha fosse perdoado, e em troca ganha mais uma "facada nas costas".

Naruto: Mas se eu já sabia disso porque fiquei perdendo tempo tentando salvar ele? A sim! Foi aquela maldita promessa...

Naruto então recorda da promessa que fez para Sakura, de como a garota dos cabelos cor-de-rosa ignorou totalmente os sentimentos que sabia que o loiro tinha por ela ao lhe dizer que a única coisa que precisava dele na vida era o Uchiha de volta... Como foi perder tanto tempo com aquela mulher inescrupulosa? Ela sempre viveu esnobando-o e se achando superior, mas quando levava um fora do Uchiha sempre vinha chorar as mágoas nos braços do loiro... Depois da saída de Sasuke da aldeia sobrava sempre para ele consolar a rosada, dizendo que o moreno ia voltar para ela... Mesmo amando-a, tinha que falar isso... E agora depois que cumpriu a maldita promessa, trouxe aquele infeliz de volta, dedicou tantos meses a curar as feridas no coração da Haruno, basta apenas o bastardo assobiar para ela ir correndo "dar" para ele...

Naruto: Meu Kami... O que foi que aproveitei dessa vida... Sim, venci Madara na Batalha final contra a Akatsuki, mas como estou agora? De volta ao ponto de partida, sozinho e deprimido... Dediquei minha vida a uma garota que só me usou e a um suposto amigo que não olha nada além do próprio umbigo! – praguejava em meio a lágrimas de ódio...

Quem estivesse por perto naquela hora escutaria um grito, que seria uma mistura de dor, sofrimento, ódio e... Decepção...

NARUTO TÚNEL DO TEMPO OFF.

Naruto acorda gritando com todas as suas forças, ele emanava uma áurea assassina tão forte que teria sido capaz de denunciar sua posição mesmo naquele enorme labirinto que eram as pedras espectrais, mas tal coisa não ocorreu, Killer assumiu o corpo do Uzumaki pouco antes desse sair de sua meditação, assim a voz e o ódio do loiro só foram sentidos dentro de sua própria mente...

Killer: Eu te avisei que nada de bom podia vir de revirar essas memórias malditas, agora para de ficar se automutilando e apenas descanse, já basta não é?

Naruto: É claro que não basta!

Killer: Como é que é?

Naruto: O que acabei de ver só iria bastar se fosse o Kakashi que estivesse me caçando por ter matado o Sasuke e a Sakura! Mas a situação é bem o contrário! Eles estão me caçando por matar o Sensei! Eu tenho que me lembrar como o ele morreu, é a única forma de poder provar minha inocência e voltar para Konoha e dar o troco naqueles dois traidores!

Killer: Pare com isso, as coisas não vão acabar bem, além do mais você já devolveu para eles o triplo do mal que fizeram para você mais os juros e correção!

Naruto: A decisão é minha! E se eu já dei o troco neles é agora mesmo que eu não vou desistir de relembrar de tudo! Vou saborear rever cada momento da minha vingança! Até porque pior de que está não pode ficar...

Killer: É ai que você se engana...

CONTINUA...

Notas Finais

Tema de Encerramento: watch?v=kzUYuejXa4o  
(Monster, por Skillet).  
Epero que tenham gostado, previsão do próximo cap é para sair na terça dia 9 do 10 de 2012;  
Comentem! Não custa nada e motiva o autor! Até mais...


	4. Chapter 4

Tema de Abertura: watch?v=aqxzATT6pDg  
(Voices, por Rev Theory).

Capítulo 4 - Confrontos Inevitáveis

_Anteriormente nessa Fanfic: _

_Killer: Eu te avisei que nada de bom podia vir de revirar essas memórias malditas, agora para de ficar se automutilando e apenas descanse, já basta não é?_

_Naruto: É claro que não basta!_

_Killer: Como é que é?_

_Naruto: O que acabei de ver só iria bastar se fosse o Kakashi que estivesse me caçando por ter matado o Sasuke e a Sakura! Mas a situação é bem o contrário! Eles estão me caçando por matar o Sensei! Eu tenho que me lembrar como o ele morreu, é a única forma de poder provar minha inocência e voltar para Konoha e dar o troco naqueles dois traidores!_

_Killer: Pare com isso, as coisas não vão acabar bem, além do mais você já devolveu para eles o triplo do mal que fizeram para você mais os juros e correção!_

_Naruto: A decisão é minha! E se eu já dei o troco neles é agora mesmo que eu não vou desistir de relembrar de tudo! Vou saborear rever cada momento da minha vingança! Até porque pior de que está não pode ficar..._

_Killer: É ai que você se engana..._

NARUTO TÚNEL DO TEMPO ON:

Killer: Naruto...

Naruto: O que você quer Killer?! Veio dizer "eu avisei que esses dois não valem sua dedicação", sim você está certo! Os que deviam ser os meus melhores amigos não passam de uma corja de desleais, satisfeito agora?

Killer: Eu só ia perguntar se você precisava de ajuda...

Naruto: Não mesmo!

Killer:...

Naruto para de correr um pouco, está totalmente atordoado e não importa-se mais com nada... Ele vê o Ichimaru aberto, mas não resolve entrar lá, ramen não vai tapar o vazio que sente na alma, olha para o céu, pela posição do sol já era quase meio dia... Estava atrasado para a reunião com a Hokage...

Naruto: Que se foda! – esbravejou o loiro em meio a sua fúria, não ia conseguir fazer uma boa apresentação naquele estado, e dependendo do que os conselheiros decrépitos criticassem no projeto ele talvez acabasse matando alguém.

Killer: Vai deixar aqueles falsos te tomarem até isso? Eles já não estragaram demais sua vida?

Naruto: Amanhã eu envio as previsões de contabilidade para a vovó, ela vai ver que está tudo em perfeitas condições e não vai deixar uma ideia tão boa morrer, nem que tenha que passar por cima dos conselheiros ou pedir verbas ao senhor feudal...

Naruto tem um acesso de raiva ao pensar no ser aviltante que era o Senhor Feudal do País do fogo...

Killer: Mas...

Naruto: Killer, preste bem atenção: eu NÃO QUERO SABER! Entendeu?

Naruto segue saltando enfurecido pelos telhados de Konoha por mais algum tempo, até que vê o bar onde costumava acompanhar Jiraya... E o ver beber até cair inconsciente no chão...

Naruto: Bem hoje é a minha vez!

O Uzumaki adentra o estabelecimento e vai sentar-se em uma mesa qualquer, sendo recebido com um sorriso pelo dono que reconheceu de imediato o garoto que sonhava ser Hokage e que sempre tinha que carregar o sensei "podre de bêbado" ao final da Noite, porem naquele dia algo estava diferente, e não era o fato do garoto vir sozinho, mas sim por não trazer no rosto a expressão alegre de sempre.

Dono do Bar: Naruto! Há quanto tempo! O que lhe traz aqui?

Naruto: Traz-me a porcaria com álcool mais forte daqui... – ordenou sem nenhuma educação.

O dono do bar ficou fitando o loiro, não estava zangado pela forma como foi respondido, mas preocupado, pois era visível que o Uzumaki estava alterado, ainda mais porque ele nunca bebeu e agora entrava em um bar pedindo a bebida mais forte do estoque, com certeza isso não iria ajuda-lo...

Dono do Bar: Por favor, não fique se fazendo, deixa que eu te trago aquela sopa de feijão doce que sei que adora. – propôs, tentando contornar a situação.

Naruto: Se eu quisesse a tal sopa, eu pedia! Traga logo a bebida mais forte daqui!

Dono do Bar: Naruto, o que a Sakura iria dizer de lhe ver bebendo a essa hora do dia? – argumentou, sem saber a besteira que tinha dito.

Nesse momento a cena dos seus colegas de time no bosque vem a mente de Naruto que apenas revida em puro ódio:

Naruto: Gonzo (nome do cara), se quer saber o que aquela puta ia pensar pergunte pro bastardo Uchiha, agora serve o que pedi ou toco fogo nessa espelunca!

Depois dessa o homem desistiu de persuadir o garoto a não recorrer ao álcool para esquecer os problemas, com toda sua experiência e sabendo que no passado Sakura vivia atrás do tal Uchiha, já deu para entender o que estava acontecendo, Naruto estava a ter um dos piores dias de sua vida, e não havia como impedir que fizesse alguma besteira para tentar fugir da dor, agora era ter paciência e ir servindo até o garoto levar um tombo da mesa e recuperar o juízo vomitando no banheiro...

Gonzo: "Pelo menos ele vai tomar o primeiro porre da vida no boteco de um amigo, vou me certificar de falar que se trata apenas de boatos quando começarem a falar mal dele, pelo menos sua reputação sairá intacta".

Enquanto pensa nisso o homem pega um vidro de bebida qualquer na prateleira, abre e serve uma dose para o Uzumaki:

Gonzo: Aqui está!

Naruto toma o conteúdo do copo de uma vez só, mas ao invés de uma careta por achar a bebida muito pesada, encara Gonzo com uma expressão de raivosa:

Naruto: Tá de piada comigo?! O Jiraya sensei sempre vinha aqui tomar o negócio mais forte da prateleira e saia sem conseguir andar direito! Essa coisinha doce jamais iria derrubá-lo!

Gonzo fica assustado nesse instante, a dose que ofereceu ao loiro de fato não era do coquetel mais forte que tinha, mas ainda sim era o bastante para derrubar facilmente homens que já possuíam costume de beber a muito tempo, não deveria ser chamada de "coisinha doce" por um guri novo que estava ingerindo bebida alcoólica pela primeira vez na vida...

Gonzo: Naruto... Eu não acho boa ideia...

Naruto: Você não acha nada! Traz o que o sensei pedia e pro seu próprio bem é melhor parar de me tentar me passar a perna! - interrompeu, com ódio na voz.

O dono do bar percebeu que já não tinha opção, ia ter que dar o que lhe era exigido, caso contrário podia ficar em maus lençóis...

Gonzo: Muito bem então, mas aquilo demora um pouco para preparar, espere que eu volte.

Naruto não respondeu, apenas acenou com a cabeça e ficou pensando nas muitas coisas que sacrificou na vida para ajudar o outros...

ENQUANTO ISSO NO ESCRITÓRIO DA HOKAGE:

Tsunade andava de um lado para o outro da sala, estava nervosa, já havia passado 40 minutos do horário que havia marcado para o começo da apresentação do projeto de Naruto, e os conselheiros já se demonstravam muito irritados com a situação.

Tsunade: "Mas que droga! Aquele cabeça-oca sempre foi descuidado e lerdo, mas nunca irresponsável em um assunto tão importante para a vila, ele não pode ter esquecido que o dia era hoje, só pode ter acontecido algo...".

Homura: Quem esse moleque pensa que é para fazer os líderes da aldeia ficarem esperando por ele feito idiotas!

Tsunade: Esse moleque é o ninja que salvou cada ser vivo nesse mundo, incluindo suas carcaças velhas também! – rosnou Tsunade indignada.

Os conselheiros da vila se entreolharam, não podiam levar a conversa para esse lado, caso contrário a derrota seria certa, o jeito era mudar de enfoque.

Koharu: De fato ele foi o maior herói na guerra contra a Akatsuki, mas as regras valem para todos, incluindo ele também, então se não pode ao menos comparecer na hora marcada para debater sua ideia não temos escolha a não ser dar o assunto por encerrado.

Homura: Isso mesmo, o Uzumaki não deve receber tratamento especial, ademais não devemos como conselheiros de Konoha ficar tirando tempo de nossos afazeres para ficar discutindo tolices.

Tsunade: "Como essas múmias ousam chamar de tolice um plano para permitir que após anos sacrificados defendendo a vila os ninjas da Folha possam finalmente envelhecer com segurança e desfrutar da vida.".

Tsunade: Creio que devem entender que...

Koharu: Hime, como Hokage não acha que já deu o bastante de seu tempo para um jovem que nem ao menos teve a bondade de vir?

Tsunade fechou os olhos, sabia que havia perdido, havia muito serviço acumulado e se ela não tivesse exigido, a tal reunião só sairia para o ano que vem... Tinha cumprir suas obrigações, não poderia ir atrás do loiro por mais que quisesse.

Tsunade: Muito bem, reunião cancelada, o assunto volta a pauta normal e só será analisado novamente quando existir tempo sobrando para tal...

Homura: Até que enfim fez o que devia... Com sua licença Hokage.

Os conselheiros deixam o escritório.

Tsunade: "As vezes me pergunto porque apenas não estrangulo os dois até a morte e digo que foi legítima defesa... Naruto, espero que tenha um bom motivo para não ter aparecido aqui hoje...".

Alguém bate na porta do escritório com força, a princípio a Hokage tenta apenas ignorar, mas diante da insistência acaba se irritando e mandado o inconveniente subalterno entrar:

Tsunade: Pare com esse barulho irritante e entre!

Shizune adentra o escritório com uma cara preocupada.

Tsunade: O que aconteceu para você estar pálida assim?

Shizune: Apenas leia isso Hokage-Sama. – suplicou enquanto mostrava um pergaminho de cor vermelha...

Tsunade: Um pergaminho vermelho, mas isso só é usado em caso de emergência na Contenção de Konoha! Aqueles criminosos asquerosos ousaram causar uma rebelião?

Shizune fica imóvel, não respondendo o que lhe foi indagado. Tsunade não entende a mudez repentina da assistente, mas não insiste, apenas pega o pergaminho da mão dela e começa a ler.

Tsunade: Nani? Mais de dois mil prisioneiros estão todos a passar mal, ter febre alta, vomitar sangue e ter crises de dor insuportável? E os guardas não foram afetados? Mas que tipo de infestação maluca é essa? Shizune diga para o hospital mandar os agentes do centro de combate a epidemias para a Contenção de Konoha! Prioridade nível "S"! Ponham toda aquela área em quarentena imediatamente, seja lá o que for que estiver contaminando os detentos não podemos arriscar que chegue até a aldeia, e deixe minha ordem para que tratem de tudo com sigilo absoluto, a última coisa que precisamos é de pânico coletivo!

VOTLANDO AO NARUTO:

Naruto já havia passado do décimo sexto copo, e não dava sinais de que iria parar tão cedo, enquanto trazia a próxima dose da bebida, Gonzo pensava assustado consigo mesmo...

Gonzo: "O que está acontecendo aqui? Mesmo o sensei dele, o Jiraya, que tinha um fígado que parecia ser de aço não aguentava passar do décimo copo sem ter que ser carregado, e esse pirralho já bebeu muito mais e nem parece estar ao menos tonto!"

Gonzo deixa o coquetel na mesa e já vai fazer a dose seguinte, Naruto vai sorvendo a bebida fortíssima.

Naruto: "Mas que droga, eu esperava apagar e só acordar daqui uma semana, na OTI, por que raios só consigo sentir meu corpo meio "mole"".

Killer: É óbvio que você tem uma resistência bem maior a ficar alcoolizado, não esqueça da fusão com Kurama, você tem um metabolismo muito mais rápido que o das pessoas normais, por isso que suas células se multiplicam e cicatrizam ferimentos bem antes do tempo que outras pessoas precisariam.

Naruto: Killer, suas explicações científicas estão sendo um porre bem maior que a bebida!

Naruto vira a cabeça para o lado e fica olhando para a janela, quem visse aquela cena iria acha que o loiro estava a encarar o próprio reflexo no vidro, mas não era disso que se tratava... Ele estava olhando para Killer, que tinha se manifestado no lugar da imagem refletida na vidraça, ele era idêntico ao Uzumaki a exceção de dos cabelos prateados e olhos vermelho sangue.

Killer: Naruto pare já com isso, não vai melhorar nada sua situação ficar se embebedando desse jeito, além de que possui muitos amigos de verdade que não são aproveitadores como o Uchiha- argumentou enquanto passava a mão pelos fios prateados do cabelo.

Naruto: Isso pode ser verdade, mas o bastardo Uchiha era o único que conhecia a dor da solidão, era o meu único igual nessa aldeia, e eu já não posso contar com ele, é legal ter outros amigos, mas eles nuca vão me poder me entender de verdade, é quase como que se estivéssemos em planetas diferentes...

Killer: Pare de ser imbecil! O Uchiha sempre foi o centro das atenções, teve tudo que você quis, admiração e respeito de todos, facilidade em aprimorar suas habilidades ninjas e poderia ser facilmente um dos shinobis mais amados da Folha... E o que ele fez? Jogou tudo fora por interesse próprio, o cara que dizia que perdeu tudo quando sua família foi chacinada não pensou duas vezes em jogar fora os novos laços que tinha criado em Konoha para buscar poder! Se seus outros amigos estão em planetas diferentes, o Uchiha está em outra galáxia! Aquele é o último a poder te entender!

Killer percebe que Naruto debruçou a cabeça nos braços, de fato naquele não era o momento para ficar dando bronca, ainda mais falando o que qualquer um pode deduzir pelos fatos... Era melhor tentar consolá-lo.

Killer: Deixa para lá essa história ridícula de amigos, pense, agora que não vais mais perder tempo com a Sakura pode ter qualquer moça solteira de Konoha! Todas elas dariam um braço e uma perna por uma chance de ficar contigo!

Naruto: Killer... Eu não preciso de mulheres que me querem por que sou o ninja mais forte do mundo... Eu quero alguém que me conheça de verdade, que me ame por motivos além da lenda que sou, que escolheria estar comigo independente de tudo que construí... A Sakura sempre esteve comigo, viu toda minha luta para ser reconhecido...

Killer: E ainda sim só resolveu dar bola para você depois que conseguiu ser respeitado na Vila... Para de ser idiota! Para que tanto sucesso se não pode usufruir dele?

Naruto: Você é realmente um sociopata, não adianta nada chegar até o topo para morrer sozinho e abandonado, ou entrando e saindo de relacionamentos superficiais, eu preciso é de alguém que seja... Uma inspiração para mim...

Killer: Eu nunca vou entender o que passa na cabeça de vocês ditos "normais", mas toda vez que conhecer uma garota, jamais será capaz de saber se ela se interessaria por você mesmo que ainda fosse aquele fracassado de anos atrás...

?: É ai que você se engana...

Naruto: Hãn?! Quem foi que disse isso?

Nesse momento o loiro levanta a cabeça e não acredita no que vê refletido no balcão da mesa onde estava...

Naruto: Hinata?!

NARUTO TÚNEL DO TEMPO OFF.

Os shinobis de Konoha continuavam avançando em direção as ditas pedra espectrais, e Hinata continuava saltando muito a frente do grupo.

Sasuke: Hinata! Pare de ir tão rápido, sou o líder da missão, eu é quem devo ir à frente!

Os ninjas em sua maioria ficaram pensando coisas como "metido" ou "exibido", porém não contavam com a resposta da Hyuuga.

Hinata: Líder tu?! Só sé for na quantia de dívidas, emo falido!

Agora os demais membros da equipe ficavam pensando coisas como "bem feito" ou "valeu Hina". Já Sasuke ficou calado, nunca tinha argumentos quando mencionavam sua nova "nomenclatura", no caso, emo falido... Hinata prosseguia saltando o mais rápido que podia, demonstrando uma expressão cheia de sentimentos tensos.

Hinata: "Como as coisas puderam ficar assim...".

Seguindo-a de perto, porém indo mais na lateral, estava Kiba, que apenas observava a moça de forma furtiva, triste pela cruel situação dela.

Kiba: "Hinata, porque sofrer tanto por aquele condenado? Sendo que eu estou bem aqui por você...".

Mesmo sem estar usando o Byakugan nada escapava a percepção da morena, que logo notou que Kiba por vezes a olhava disfarçadamente, um olhar carinhoso, mas cheio de mágoa.

Hinata: "Kiba-kun".

HINATA TÚNEL DO TEMPO ON:

Hinata caminhava vagarosamente junto a Kiba dentro das terras dos Hyuuga, normalmente aquele clã fechado não veria com bons olhos um estranho acompanhando a herdeira para um lugar no meio do mato, entretanto naquele caso era diferente, pois a muitas gerações que os Inuzuca eram postos juntos aos Hyuugas e Aburames nas equipes de genins lideradas por um jounin, e apesar de que não possuíam nem de longe tanto entrosamento quanto os Ino-Shika-Chou, passou a ser comum receber eventuais visitas dos ninjas usuários de cães ou de insetos.

Hina em sua mente se perguntava o que podia ser que Kiba queria pedir a ponto de querer ir para algum lugar reservado, ele sempre foi bastante explosivo e desinibido, sempre falava o que pensava independente da situação, o que por vezes acabava por ser um incômodo, sendo que a Hyuuga sempre acabava relevando, pois esse era o jeito característico da família dele, que é também um dos poucos amigos que a moça possuía.

Após caminharem por mais alguns minutos eles chegam ao destino, o lago cristal, que tinha esse nome por possuir das águas mais puras e cristalinas de todo o país do fogo.

Hinata: Então Kiba-kun, o que tinha de tão importante para contar a ponto de ter que me trazer aqui?

Kiba ficou um tanto quanto encabulado, ainda não tinha se acostumado com as novas características de Hinata, a garota agora estava menos tímida e mais segura de si, já não temia mais discutir com alguém quando discordava e não tentava mais ficar agradando a todos, o que na realidade era bom, visto que ele não sabia ao certo como começar com aquela conversa e Hinata o poupava do trabalho querendo ir logo direto ao ponto.

Kiba: Bem Hinata, você sabe, nós nos conhecemos a um bom tempo...

Hinata: Desde pequenos Kiba-kun...

Kiba: Pois é, sempre fomos grandes amigos, mas à medida que fomos crescendo... – parou de falar como se faltasse-lhe coragem.

Hinata: À medida que fomos crescendo o que? – perguntou Hina sem entender direito.

Kiba: Bem, eu comecei a olhar para você de uma forma... Digamos, especial.

Hinata: Co-como assim? – gaguejou a morena começando a temer o que vinha por ai...

Kiba: Você foi ficando cada vez mais linda... Inteligente... E mesmo agora que se tornou mais forte e decidida... Continua com esse jeito meigo tão lindo.

Hinata estava paralisada, independente de não ser mais tão tímida assim, não consegui lidar com tantos elogios ao mesmo tempo, até porque estava mais acostumada com ofensas, na maioria das vezes pelo próprio pai.

Kiba: Enfim, depois de tanto tempo convivendo contigo eu passei a te admirar, e...

Hinata continuava sem reação, Kiba porém não notou, o Inuzuca puxou ar e falou de uma só vez:

Kiba: Hinata, EU TE AMO!

Aquelas palavras caíram como uma bomba na cabeça da Hyuuga, o que? Como? Mas eles eram nakama, quando foi que ele começou a nutrir tal sentimento? Ela estava quase desmaiando.

O Inuzuca não soube interpretar a falta de reação da moça e foi logo despejando:

Kiba: Eu quero muito ser seu namorado! Apenas me de uma chance e será a mulher mais feliz de Konoha!

Hinata: Kiba-kun, isso foi muito inesperado, eu não sei o que pensar...

Kiba: Apenas diga que aceita! – falou o ninja cão com uma piscada, mas seu humor logo se esvaeceu quando percebeu que Hina não correspondia o gesto.

Hinata: Kiba, não é assim, eu não posso...

Kiba: Não me diga que não vai aceitar meu amor por ainda ter esperanças no Baka do Naruto! – exclamou furioso.

Hinata: Mas é ele que eu...

Kiba: Não Hina, não me venha com essa história, você fez tudo que pode para ficar com ele, quase morreu o salvando contra Pain, mas ainda sim o panaca quis ficar com a Sakura, não vai ser feliz gostando de alguém que só se interessa por outra pessoa!

Hinata: Kiba... Não é tão simples assim de decidir...

Kiba: Então vou mostrar motivos para me escolher!

Kiba deixa cair a blusa ficando só com uma camisa de regata e começa a beijar Hinata, a moça fica sem reação, é uma experiência totalmente nova para ela, ser tocada por um homem, podia sentir-se apertada contra o abdômen malhado do colega de equipe, e seus lábios apesar de atrapalhados até que não eram ruins...

Kiba: Viu o que eu disse, eu te faço esquecer rapidinho o Baka que desperdiçou a chance de ficar com você!

Hinata: Kiba-kun... Não é assim que funciona!

Kiba volta a beijar a moça sem avisar, Hinata corresponde um pouco, porém o Inuzuca começa a tentar apalpar os seios da morena por baixo da blusa.

Hinata: Nani?

Hinata imediatamente dá uma potente certeira joelhada digna de muay thai no meio das pernas do colega de equipe, que imediatamente cai no chão se contorcendo de dor...

Kiba: !# ¨%# %$ $ ! (não consegui pensar em nada que sequer chegasse perto da sensação de dor que o KIBAKA está sofrendo agora, então coloquei esses símbolos aleatórios ai e pensem o que quiser no lugar deles!).

Hinata: Tá pensando o que seu cachorro sarnento?! Acha que pode me levar pro meio do matagal, dizer que me ama e tirar vantagem de mim?! Não sou nenhuma das cadelinhas que você costuma sair que é só chegar pegando, seu idiota!

Kiba: Hinata, uiuiuiuiuiuiuiuui...

Kiba caído pega a calça da Hyuuga, mas essa lhe acerta um potente chute de UFC na cabeça o arremessando longe e completa:

Hinata: Olha aqui Kiba! Eu vou relevar a burrice que você fez hoje só porque estavas desesperado de paixão e eu sei como é - disse se lembrando das lágrimas que derramou por Naruto- Mas se por um acaso isso se repetir, além de nunca mais falar contigo, eu te castro com uma kunai em chamas entendeu?!

Kiba: Pôquer Face level máx.

HINATA TÚNEL DO TEMPO OFF.

NARUTO TÚNEL DO TEMPO ON:

Naruto: Hinata?!

?:Será?

Naruto: Como assim será, tem que ser você... Pera ai! Porque está no lugar do meu reflexo na mesa?- perguntou sem entender mais nada.

Killer: A questão central não é essa, e sim como ela pode me ouvir, visto que ela respondeu meu comentário, definitivamente não é a Hinata...

Naruto: Então para de bancar a farsante e se revele! Se não eu vou...

?: Vais o que? Dar um murro na mesa? Baaaaka! –respondeu descontraída.

Apesar de haver lógica no fato de não adiantar em nada partir a mesa em duas, o que desarmou Naruto foi a forma como a falsa Hinata respondeu sua questão, uma voz alegre, e ainda ficou rindo da cara do loiro.

Naruto: Ok! Já deu para ver que não é inimiga, e como eu não consegui um coma alcoólico, você não poder ser fruto da bebida, mas ainda sim quero que explique o que está acontecendo...

Nesse momento a Hina impostora faz um sinal de mão equivalente a "KAI" (liberar) e é coberta por "fumaça dentro do vidro da mesa" , quando a "fumaça" dispersa é possível ver uma garota de olhos azuis, parecida com a do sexy no jutsu do Uzumaki, mas sem as formas tão exageradas, cabelos morenos e vestida é claro.

? : Olá! Eu sou Tanahi (h com som de r), a sua mais nova personalidade alternativa! – disse em meio a um sorriso.

Naruto: O que? Como? Onde?- exclamou o Uzumaki totalmente confuso.

Tanahi: Simples, agora você não tem mais distúrbio de dupla personalidade... Tens múltiplas personalidades! Meus parabéns, agora você é oficialmente um louco de carteirinha! – respondeu em tom de brincadeira.

Naruto: Era só o que me faltava, mais uma voz na minha cabeça para ficar me atordoando... Opa! Espera um instante! – Naruto fica olhando bem a moça – Você é mulher!

Tanahi (sendo sarcástica): Não! Eu sou um lobisomem! Vai ser lerdo assim lá na aldeia do Dragão (referencia a um local de uma Fanfic que li e não lembro o nome).

Naruto: Não é isso! Você não poder ser outra personalidade minha se é mulher!

Tanahi: Machista! Vai dizer que ainda tem preconceito de gênero em uma aldeia em que até o Kage é mulher! – protestou fingindo indignação.

Naruto: Não é isso, eu sou homem, como posso ter uma mulher dentro da minha cabeça?

Tanahi: É muito fácil, de tanto espaço que tens nessa cabeça oca dá para abrigar até um elefante ai dentro!

Naruto: Ora sua...

Killer: Já chega! Essa conversa perdeu o rumo faz tempo, Naruto entenda: É perfeitamente normal em casos em que o indivíduo passa apresentar duas ou mais personalidades extras que alguma seja do sexo oposto, isso não quer dizer nada, não é sua culpa, logo isso não te torna menos homem.

Naruto fica quieto, apesar da explicação lhe deixar mais tranquilo, ainda não estava a gostar muito da ideia, Killer fica da vidraça do bar olhando feio para Tanahi e começar a falar com ela:

Killer: Então, diga a que veio.

Tanahi: Como se fosse da sua conta!

Killer: Respeite os mais velhos sua...

Naruto: Era só o que me faltava, agora as vozes na minha cabeça além de conversar comigo, ficam se falando entre elas também!

Killer e Tanahi ao mesmo tempo: Não se mete Naruto!

Naruto: "que ótimo, a mente é minha e eu não posso participar da conversa".

Killer: Naruto... Estamos dentro da sua mente, é claro que ouvimos seus pensamentos, estúpido!

Naruto: O quê? Então eu nunca mais vou ter um momento de privacidade?

Tanahi: Nem se preocupe, nós não damos muita bola para o que tu pensas, seria perda de tempo...

Naruto: Levei nos dedos...

Killer: Agora vamos logo ao assunto, você não surgiu por nada, deve ter algum objetivo como eu tenho, diga logo o que é!

Tanahi: Simples, por juízo na cabeça do Baka, e fazê-lo ficar com a vida amorosa em ordem.

Killer: Já imaginava algo assim, mas não vai conseguir, além de ele querer uma pessoa que gostasse dele mesmo que estivesse no fundo do posso, ele não vai confiar em uma garota tão cedo!

Tanahi: Ah é? Então você é tão distraído quanto ele, por um acaso eu acabei de chegar e sei de uma mulher que além de merecer toda a confiança do Naruto, sempre o admirou mesmo antes dele fazer sucesso e ainda por cima é bonita, inteligente e totalmente o oposto da Sakura!

Naruto levanta a sobrancelha, se tal moça existisse seria a melhor coisa que já lhe aconteceu. Killer por sua vez fez uma expressão de descrente e acrescentou:

Killer: Esperamos que essa mulher de fato exista, pois com duas personalidades extras o cérebro do bobão na suportaria acrescentar uma namorada imaginária!

Tanahi: Bem... Que eu saiba a Hinata de verdade nunca foi imaginária!

Naruto e Killer ao mesmo tempo: Hinata?

Tanahi: Vocês dois sabem muito bem que a Hinata sempre amou o Naruto, algo profundo e sincero, e não um sentimento fútil como o da Sakura.

Naruto: Mas... Eu não a amo, não posso arriscar magoá-la...

Tanahi: Naruto, você até hoje se arrepende de ter recusado os sentimentos dela para ir de atrás da Sakura, ou é atoa que fica comparando as duas toda hora e sempre dá a vitória a Hina? No mínimo do mínimo você tem uma forte admiração e atração por ela, e estão esquecendo de um fato muito importante sobre o amor...

Killer: E o que seria? Perguntou num tom de quem não dá a mínima atenção, quando na verdade estava curioso por tudo.

Tanahi: Que a maior complicação do amor é justamente quando não reconhecemos que a situação é na verdade bem simples...

Naruto: Como assim?

Tanahi: Você diz que não fica com a Hyuuga porque não a ama, mas se esqueceu do seguinte, tem como alguém namorar por algum tempo aquela garota quase perfeita e não e apaixonar por ela?

Naruto: Bem...

Naruto estava totalmente boquiaberto, não conseguia entender como raios deixou passar algo tão óbvio... Porém Killer possuía muitos receios.

Killer: Tudo bem, ela é uma musa, mas será que é tão diferente do resto da vila? Ela só ama o Naruto porque esse lhe deu força quando era novinha, agora que é ele quem vai precisar de ajuda, será que vai continuar tudo tão bem?

Tanahi: Desculpe, mas já faz tempo que a Hinata não depende dos outros para seguir em frente, e acho que ficou mais do que comprovado quando ela quase morreu para salvar o Naruto do Pain que o amor é incondicional!

Killer: Bem, colocando desse jeito...

Tanahi: Sei, ainda tem suas dúvidas né... Bem, e se eu dissesse que a batalha contra Pain foi apenas a SEGUNDA VEZ que a Hinata salvou a vida do Naruto?

Naruto: Nani? Segunda vez?

Tanahi: Por essa não esperava né?

Tanahi faz uma série de selos de mão e imediatamente o bar se transforma em uma das imensas florestas que rodeiam a Aldeia da Folha...

Naruto: Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Como nos trouxe para cá?

Killer: É apenas um genjutsu, nada demais, não se assuste.

Naruto: Mas como ela pode fazer um genjutsu se não está controlado o meu corpo?

Tanahi: Simples, genjutsus são ninjutsus avançados que assumem o controle do fluxo de chakra do cérebro do oponente, logo é claro que estando dentro de sua mente me é fácil controlar seu chakra para te mostrar ilusões retratando o que quero lhe contar.

Ela aponta para uma arvore onde um garoto está treinando seu equilíbrio, era um guri meio baixo, com uma camisa branca e uma calça laranja, loiro, com um óculos esquisito na testa, mal se aguentava em pé no galho.

Naruto: O que esse guri imbecil está pensando? Ele vai acabar se matando...

Tanahi: Bem, ele é um garoto rejeitado por todos na vila, e que sonhava e ainda sonha ser o maior Hokage da história.

Naruto: onde é que eu já escutei isso antes... Não pode ser!- gritou quando reconheceu a criança.

Tanahi: Sim Naruto, o menino é você nos primeiros meses da academia, mas é apenas uma ilusão, não viajamos no tempo, é que aqui aconteceu algo que preciso lhe mostrar.

Naruto: O que seria...

Tanahi: Lembra quando você estava fazendo um treinamento e o galho da árvore quebrou te fazendo cair 7 metros de altura?

Naruto: Sim, eu quase morri, e fui acordar só uma semana depois, no hospital...

Tanahi: Sim, olha lá o "o garoto imbecil" prestes a levar o maior tombo da sua vida:

Naruto: Mas então...

Tanahi: já disse, é apenas uma ilusão, interferir aqui não muda nada, e ele não pode te ouvir, apenas fique quieto e me ouça.

Naruto cruza os braços e fica prestando atenção na personalidade feminina:  
Tanahi: O que lembra que aconteceu?

Naruto: Como você mesma disse, eu cai e começou a chover, dai... Sim, eu me lembro de uma pessoa, acho que uma garota, me ajudando, cuidando de mim, mas tá tudo embaçado, não consigo lembrar o rosto, ai eu desmaiei e só acordei no hospital dias depois...

Tanahi: É ai que eu quero chegar!

Ela faz sinal para a seguirem, o grupo da a volta e fica olhando a cena de outro ângulo. Tanahi aponta para uma árvore entre eles e o Naruto criança revelando que atrás dela se escondia uma menininha dos cabelos morenos, branca como a neve, delicada e meiga, Naruto logo a reconhece:

Naruto: Hinata-chan!

Tanahi: Isso mesmo, ela estava lá... Escondida como sempre, usando o pequeno intervalo entre os duros treinos para vir espiar você um pouquinho, o que era a maior alegria dela naqueles dias...

Naruto ficou calado, imaginando como podia ter sido tão distraído, aquele tempo todo pesando que estivesse sozinho na escuridão, e possuía tamanha dedicação de uma alma tão solidária... E não pode desfrutar da amizade dela por pura burrice.

Tanahi: Mas eu não fiz tudo isso apenas para mostrar aquilo.

Naruto: O que?

Tanahi: Veja. – ela estrala os dedos.

No momento em que Tanahi estralou os dedos o galho debaixo do Naruto criança quebrou, o fazendo ter uma queda horrível.

Naruto: Mas porque isso?

Tanahi não respondeu, apenas fez um gesto para que Naruto continuasse olhando, dali a pouco o tempo "vira" repentinamente, o sol escaldante que fazia dá lugar a nuvens negras, começa a cair uma fortíssima chuva, até ai Naruto recordava, mas não fazia ideia que tinha caído num lugar mais baixo que o relevo ao redor, quase como um grande buraco, e com a chuva acumulando lá, o nível da água ia subindo rapidamente até quase cobrir o rosto do rapaz, que inconsciente pela queda e com lufadas de sangue expelidas pela boca devido a hemorragia nos pulmões, não seria capaz de sair dali até a água o cobrir e acabar se afogando...

Naruto: Isso aconteceu mesmo? Eu não lembro as coisas ficarem assim, como foi que eu sobrevivi?

Quase que em resposta a pergunta do Uzumaki, Hinata aparece e começa a arrastar o loiro para fora do buraco, ela fazia força para conseguir movê-lo em meio ao barro e a chuva que deixavam a roupa dele ainda mais pesada, a certa altura ela cai e bate a cabeça numa pedra, quando começa a sangrar ameaça lágrimas por causa da dor, mas olha para o garoto e "engole" o choro, Hina continua o arrastando até uma caverna ali perto, nos minutos seguintes fica cuidando dele, tira as roupas molhadas para evitar hipotermia, acende uma fogueira, e aplica nele uma pomada a base de ervas medicinais para ajudar ele a se recuperar (ela não sabia do chakra da raposa). Após tanto zelo ela sai para chamar alguém, tempos depois Iruca aparece lá por acaso e encontra o menino, assustado o leva imediatamente a um hospital...

Naruto: Mas como eu não lembro disso? É impossível eu não recordar de alguém me salvar a vida!

Tanahi: Simples, você estava inconsciente, eu mesma só consegui descobrir isso por que venho das profundezas de sua mente, o seu subconsciente, e tenho acesso a esse tipo de memória perdida...

Naruto: Meu Deus, esse tempo todo... Ela estava lá por mim... E eu sozinho... Como pode... – o ar já lhe faltava- Não posso acreditar...

Naruto faz um sinal de Kai, libera o genjutsu, volta a enxergar o bar. O Uzumaki se levanta imediatamente e começar a correr para a saída.

Tanahi: Onde é que o senhor pensa que vai? – perguntou ela furiosa.

Naruto: Eu vou atrás da Hinata, pedir desculpas e tentar fazer com que ela me aceite!

Tanahi: Mas não vai mesmo!

Naruto: E posso saber porque não? Não está aqui justamente para me fazer ficar com a Hina?

Tanahi fecha os olhos, o Loiro era um cara legal, mas era um total idiota em relacionamentos com mulheres, estava para fazer a maior besteira que possível.

Tanahi: Se acha mesmo que a Hinata vai se jogar nos seus braços, sendo que você veio procura-la no mesmo dia que a Sakura te desiludiu e foi ficar com o Sasuke, você está completamente enganado!

Naruto cala-se, ainda não tinha entendido o que estava acontecendo, mas instintivamente sabia que tinha algo errado no que estava prestes a fazer.

Tanahi: Que bom que se acalmou. Entenda, se você ir atrás dela tão cedo, vai dar a ideia de que ela é uma substituta para a Sakura, e substituir outra pessoa é algo que nenhuma mulher irá aceitar, nem a Hina por mais que te ame vai topar isso, a única coisa que ia conseguir era magoá-la.

Naruto: Mas se eu explicar bem...

Tanahi: Não existe explicação que contraponha o que os fatos dizem, ainda mais com você indo atrás dela enquanto ainda fede a álcool, por mais que não esteja bêbado vai pegar mal, e depois a Hinata não é como a Sakura, não vai se entregar a você por causa de uma cantada bem feita e um beijo repentino, tudo que tu ias conseguir seria uma joelhada com força bem em cima dos bagos para aprender! (O Kiba que o Diga XD).

Naruto teve uma atitude rara para ele, se deu por vencido, o jeito era esperar para poder ir atrás de sua querida Hyuuga...

Naruto: Então eu espero algum tempo para ir falar com ela e fica tudo bem?

Tanahi: Claro que não!

Naruto: Mas você disse...

Tanahi: Ela vai estar brava contigo por ter demorado tanto para ir atrás dela para declarar seu amor.

Naruto: Pera lá, ir muito cedo é errado, mas ir mais tarde também? – perguntou totalmente confuso.

Tanahi: Entenda, as mulheres pensam um monte de coisa, e você não aparecer agora não significa que vai aparecer depois, ela fica com medo de você arrumar outra ou não querer dar uma chance para ela.

Naruto faz uma cara de "isso é complicado demais".

Tanahi: Eu sei que é difícil, mas a morena com certeza vale a pena, agora o melhor que tu tens a fazer é ir pagar o dono pelo que bebeu, tomar um banho para tirar essa catinga de álcool do corpo e dormir para esfriar a cabeça, amanhã vai precisar de uma boa desculpa para dar para a Hokage por não ter aparecido na reunião.

Naruto: Tudo bem então...

Naruto retira metade do dinheiro da bolsa de sapo que sempre trazia consigo e paga os coquetéis que bebeu, para depois pedir desculpa ao Gonzo pela falta de educação e sair.

Gonzo: Para alguém que bebeu a ponto de ficar falando sozinho na mesa ele está muito bem...

Killer: Então, Tanahi, meus parabéns, se saiu muito bem impedindo que ele fosse fazer algo que se arrepende-se, até conseguiu devolver-lhe a esperança de ter uma família...

Tanahi: Você me dando os parabéns? Não devia ser um vilão?

Killer: Minha cara, sabe como surgem as personalidades alternativas?

Tanahi fica sem resposta, de fato não fazia a menor ideia de como surgiu... Diante do silêncio da "colega" Killer segue com a palavra.

Killer: Nós surgimos... Por falta de expressão melhor, de sentimentos reprimidos.

Tanahi: Nani?

Killer: Veja eu, sou quase que o oposto do Naruto, desconfiado, manipulador, cretino e violento, são características que todo ser humano tem, em maior ou menor quantidade, mas o Naruto as abomina tanto que as mantém trancadas, entretanto não se pode viver sem elas... São como um animal selvagem, querendo sair da cela a qualquer custo, mas como o Naruto não abre o cadeado, essas características acabam adquirindo certa independência em relação a ele, e no final, se manifestaram como uma personalidade alternativa, no caso eu.

Tanahi: Então como foi que eu surgi?

Killer: Simples, o Naruto sempre teve dificuldade de perceber coisas que estão na fuça dele, e assim foi necessário que você aparecesse, manifestando características como dedução, prestar atenção nos detalhes e claro, o mais importante, dar sua dedicação a quem realmente merece, como a Hinata, por causa dela inclusive você tem esse nome.

Tanahi: Como assim? O que o Meu nome tem haver com a Hinata?

Killer: Tanahi se escreve com as silabas de Hinata ao contrário.

Tanahi: Não! O nome da Hinata ao contrário fica atanih!

Killer: Mais uma vez, seu nome são as SÍLABAS INTEIRAS ao contrário, logo hi-na-ta com as sílabas ao contrário fica ta-na-hi, seu nomezinho.

Tanahi arregala os olhos, era impressionante como as coisas agora faziam sentido.

Tanahi: Nossa, que legal, eu não esperava que você fosse tão gente boa.

Killer: E por que não haveria de ser? Eu ao contrário do Naruto só não deixo que me façam de otário, e mesmo que eu seja a "voz da agressividade" na cabeça dele, eu ainda sou parte do Uzumaki, então é claro que quero o bem dele... Da minha maneira é claro.

Tanahi: Que coisa mais esquisita, não dá para saber que esta com a razão.

Killer: O Naruto não é nenhum personagem de desenho animado para crianças, eu não sou o "diabinho" vermelho que aparece no ombro esquerdo falando para ele fazer coisa errada, e nem você é a consciência dele, aparecendo no ombro direito e falando o que é certo, somos tão humanos quanto o Uzumaki e logo temos opiniões próprias, que podem estar corretas ou totalmente erradas, o mundo inteiro é assim mesmo, nem branco e muito menos preto, apenas acinzentado, confrontos em que podemos dizer com certeza que lado está o bem ou mal, como foi o caso da guerra contra a Akatsuki, são exceção e não regra.

Tanahi: Sabe... Eu até que gostei de você, de vez enquanto consegues ser bem inteligente.

Killer: Como assim de vez enquanto? – perguntou revoltado, mas não obteve resposta, pois Tanahi já havia sumido do reflexo da mesa.

NARUTO TÚNEL DO TEMPO OFF.

O grupo de rastreamento de Konoha estava cada vez mais próximo das pedras expectais, os ninjas estavam tensos pela batalha que teriam logo a frente, enfrentar o ninja mais forte do mundo... Ocasionalmente um deles estava distraído com outra coisa... Justamente o líder da missão.

Sasuke: "Emo falido... De tantas coisas que poderiam me chamar por ter traído a Aldeia da folha, eu fui ficar conhecido por algo assim... Na verdade até que saiu barato, ainda mais depois do que eu fiz ao Naruto aquele dia...".

SASUKE TÚNEL DO TEMPO ON:

Sasuke e Sakura andavam por Konoha após o "evento" ocorrido na floresta, não estavam de mãos dadas nem nada do gênero, mas estava claro para quem os olha-se que estavam juntos.

Sakura: Entendeu?! Nunca mais me trate como uma vagabunda!

Sasuke: Tudo bem, desculpa, não quero que me deixe igual a Ino e a Karin.

Tinham tido uma dura conversa sobre as atitudes do Uchiha, Sakura deixou bem claro que ele jamais deveria força-la a nada, e esse aceitou, mesmo estando envergonhado por não ter conseguido satisfazê-la.

Eles continuavam andando e conversando sobre outras coisas, até que Sakura parou subitamente.

Sakura: Meu Deus! Esquecemos do Naruto!

Sasuke: O que tem ele?

Sakura olha revoltada para Sasuke.

Sakura: Seu imbecil! Sabe muito bem que o Naruto me ama, e que ficamos íntimos nesse tempo que você ficou me ignorando, como será que ele vai reagir?

Sasuke fica fitando Sakura, de fato tinha esquecido totalmente do amigo, o que lhe fez sentir-se mal, como podia não ter pensado no homem que lhe foi como um irmão, o salvando das trevas e pavimentando sua volta a Konoha são e salvo após tantos crimes cometidos...

Sasuke: Eu não sei como ele vai reagir, mas vocês não estavam namorando, não é como se tivesse traído ele...

Sakura: Não é tão simples assim, ele ficou me ajudando todo esse tempo na esperança de ter uma chance comigo, e bem – sentiu-se corar por contar tal coisa para alguém- Nós fizemos amor algumas vezes...

Sasuke: Você não é era virgem quando nos fizemos sexo na floresta?! – Exaltou-se.

Sakura assume uma expressão indignada.

Sakura: Você foge da vila, me esnoba todo esse tempo depois que volta e ainda queria que eu ficasse eternamente sofrendo por sua causa? Não sei se percebeu, mas não és grandes coisa, tanto até que a Ino e a Karin que eram tão fanáticas por tu como eu era, te deram um chute na bunda e estão em outros relacionamentos.

Sasuke se cala, ouvir que não era grande coisa logo da garota que era maníaca por ele o deixou muito frustrado.

Sasuke: Não era nada disso, eu só fiquei surpreso pelo fato de você "dar" logo para ele.

Sakura fica furiosa.

Sakura: Primeiro: Eu já disse para não me tratar como uma vagabunda, então usar a palavra "dar" nesse sentido está sumariamente proibido, e segundo: Ele foi muito melhor que ti em todas as vezes que fizemos sexo, na verdade você foi uma merda agora pouco, é tão ruim de cama que se por acaso o Naruto te perdoar como sempre faz, vou te obrigar a pedir umas dicas para ele!

Sasuke simplesmente se cala, ser posto abaixo do nível do Naruto era muito difícil para ele, mas tinha que aceitar, já tinha tempos que era assim, na guerra contra a Akatsuki foi Naruto que derrotou ambos os maiores inimigos, Tobi e Madara, sendo de longe o grande herói da guerra, e agora tempos depois enquanto o Uchiha tinha problemas até para reformar o antigo bairro do clã, Naruto era um expoente do mundo ninja, até um projeto revolucionário que iria ajudar incontáveis pessoas em todas as aldeias shinobi do mundo havia bolado...

ENQUANTO ISSO EM OUTRO LUGAR DE KONOHA...

Homura caminhava pelos bosques de Konoha, ia sozinho para sua mansão que ficava em um ponto mais afastado da aldeia, estava irritado por ter perdido tempo com o que chamava de "projeto estúpido do Uzumaki", em sua mente ficava ridicularizando a ideia do Loiro.

Homura: "Previdência Shinobi? Que coisa mais ridícula, querer que aldeia fique gastando dinheiro justamente para fazer ninjas parar e lutar? É o mesmo que dar um salário para alguém não trabalhar. Gastar uma fortuna para diminuir o próprio efetivo ninja e ficar vulnerável, que palhaçada por parte do garoto...".

Outras coisas do gênero iam passando pela cabeça do homem, porém ele logo abandona o assunto, sentiu um chakra escondido, e como era contra a lei de Konoha de esconder ou seguir um conselheiro, só podia se tratar de um invasor desavisado, e idiota por achar que podia lutar com um conselheiro de Konoha, que chegava a ser conhecido como sub-Hokage.

Homura: Não sei quem é você, mas tem apenas 10 segundos para se render antes que eu te mate...

A única resposta que o velho conseguiu foi dezenas de kunais vindo contra seu peito... Mas elas passaram direto, e em vez de sangue, o que saiu do lugar atingido foi fumaça...

Homura: É muito idiota por pensar que algo assim poderia me prejudicar...

Nisso o conselheiro faz uma série de selos e lança seu ataque.

Homura: Elemento fumaça, Jutsu da Névoa Tóxica.

O Velho se transforma imediatamente em uma nuvem negra de fumaça, que avança contra o esconderijo do agressor, ia matando qualquer vegetal ou animal que entrasse em contato com ela, os dissolvendo como se tivessem sido mergulhados em um tanque de ácido do mais forte. Em pouco tempo tudo envolta do local da luta já foi destruído pela assustadora técnica, e um esqueleto com restos de carne derretida jaz no chão, devia ter sido uma morte dolorosa.

Homura: Mas que pobre diabo, vir logo atrás de mim! Mitokado Homura, o último usuário do elemento fumaça assassina!

Ele ria maldosamente, foi virar o corpo para saber a identidade do ofensor, mas a o fazê-lo viu que o cadáver possuía estranhas tarjas explosivas, nem teve tempo de tentar escapar, as tarjas ao invés de explodirem deflagraram uma corrente elétrica poderosa que paralisou o sênior ninja. Ele gritou de dor, mas quem apareceu não iria socorrê-lo... Era o Homem da Capa Negra, que ria da situação do Shinobi.

Homura: Quem é você?! E como ousa atacar o sub-Hokage de Konoha!

O ninja tira o capuz da capa deixando seu rosto à mostra...

Homura: Naruto! O que pensa que está fazendo! Não me diga que vai trair a vila!

Não obteve resposta, apenas um Rasengan bem no meio do peito, Homura ficou sem poder falar, seu ar se foi, a vista foi embaçando... Até que só restou a escuridão.

O "Capa Negra" retira uma grande amostra de músculo do corpo de Homura e põe num frasco com um estranho líquido esverdeado para proteger o tecido corporal da decomposição, e após isso pega o corpo do patrulheiro da contenção, sim, ele usou o genjutsu que tinha lançado antes para controla-lo novamente e o mandar em um ataque suicida contra o conselheiro da vila, já sabendo que a pobre coitado ira ser derrotado plantou as tarjas elétricas como armadilha para poder se livrar do arrogante velho sem fazer força...

Capa Negra: Agora é só esperar os resultados da minha experiência com os prisioneiros da Contensão...

VOLTANDO A SASUKE E SAKURA...

Sasuke e Sakura continuavam andando, mas agora em silêncio, tinham dito coisas muito fortes um para o outro, definitivamente aquele relacionamento começou mal, mas as coisas sempre podem piorar, pois quando os dois contornam uma esquina, encontram justamente a última pessoa que queriam ver...

Sasuke e Sakura ao mesmo tempo: Naruto!

Os dois logo se afastam para tentar não levantar suspeitas, não sabiam que tinham sido flagrados por Naruto no Bosque.

Sakura: Oi Naruto, bem... Como é que foi na apresentação do projeto? – disse hipócrita tentando puxar assunto.

Sasuke: Oi Naruto.

Porem ao invés da boa e velha saudação alegre que o loiro costumava fazer, tudo que receberam como resposta foi um olhar assassino, cheio de ódio, Naruto apenas sai da calçada onde estavam e vai atravessar a rua, mas Sakura não percebendo que o colega de time já sabia de tudo foi atrás dele.

Sakura: Naruto, para que isso? Para de se fazer de durão e...

Não pode terminar a frase, pois assim que chegou mais perto do Uzumaki esse se virou e deu-lhe um sonoro tapa com tamanha força que a jogou de volta da calçada, Sakura logo percebeu que tinha sido vista trepando com o Uchiha no meio do mato, e que tinha perdido o melhor amigo que já teve, uma mão passava na parte atingida do rosto, enquanto segurava as lágrimas que teimavam em verter de seus olhos.

Naruto: Nunca mais toque em mim sua Puta!

Nesse momento as pessoas começam a assistir a cena, já adivinhando o motivo de tudo.

Sasuke corre ver se Sakura está bem, por sorte ela só estava com a bochecha inchada pela bofetada, e alguns arranhões por causa da queda. Ele se vira e vai falar com o Uzumaki.

Sasuke: Naruto eu realmente sinto...

Também não terminou de falar, Naruto usa uma velocidade espetacular para calar o moreno com um tremendo soco, quase tão forte quanto os da Tsunade e sem precisar usar chakra, o Uchiha cospe um monte de sangue e é arremessado contra o muro da casa em frente o demolindo.

Naruto: Não venha com besteira seu canalha!

Naruto torna a se virar para ir embora, mas Sasuke sai dos escombros e torna ficar em pé. Naruto atira uma Kunai com extrema potência, que passa raspando a face do moreno deixando um corte superficial, mas que sangrava abundantemente, e a mesma kunai que feriu o moreno foi capaz de arrancar um chumaço de cabelo de Sakura que com o susto começou a chorar com tudo que tinha.

Sakura: "estou sofrendo o que mereço, não devia ter agido como uma prostituta, acompanhar um cara insensível pro meio do mato e deixar ele fazer o que quisesse comigo".

Sasuke estava com o rosto repleto de sangue, tanto da boca pelo soco levado quanto do corte da Kunai.

Sasuke: Naruto!

Naruto: Meu nome não é osso para estar na boca de um cão como você, mas se quer fingir que é homem o suficiente para levantar a cabeça e me olhar nos olhos, siga-me se tiver coragem.

Dito isso Naruto sai correndo em tremenda velocidade, sendo seguido de perto por Sasuke, Sakura sai logo depois, mas não consegue acompanhar os dois e fica para trás.

Naruto para de correr em uma clareira na floresta, logo em seguida o Uchiha chega, e vai logo pedindo:

Sasuke: Naruto, pelo amor de Kami, perdão! A última coisa que eu queria era te magoar!

Naruto começa a rir desdenhosamente do pedido de desculpas do Uchiha, mas o riso dura pouco, logo torna a expressão de ódio de antes.

Naruto: Palavras vãs dessa vez não vão te salvar de sofrer as consequências por suas escolhas.

Sasuke: Se a questão são consequências, apenas escolha que eu me sujeitarei a qualquer coisa para fazer as pazes com meu irmão!

Naruto: Seu irmão está morto e enterrado, e só Kami sabe como você não merecia tanto zelo de alguém como ele.

Sasuke engole a seco as palavras do loiro, a coisa estava mesmo feia se ele chegou a falar esse tipo de coisa.

Naruto: Mas vou aproveitar que hoje está fingindo ser um homem de verdade e escolher a consequência por sua nova traição...

Sasuke: E qual vai ser?

Naruto: Hum... Que tal uma luta até a morte? – Nisso Naruto torna a sorrir, mas dessa vez com uma expressão demoníaca.

SASUKE TÚNEL DO TEMPO OFF.

Sakura: Sasuke! Chegamos.

Sasuke volta a focar na missão, os ninjas param de se deslocar, diante deles estavam as colossais rochas prateadas, haviam finalmente chegado ao refúgio de seu alvo, as pedras espectrais.

Continua...

Notas Finais

Tema de Encerramento: watch?v=kzUYuejXa4o  
(Monster, por Skillet).


	5. Chapter 5

Notas do Autor

Muitíssimo obrigado a todos que vem comentando nessa fanfiction, saibam que é essa atitude de vocês que é meu gás para continuar escrevendo e tentando melhorar!  
Tema de Abertura: watch?v=aqxzATT6pDg  
(Voices, por Rev Theory).

Capítulo 5 - O Terror que se Chama Uzumaki Naruto!

_O Terror que se Chama Uzumaki Naruto!_

_Sasuke: Se a questão são consequências, apenas escolha que eu me sujeitarei a qualquer coisa para fazer as pazes com meu irmão!_

_Naruto: Seu irmão está morto e enterrado, e só Kami sabe como você não merecia tanto zelo de alguém como ele._

_ Sasuke engole a seco as palavras do loiro, a coisa estava mesmo feia se ele chegou a falar esse tipo de coisa._

_Naruto: Mas vou aproveitar que hoje está fingindo ser um homem de verdade e escolher a consequência por sua nova traição..._

_Sasuke: E qual vai ser?_

_Naruto: Hum... Que tal uma luta até a morte? – Nisso Naruto torna a sorrir, mas dessa vez com uma expressão demoníaca._

_SASUKE TÚNEL DO TEMPO OFF._

_ Sakura: Sasuke! Chegamos._

_ Sasuke volta a focar na missão, os ninjas param de se deslocar, diante deles estavam as colossais rochas prateadas, haviam finalmente chegado ao refúgio de seu alvo, as pedras espectrais. _

_Continua... _

Os shinobis de Konoha finalmente haviam chegado ao seu destino, às pedras espectrais, o lugar onde se escondia seu alvo, Uzumaki Naruto, O criminoso mais aviltante da história da Vila Oculta da Folha...

Shikamaru: Bem, aqui estamos, agora temos que nos preparar para invadir, estamos pondo nossas vidas em jogo aqui...

Temari: Descobriu isso só agora? É contra o cara que derrotou Madara que estamos indo, óbvio que não vai ser fácil, então estejam prontos para baixas, pois duvido que saiamos todos vivos daqui...

Shikamaru: E só porque o alvo é o ninja mais brutal no mundo que nós devemos aceitar perder mais pessoas importantes? Uma baixa não é algo simples, e sim uma falha vergonhosa, quem morre não pode voltar, não se pode jamais admitir a morte de um nakama!

Temari se cala, havia esquecido como Shikamaru podia se tornar um cara enérgico de um momento para outro quando o assunto era a segurança de seus colegas de missão.

Sasuke: Nós já temos um plano, que é justamente para evitar mais mortes, vamos vasculhar o local e chamar os outros quando encontrarmos ele, só então lutamos.

Anko: Devo dizer que não temos uma estratégia mais viável, a nossa única opção é controlar os riscos que vamos correr e nos esforçar ao máximo...

O silêncio reina no grupo, independentemente de serem treinados psicologicamente para jamais hesitar em situações de perigo, não era fácil entrar em uma batalha contra alguém que sabiam ser muito superior, e ainda mais contra um antigo amigo...

Rock Lee: Mas me expliquem uma coisa... Já que é impossível rastrear alguém dentro das pedras espectrais, o que impede que o Naruto simplesmente nos espere entrar e saia por outro lugar deixando agente procurar por horas naquele labirinto enquanto ele some?

A pergunta de Lee pegou a todos de surpresa, de fato com exceção de Sasuke, Anko e Shino, ninguém tinha pensado naquela hipótese.

Sasuke: Melhor que explicar, eu vou demonstrar, presta a atenção:

O Uchiha faz uma rápida sequencia de sinais de mão e invoca um falcão, a ave logo levanta voo e pousa no braço do moreno, que então volta a falar.

Sasuke: Reparem nos olhos desse falcão- disse apontando para as órbitas do animal, olhando percebia-se que estavam avermelhadas, e as íris num formato estranho, quase igual a um sharingan- esse é o chamado jutsu "Monitoramento do Predador" com o qual eu aumento a capacidade da percepção dos olhos da minha invocação, que fica sobrevoando uma determinada área a quase dois quilômetros de altitude, tendo uma visão aérea de toda uma vasta região, mas de forma totalmente detalhada, assim se o Naruto tentar fugir enquanto estamos aqui, o falcão percebe e vem nos avisar, e saímos atrás do fugitivo, que perde a vantagem de não poder ser rastreado.

Rock Lee: Nice! Que ótima solução!

Tenten: Você sempre se impressionando por tão pouca coisa Lee...

Neji: Enfim, pelo menos ele não pode escapar por entre nossos dedos, agora vamos decidir quem vasculha qual região...

Shikamaru: Já que não vou conseguir dissuadi-los dessa besteira de se separar, pelo menos vamos formar duplas, estatisticamente isso diminui em quatro vezes a chance de sermos pegos desprevenidos, e nos dividindo em equipes de dois ainda vamos percorrer grandes áreas rapidamente...

Sasuke: Mas assim irá demorar o dobro do tempo para cobrirmos toda a extensão das rochas espectrais, e temos que achar nosso alvo logo!

Anko: Mas não adianta nada irmos assim até lá e ele nos pegar isolados um de cada vez sem termos a menor chance, a perda de tempo é muito pequena frente ao ganho de segurança, e sendo o líder da missão você deve por nossas vidas acima de tudo...

O moreno foi para revidar, mas logo percebeu que todos, inclusive Sakura, tinham concordado com o Nara, e que seria inútil tentar ordenar o contrário.

Sasuke: Muito bem então, Shikamaru já que a ideia foi sua divida as equipes com base no que sabe de nossas habilidades, eu vou invocar outro falcão e manda-lo para pedir reforços, depois disso seguimos com o plano.

Neji: Eu quero formar dupla com a Tenten! – exclamou o Hyuuga, para surpresa de todos.

Tenten: Nem ferrando! Eu prefiro ir sozinha do que com alguém que eu não confio! Se o Shikamaru não se importar eu vou com o Rock Lee.

Neji: Você e o Lee sozinhos? Nem pensar!

Tenten: Você não é mais nada meu para me dizer o que fazer!

Shikamaru: Parem os dois! Que problemático! Sim Tenten, tu vais com o sobrancelhudo, mas só porque seu estilo de usuária de armas se encaixa bem com alguém veloz como o Lee para dar cobertura enquanto você se prepara para atacar usando pergaminhos.

Neji: Eu já falei que eles dois juntos não!

Shikamaru: Não me importa o que você acha! Quero tirar todos vivos daqui, e é o que eu vou fazer! Não ligo para seus motivos pessoais!

Neji desiste, caso insistisse iria ter que contar para todos o motivo de ter rompido com Tenten, o que seria vergonhoso demais.

O grupo fica esperando enquanto Shikamaru decide quem serão as duplas, a hora da batalha se aproxima, a tensão aumenta.

ENQUANTO ISSO COM O NARUTO

Naruto estava apreensivo, sua ultima lembrança foi de ter desafiado Sasuke para um combate até a morte.

Naruto: "Que pena que eu falhei, pois ele está liderando a equipe de rastreamento, seria muito melhor não ter um tipo traiçoeiro como a aquele por perto, mas ainda sim eu não faço a mínima ideia do que aconteceu para eu estar sendo acusado pela morte do Kakashi sensei...".

Killer: Se não descobriu até agora, não vai dar mais tempo, os "convidados" já estão a nossa porta, o tempo se esgotou, agora você tem que se concentrar em como vai se defender, eles não vão te deixar ficar dormindo até suas lembranças voltarem.

Naruto: Tens razão, eu não vou dormir mais...

Killer: Finalmente vai seguir meus conselhos! Já era hora!

Naruto: Quem disse que te dei razão porque vou fazer o que tu dizes? – nisso o Uzumaki faz uma série de selos.

Killer: Nani?

Quando a outra personalidade de Naruto se deu conta, já estava no controle do corpo, sem entender nada perguntou:

Killer: Mas porque isso agora?

Naruto: Simples, eu controlo o corpo, eu não só decido quando vou usá-lo, como também quando não irei ficar com ele, te coloquei no controle, você se vira muito bem e sei que não vai deixar o grupo do emo do Sasuke nos matar, e enquanto isso eu tenho mais liberdade para vasculhar minha mente atrás de pistas do que aconteceu.

Killer: Naruto, isso é uma péssima ideia...

Naruto não respondeu, já estava "andando" dentro de seu subconsciente, era um corredor iluminado, cheio de quartos, cada um tinha uma porta com um nome escrito e relativo a uma época de sua vida.

Naruto (lendo os nomes das portas em voz alta): Academia ninja, Time Sete, Viagens com o Jiraya Sensei... – dizia enquanto ia avançando e encontrado momentos mais próximos do futuro. – Começo dos confrontos contra Akatsuki, bem agora estamos perto... Outra missão idiota atrás do Sasuke, invasão de Pain em Konoha, aqui está! Retorno para Konoha depois da derrota de Madara!

Porém essa porta era diferente, invés de feita de madeira pintada na cor laranja e entreaberta como as outras, era de aço, trancada com vários cadeados e correntes, e tinha escrito com sangue em baixo do nome: Perigo! Não se Aproximar! E ainda por cima tinha uma caveira para reforçar a ideia de local proibido.

Naruto: Como se isso fosse me impedir... – ele abre a mão direita e cria facilmente um Rasengan sem nem precisar de um clone para auxilia-lo. – Vamos lá!

Naruto esmaga o Rasengan contra a porta, que com o impacto explode em mil pedaços, sem oferecer quase resistência alguma.

Naruto: Vai ter que se esforçar mais Killer!

Killer: Como se eu pudesse te negar acesso a própria mente seu imbecil! – disse se manifestando como uma voz ecoando do nada.

Naruto: Imbecil ou não, eu já estou onde queria –respondeu enquanto adentrava o quarto intitulado "Retorno para Konoha depois da derrota de Madara".

O interior daquele recinto era algo deveras diferente, parecia bem maior do que aparentava por fora, algo com quilômetros de extensão, e várias luzes brancas piscando estavam flutuando imóveis no ar.

Naruto: Minhas memórias... – sussurrou o loiro, sem entender como sabia o que eram aquelas "estrelinhas". - onde foi que eu parei? Sim! Eu tinha dado aquele tapa na fuça da "cadela do pelo rosa"- disse saboreando a lembrança da bofetada que deu mandando a rosada para o outro lado da rua- dai eu tinha desafiado o meu pior amigo para um combate na floresta... Agora eu tenho que descobrir qual dessas centenas de pisca-piscas brancos vai me mostrar aquilo...

Naruto não teve que procurar, bastou ter dado a entender que queria ver como foi o combate com Sasuke que uma das bolas de luz que antes flutuava imóvel saiu do lugar e foi em sua direção.

Naruto: As vezes eu me esqueço que aqui é minha mente e sou eu que dou as cartas...

O Uzumaki estende a mão e quando encosta na memória "flutuante" seu corpo fica paralisado e seus olhos perdem a cor, ele entra em transe e começa a assistir o que aconteceu.

NARUTO TÚNEL DO TEMPO ON:

Sasuke: Combate até a morte? Você está louco Naruto? Nós somos amigos, você não pode estar querendo me matar só porque...

Naruto: Só pro que você e a vagabunda da Sakura me usaram de novo? E não diga que somos amigos, amigos cuidam uns dos outros... Amigos são leais... Amigos estão perto quando precisamos, você sempre recebeu toda a ajuda possível e nunca retribuiu! Você não sabe o significado de lealdade, e quando nós mais precisamos de ti, estavas em algum lugar por em busca de sua vingança tola...

Sasuke: Tola! Eu perdi tudo! Minha família foi toda assassinada pela segurança da vila! Como pode chamar isso de tolice! Não sabes o que eu passei!

Naruto fechou os olhos, não por ter se arrependido do que disse, mas por já ter ficado farto de o Uchiha sempre apelar para essa história de "coitadinho de mim" toda vez que o confrontavam com seus erros, mas dessa vez não iria se safar, o loiro ia dizer muitas coisas que a tempos estavam trancadas na garganta.

Naruto: Eu não preciso fumar crack para saber que é furada, seu imbecil! Se sofreu tanto quando perdeu sua família então devia ter hesitado mais em trocar a nova família que tinha com seus amigos em Konoha! Quando Itachi voltou a aparecer na vila após o ataque do Orochimaru, você devia ter ficado aqui para nos proteger! Devia ter se esforçado ao máximo para não perder tudo de novo, para que não machucassem as pessoas que ama, mas não, Uchiha Sasuke era bom demais para nós, tinha que ir embora só por que estava com o orgulho ferido de eu ter lhe ultrapassado e apanhar para o irmão mais velho – disse numa voz irônica.

Sasuke: Mas Naruto...

Naruto: Poupe-me de seus "mas", pode ter certeza Sasuke, o que você fez não tem desculpa, além de nos descartar como se fossemos nada, se virou contra o mundo ninja, querendo destruir completamente Konoha, mas chegou a pensar em algum momento em algo que não fosse o próprio umbigo? A resposta é NÃO! Saiu por ai achando que só porque mataram sua família podia ir matando a dos outros, e pior, de pessoas que nada tinham haver com a tragédia dos Uchiha, muitas que nem tinham nascido, meus parabéns, és um total imbecil!

Sasuke estava sem reação, todas aquelas palavras indicavam que o problema não era nem de longe quem ia ficar com a Sakura, quem podia imaginar que Naruto, sempre tão brincalhão e sorridente na realidade guardava tamanha mágoa de Sasuke, o caso do moreno com a rosada foi apenas um algo que trouxe tudo isso a tona, o Uchiha se perguntava como pode conviver tanto tempo com o amigo e nunca ter percebido tamanho sentimento ruim que ele escondia na alma...

Sasuke: Naruto eu realmente sinto...

Antes de poder dizer "sinto muito" foi golpeado com um potente soco no nariz que o jogou vários metros longe, agora o moreno sangrava pela boca, pelo corte que a kunai tinha deixado em seu rosto e pelo nariz, sua face estava quase que inteira vermelha, e a roupa toda suja de sangue, parece que Naruto não estava para brincadeiras.

Naruto: Sasuke entenda algo: eu NÃO QUERO SABER DE SUAS DESCULPAS FURADAS! Dizer que sente muito agora não vai mudar o que você fez, não adianta de nada, apenas sofrer vai ajudar em algo.

Sasuke: Naruto, você é o meu melhora amigo, eu não queria te magoar hoje, e você não sabe como me envergonho dos erros do passado, sim você tem razão, nada justifica tantos crimes, mas é por isso que estou aqui, buscando minha redenção, tentando purgar meus pecados...

Naruto: Ei! Nada do que você dizer vai mudar o que me fizestes! Agora é tempo de seguir em frente, dar o próximo passo, e para isso eu tenho que levar o que é meu e te deixar queimando na minha ira!

Sasuke: Eu...

Novamente Sasuke é interrompido, mas dessa vez não por um simples soco, e sim por várias kunais enxertadas com chakra do elemento vento, vido em sua direção, usando seus reflexos rápidos o Uchiha consegue se esquivar, mas o ar altamente cortante que as envolvia acertou-o de raspão, o que reduziu a fiapos a camisa branca que usava, além de fazer cortes profundos entre a cintura e as costelas do moreno, que agora vertia ainda mais sangue.

Sasuke: Naruto! O que está fazendo! Podia ter me matado assim!

Naruto: O que eu estou fazendo? O que você acha? Por acaso esqueceu que estamos em "uma luta até a morte", chega de conversinhas, não vai se safar dessa, hora de sofrer bastardo Uchiha!

Sasuke foi para argumentar, mas logo percebeu que não adiantava de nada, o Uzumaki estava com uma expressão demoníaca, seus cabelos tinham ficado prateados, os olhos azuis tomado uma coloração avermelhada, e o manto da raposa já tinha se formado ao redor dele, mas ao invés de vermelho sangue era preto, mais negro que a mais escura noite, e já tinha 6 caudas formadas, de fato não teria opção se não lutar com todas as forças, caso contrário morreria ali.

Sasuke: _Mangekyou Sharingan!– dito isso o Uchiha fecha os olhos, e os abre já com a sua última e mais letal versão do sharingan substituindo os olhos escuro-ônix que possuía- e agora tenho que me defender dos ataques físicos dele, não posso me deixar atingir por tamanha força bruta, Susano'o! – Sasuke invoca a poderosa armadura destruidora, que rapidamente se forma ao seu redor, primeiro apenas o típico esqueleto, depois a pele, e por fim ele materializasse como uma armadura e se estabiliza na forma de um samurai, é o Susano'o perfeito, uma das armas mais poderosas dos Uchiha, e para completar Sasuke ainda acrescenta uma camada de chamas negras do_ _Amaterasu, para consumir qualquer coisa que o tocasse._

_Sasuke: "Pronto, agora não tem como o Naruto me vencer, por mais que eu tenha cometido todos aqueles erros não posso andar por ai apanhando, onde ficaria o orgulho dos Uchiha assim? Sinto muito Naruto, mas jamais me superou, se eu perdi pro Madara e você o venceu foi apenas porque o fundador do clã Uchiha sabia mais das fraquezas de nossa linhagem sanguínea avançada que eu! Vou ganhar esse combate sem te machucar muito e amanhã quando tu estiver de cabeça fria eu vou fazer as pazes contigo e tudo vai ficar bem como antes, dai eu te pergunto como um baka como tu é melhor em satisfazer mulheres que eu"._

_ Assim pensou Sasuke animando-se um pouco._

_Naruto: Que belo brinquedinho você tem ai... Vai ser bem legal desmontá-lo!_

_ Naruto faz uma grande, porém veloz sequencia de selos e um pequenino cubo de chakra surge no ar bem acima do Susano'o._

_Sasuke: Vai enfrentar a técnica perfeita dos Uchiha só com isso? –riu-se._

_ O que Sasuke não esperava era o cubo aumentando até ficar enorme, o objeto então desce rapidamente até o chão prendendo o Susano'o dentro, e para surpresa de Sasuke, nesse momento as chamas do Amaterasu que cobriam o Susano'o vão enfraquecendo até apagar. _

_Sasuke: As chamas imortais do Amaterasu se extinguindo! Impossível!_

_Naruto: Não é impossível se está acontecendo bem na frente dos seus olhos! Esse é um cubo especial que expulsa todo o ar da área que abrange dentro de si, selando um vácuo no perímetro que abrange, uma vez presos ai dentro meus inimigos morrem asfixiados, mas essa técnica tem outras vantagens, por exemplo, sem ar não existe oxigênio, e sem oxigênio é impossível existir fogo, e o Amaterasu não é exceção meu caro..._

_ Sasuke fita o loiro com um olhar incrédulo, então em certos aspectos mesmo o invencível Amaterasu não era diferente de fogo comum?_

_Sasuke: Se o vácuo é mantido pelo cubo, eu só preciso destruí-lo! – o Uchiha faz com que o Susano'o dispare sua flecha contra uma das laterais do imenso objeto que o prendia, mas a seta disparada passa direto pelo alvo sem fazer-lhe dano algum..._

_Sasuke: Nani?_

_Naruto: Eu devia ter dito que ele sela APENAS ar, não encosta e nem pode ser tocado por qualquer coisa que não seja gasoso, e como você não manja nada do elemento vento não vai possuir técnicas para desmontar isso, parece que não é tão gênio assim!_

_ Sasuke estava numa situação inédita para ele, depender durante uma luta de uma habilidade que nasceu sem, normalmente sempre se safava com uma técnica do sharingan..._

_Sasuke: Muito bem! Pode ser verdade que eu não posso me livrar desse cubo inconveniente, mas advinha, ele não afeta o Susano'o, eu ainda estou intocável aqui, vais fazer o que? Ficar ai esperando o ar de dentro do Susano'o acabar e eu morrer asfixiado?_

_Naruto: Eu até poderia se eu quisesse, mas é claro que eu não quero, por que acha que eu te contei como funciona essa técnica antes de usar um jutsu de fogo e gastar todo o oxigênio que tem dentro do Susano'o? _

_ Sasuke ficou paralisado, era verdade, ele teria usado algum jutsu de fogo se o loiro não tivesse dito como aquele selamento funcionava, e nesse caso, teria morrido asfixiado, sem nem saber o que aconteceu, uma derrota simples, mas vergonhosa. O pior é que o Uzumaki só estava a brincar com ele, caso contrário porque não acabar com a luta logo na primeira chance como normalmente faria?_

_Naruto: Surpreso? É nisso que dá ficar sempre confiando nas habilidades especiais com as quais nasceu, devia ter se aprimorado e diversificado seu arsenal de jutsus, mas preferiu bancar o convencido e agora ficou obsoleto!_

_ Sasuke torcia para estar em algum pesadelo, sua linhagem sanguínea avançada que era a mais forte de todas, ficou obsoleta? Não podia ser verdade..._

_Naruto: Já que você não vem atrás de mim, eu vou tomar a iniciativa!_

_ Naruto cria um Rasengan enorme, entretanto não avança contra o Uchiha, Naruto encolhe a esfera a um tamanho bem pequeno e a enfia goela abaixo, para depois fazer uma sequência de selos para engolir uma quantidade enorme de ar._

_Sasuke: "Como ele consegue manter um Rasengan e todo aquele vento que engoliu dentro do estômago sem demostrar nenhuma expansão no abdômen?"._

_ Dessa vez o Uzumaki não pararia o combate para explicar o funcionamento de seus golpes, fez múltiplas posições de mão e disparou uma enorme bola de vento giratória, composta de lâminas de fuuton que se movia em alta velocidade retalhando o terreno que estava em sua trajetória._

_ Sasuke: "Isso pode ser perigoso para um ninja normal, mas com certeza não vai sequer arranhar o Susano'o!" – pensou convencido do próprio poder._

_ A bola de energia arremessada pelo loiro adentra o cubo e explode contra o Susano'o, e de fato não arranha a defesa do moreno, mas o impacto libera uma vibração tão grande que faz o Susano'o chacoalhar em tal velocidade que a olho nu surgia uma ilusão de ótica parecendo se tornar vários, e dentro da defesa do Uchiha o ar se tornava revolto e o moreno era atirado de um lado para o outro dentro da armadura, "quicando" contra as "paredes" do Susano'o várias vezes até cair no chão com algumas costelas quebradas e cheio de arranhões, e ainda mais sangue por todo o corpo. Sasuke se levanta ainda totalmente tonto dos vários impactos que sofreu._

_Sasuke: Mas o que..._

_Naruto: O nome desse jutsu é Fuuton VIBRATION IMPACT! Esse golpe se baseia em comprimir grandes quantidades de ar contra um Rasengan compacto no meu corpo o fazendo vibrar em tal velocidade que após lançado transforme em pó tudo que entrar em contato com ele! Nesse caso como o Susano'o estava no vácuo do cubo, não existia vento em volta para dispersar as milhares de vibrações por segundo da esfera, de tal forma que o Susano'o absorveu tudo, e como você estava dentro dele ficou indo e voltando igual a uma bolinha de pinball! Só que seu corpo é de carne e osso, e por mais forte que seja vai se machucar bastante com todos esses "arremessos"._

_Sasuke: Isso só pode ser piada, o Susano'o não possui falhas!_

_Naruto: Então se eu repetir o golpe não vai ter problema! Será?- perguntou o Uzumaki de uma forma irônica. _

_ Naruto repete o Fuuton VIBRATION IMPACT, sendo que o resultado é o mesmo, a esfera explode contra o Susano'o e chacoalha milhares de vezes por segundo, com o Uchiha "ricocheteando" dentro do Susano'o dezenas de vezes, caindo no chão ainda mais machucado do que antes, dessa vez o moreno está tão cansado que o Susano'o perde força, o lança flechas e a armadura somem, deixando apenas o esqueleto guerreiro da versão básica do jutsu. _

_Naruto: Grande merda essa defesa suprema dos Uchiha... – dizia com um sorriso maroto. _

Sasuke: OK! Você já se divertiu as minhas custas Naruto, agora já da pra parar!

Naruto: Eu sofri mais de três anos treinando só para te trazer de volta para a vila, então aguenta as pontas ai que sua tortura não acaba tão cedo!

Na mente do Uzumaki as duas personalidades estão em uma disputa acirrada:

Tanahi: Você não pode permitir que essa barbárie continue, desse jeito o Naruto vai acabar matando o Sasuke mesmo!

Killer: Não gaste saliva comigo, eu não vou de forma alguma levantar um dedo para ajudar o maldito do Sasuke!

Tanahi: Foi um erro mesmo confiar em você, alguém prega o ódio e força como meios de resolver os próprios problemas.

Killer: Não coloque palavras na minha boca! Eu apenas acho que antes de cuidar dos outros devemos conseguir cuidar de nós mesmos!

Tanahi: Que seja! Mas tu não podes compactuar com isso! Vai ser a maior encrenca se sair do controle!

Killer: Tanahi, você pode ser a voz do "deixa disso" ou "deve existir uma forma melhor de resolver", mas eu sou a voz da agressão, e se o Naruto finalmente vai por as mãos no emo traidor que é o Uchiha, EU É QUE NÃO VOU IMPEDIR! Entendeu bem?!

Tanahi: Seu imbecil...

Sasuke tenta atacar com Amaterasu de dentro de sua armadura gigante, mas ao contrário do que esperava Naruto apenas some no ar, o Uchiha fica sem entender nada, até que é atingido por trás por mais um _Fuuton VIBRATION IMPACT, todo os efeitos se repetem, com um acréscimo, o Uchiha não conseguem mais manter o jutsu, o Susano'o desaparece, ele olha para trás e vê Naruto encima de uma rocha rindo com arrogância, ele faz o sinal de kai e o ninjutsu do cubo desaparece . _

Sasuke: C-como você fez isso?

Naruto não diz nada, apenas levanta uma Kunai com um pergaminho amarrado no cabo, o moreno logo entende o que aconteceu:

Sasuke: É uma das Kunais com enxertadas com chakra do elemento vento que você me jogou mais cedo!

Naruto: Exato, elas tinham um pergaminho com um símbolo desenhado, que me permite viajar instantaneamente de um ponto para outro no espaço, igual ao meu pai, o Yondaime Hokage, Namizake Minato!

Sasuke: Então você já premeditou tudo!

Naruto: Exato, estou uns 10 passos a sua frente, mas ainda estou longe de terminar com você, só te derrotei duas vezes até agora - disse se referindo ao cubo e ao plano que acabara de executar- ainda vou te humilhar muito mais.

Naruto se movimenta com velocidade e em um instante já esta segurando o moreno pelo pescoço com a mão direita, enquanto usa a esquerda para acumular um chakra estranho, ele o injeta no ex-amigo, que por sua vez pensa ser o seu fim.

ENQUANTO ISSO NA CONTENÇÃO DE KONOHA

No hospital da prisão vários gemidos de pura dor podiam ser ouvidos, em uma das camas da enfermaria o líder do esquadrão médico da prisão, um shinobi experiente, tentava desvendar o que acontecia, analisava um prisioneiro afetado por aquela praga, o paciente estava acorrentado a mesa de cirurgia pois não conseguia parar de se contorcer em agonia.

Ninja Médico: Que raios está acontecendo aqui? Essa coisa manifesta sintomas pelo corpo inteiro, mais parece que todo mundo pegou umas 10 doenças diferentes! E não importa o que eu medique, a dor só piora!

Um enfermeiro chega desesperado e adentra o quarto.

Enfermeiro: Senhor! Mais emergências!

Ninja Médico: Raios, não me diga que tem mais um prisioneiro doente! Já passamos do limite de pessoas que podemos atender a muito tempo!

Enfermeiro: Um não, mais cinquenta! Céus, o que faremos doutor?!

Ninja Médico: Torcer que o Centro de controle de Doenças possa dar um jeito nisso, porque eu não faço ideia...

Naquele exato momento o detento da marca começa a espumar e ter convulsões como se estivesse com o vírus da raiva.

Ninja Médico: Que maravilha! – disse numa mistura de sarcasmo e ódio- mais um sintoma completamente aleatório que não fornece pista alguma para o diagnóstico!

ENQUANTO ISSO EM ALGUM OUTRO LUGAR DE KONOHA

Soichiro Agamoto voltava para casa após prestar o relatório relativo a mais uma missão ultra secreta de ranque "S" concluída com sucesso. Estranhamente a Hokage parecia estar muito apreensiva, nem deu muita bola para o que ele tinha a dizer e ainda pediu que fosse conciso.

Soichiro: "Tudo bem, ela deve estar tendo um dia difícil, acontece com todo mundo" – pensou tentando justificar a estranha conduta da líder da vila.

Ele era um homem já na sua meia idade, jounin de elite com mais de 22 missões nível "S" executadas com perfeição, era de estatura mediana não passando dos 1.70 m, relativamente musculoso e possui cabelos negros com alguns fios grisalhos que lhe davam um charme a parte.

Ele andava calmamente pela escura floresta, outros poderiam achar o local assustador e até se perder por ali a qualquer hora do dia, mas Soichiro não, afinal de contas conhecia o local com a palma da sua mão.

Soichiro: Nunca canso de contemplar essas arvores quando volto para as terras do meu clã.

Sim, Soichiro é membro de um clã, por óbvio de nome Agamoto, um das mais antigas e respeitadas famílias ninjas em todo o País do Fogo, eram conhecidos pela peculiar linhagem sanguínea avançada que lhes concedia uma audição de alcance extremo. Sendo capazes de escutar com perfeição conversas que estão acontecendo do outro lado de uma mesma cidade, mas tal habilidade era muito perigosa, se não aprendessem a controlar devidamente os portadores acabavam enlouquecendo pela quantidade ensurdecedora de sons que escutavam ao mesmo tempo.

Soichiro: No entanto isso nos da o titulo não oficial de "os ninjas impossíveis de serem surpreendidos"! – virou-se para uma árvore próxima da estrada- pode ir saindo, eu sei que está ai, se demorar muito estarei autorizado a aplicar força letal!

Os ouvidos aguçados do shinobi logo percebem o som de shurikens vindo em sua direção, para ninjas comuns essas pequenas lâminas camufladas na escuridão seriam a morte, mas para ele não passavam de um pequeno contratempo, assim que se esquivou fez rápidos selamentos e invocou uma lança de samurai e rapidamente se pôs ao ataque.

Soichiro: Katon, Jutsu Terra em Chamas! – O membro do clã Agamoto crava a lança no chão e "ondas" de fogo se formam queimando tudo em seu caminho.

Ventos fortes sopram abrindo passagem por entre as chamas, logo um homem de capa negra aparece portando um Rasengan na mão e tentando atingir o jounin.

Soichiro: "Rasengan?! Mas isso significa...".

Soichiro: Naruto? Que história é essa?

Mas o Capa Negra não responde e segue tentando atingir o Agamoto.

Soichiro: "não pode ser o Naruto, o grande herói da Aldeia jamais atacaria um colega ninja covardemente desse jeito, só pode ser um impostor, vou liquidá-lo rapidamente, afinal sou o mais forte shinobi nascido no clã Agamoto nessas últimas 13 gerações!".

Soichiro concentra uma boa quantidade de chakra na lâmina de sua lança e com um golpe bem elaborado dissipa o Rasengan do Capa Negra, para logo em seguida avançar contra o desconhecido cravando a ponta da arma em seu coração.

Soichiro: Não sei que você é, mas não vai mais causar problemas na minha vila!

O Capa Negra que antes parecia morto dá um sorriso sádico que surpreende o jounin, o vilão se desfaz em fumaça e passa pelo cabo da lança envolvendo Soichiro que luta para se libertar, mas não consegue atingir o adversário transformado em gás.

Soichiro: "Elemento Nuvem Assassina?! Mas o velhote Homura deveria ser o último usuário remanescente!".

A fumaça volta a se materializar com o Capa Negra reaparecendo por trás do ninja o imobilizando de tal forma que esse não conseguia utilizar a lança, logo um clone do Capa Negra sai do meio dos arbustos e prepara outro Rasengan.

Soichiro: por Kami, não!

Mas o apelo foi em vão, o clone sem piedade alguma esmaga o Rasengan contra o peito do homem indefeso, uma explosão acontece. Mas a vítima não se move um centímetro. Pois o original do Capa Negra se mantem firme como uma rocha no mesmo lugar independente do choque com o Rasengan, ele solta o Agamoto que cai morto no chão, o clone se desfaz.

Capa Negra: "Kami nunca protegeu ninguém, e não vai ser contra mim que vai começar, pobre coitado, nem sabe quem realmente o matou".

O Capa Negra recolhe uma amostra de músculo e da mesma forma eu fez com Homura guarda o material coletado dentro de um vidro com um líquido conservante especial.

Capa Negra: "Só mais treze, e todos os preparativos estarão feitos...".

NO MESMO INSTANTE EM ALGUM OUTRO BOSQUE DA ALDEIA DA FOLHA:

Sakura corria desesperada pelas florestas que cercam Konoha, ela tinha saído atrás de Naruto e Sasuke para tentar evitar que alguma desgraça acontecesse, mas como os dois homens eram muito mais rápidos que ela, acabou por perder o rastro deles, e não fazia ideia de como encontra-los.

Sakura: "Sou uma inútil mesmo! Quando não fico no caminho atrapalhando meus companheiros, sou deixada para trás como se não valesse de nada.".

Mas o que mais lhe doía era o fato de ser a responsável por toda aquela confusão, amava o Sasuke era verdade, mas jamais deveria ter iludido Naruto sabendo que se abalava toda pela simples lembrança do moreno, devia ter jogado limpo, ter sido sincera.

Sakura: "Naruto é um grande Homem em todos os aspectos, e eu fico correndo atrás daquele Uchiha... Esse meu amor por ele não é uma benção, e sim uma maldição.".

Porem agora já era tarde para se arrepender.

VOLTANDO PARA SASUKE E NARUTO:

Sasuke: Mas o quê? Estou sentindo meu chakra voltando!

O chakra que o loiro injetou no moreno na realidade era como uma "doação" para que esse pudesse se recompor.

Naruto solta o Uchiha no chão, as feridas do moreno cicatrizam um pouco, ele já não está perdendo sangue, mas longe de estar bem, Sasuke se levanta do chão e vai falar com o loiro.

Sasuke: Obrigado Naruto, epa!

Sasuke é novamente alvejado por kunais do elemento vento, escapando da morte certa por um triz, ele fica assustado e olha para o loiro.

Naruto: Eu acho que deixei bem claro que PESSEI MUITA MERDA NA SUA MÃO PARA DEIXAR ISSO ACABAR TÃO RÁPIDO! Só repus todo o seu chakra usando um pouco do meu para continuar essa luta!

Sasuke: Naruto...

Mas nem tentou argumentar, Naruto sem depender de ajuda de clones das sombras começa a formar um fuuton Rasenshuriken.

Sasuke: "Quando foi que ele ficou tão... fantástico...".

Naruto arremessa o Rasenshuriken, e Sasuke rapidamente recria outro Susano'o e bloqueia o ataque, realmente, Naruto tinha feito um grande trabalho o repondo seu chakra.

Naruto: Vamos pensar... Qual jutsu eu vou testar em você agora? Meus adversários ultimamente são tão fracos que nem posso ver em batalha técnicas que levo meses desenvolvendo...

Sasuke: Como se eu fosse ficar olhando enquanto tu me ataca!

O Uchiha faz os selos e logo deixa uma Chidori pronta para o uso, ele a alonga no formato de uma extensa lâmina tentando atingir o loiro, mas Naruto usa o jutsu de teletransporte do Yondaime para escapar novamente, Sasuke recolhe a Chidori e a aplica no chão difundindo descargas elétricas através do solo para todos os lados tentando acertar o loiro, mas tudo que consegue é atear fogo na floresta, logo começa a chover o que impede o incêndio, Naruto reaparece por detrás de uma arvore parcialmente queimada.

Naruto: Outra cosia que eu odeio em você, não mede as consequências dos seus atos, com grande poder vem grande responsabilidade, se eu não tivesse usado um jutsu do elemento água para apagar as chamas originadas do seu último golpe, o fogo podia se alastrar por toda o bosque e por Konoha em risco...

Sasuke: Poupe-me de seus sermões!

Naruto apenas balança a cabeça negativamente, foi por causa de um cara como aquele que sofreu tanto todos esses anos? Não importava mais, abriu a palma da mão direita e criou outro Rasengan.

Naruto: Abra bem os olhos, vou te mostrar outro motivo de eu ser tão superior a você!

Naruto aumenta o tamanho o Rasengan para Oodama Rasengan, e ao adicionar o chakra elementar tipo vento modifica o formato do golpe de uma esfera para uma broca, mas não dispara contra Sasuke, e sim pra o céu, a broca vai subindo até abrir um buraco no meio das nuvens lá no alto.

Sasuke: Perdeu a noção do ridículo por acaso? Esta mirando aonde?

Naruto: Não se preocupe, você já vai descobrir! – disse sumindo dali.

Não demora muito e do buraco nas nuvens desce um imenso ciclone, que engloba todo aquela região junto com o Susano'o, centenas de árvores são arrancadas, pedras que pesam toneladas voam como se fossem plumas, mas o mais incrível era que assim que chegavam ao centro do ciclone os objetos absorvidos são imediatamente congelados e se quebram em minúsculos flocos de gelo, que após o fim do tufão pousam suavemente sobre a terra arrasada como se neve fossem, sendo que entre esses flocos tranquilos uma enorme pedra de gelo cai brutalmente rachando a terra, aos poucos o pedregulho gelado vai começando a rachar de dentro para fora até que se parte, liberando o Susano'o de seu interior, lá dentro estava um Sasuke atordoado e que mal conseguia se mover devido ao frio, dava sinais de hipotermia e tremia muito.

Sasuke: Ccccccooooommmmmm...

Naruto (reaparecendo agora que as coisas estavam tranquilas): Como? Simples, em termos mais leigos possíveis a broca que eu enviei para o céu abriu um "túnel" entre a troposfera (camada da atmosfera em que vivemos) e a estratosfera (segunda camada da atmosfera, começa a partir de 50 km de altura), permitindo que o ar de – 70 graus celsos de lá desça até aqui, e enquanto ele desce o ar mais quente da camada em que estamos sobe, e com o atrito as duas correntes de vento ficam presas em um movimento circular que ao se estabilizar gera um ciclone violento, que baixa ainda mais a temperatura em seu interior, e quando toca o solo suga tudo para cima e congela... Ciência básica da academia tendo alguma aplicação básica no nosso dia a dia, legal né? (caro leitor, a estratosfera não é tão fria assim, na realidade eu peguei a temperatura mínima possível, quanto ao golpe, ele não é tão inimaginável quanto parece, existem dados que apontam que os nazistas estiveram próximos de desenvolver um zepelim (espécie de dirigível de balão) que conseguira fazer algo parecido e destruir facilmente todo um exército, mas aparentemente o projeto restou abandonado porque Hitler preferiu apostar em uma empreitada mais audaciosa: Tentar construir a primeira bomba atômica, o que graças a deus não conseguiu também).

Sasuke nem consegue responder, o frio o deixou tão debilitado que estava quase paralisado, e o Susano'o também parecia estar imóvel.

ENQUANTO ISSO NO ESCRITÓRIO DA HOKAGE

Tsunade andava de um lado para outro no escritório, se os relatórios que recebeu da contenção estivessem corretos, a Aldeia da Folha estava diante da maior epidemia de sua história.

Tsunade: "Merda! Logo agora que tudo estava caminhando para a verdadeira paz, a Akatsuki é passado, a desconfiança entre as vilas ninja quase sumiu, Naruto tinha bolado um projeto capaz de revolucionar as bases do mundo shinobi, e do nada aparece essa crise! E o pior é que os sintomas que os prisioneiros afetados demonstram são totalmente desconexos uns dos outros, não existe base alguma para diagnóstico, muito menos uma cura! E onde raios anda a Sakura!".

Shizune aparece no escritório com uma cara pálida. Tsunade leva um susto, poderiam ser mais notícias vindas da Contenção? Não, o último relatório tinha chegado a poucos minutos, o assunto que Shizune trazia só poderia ser a última coisa que podia acontecer naquele momento: Uma crise paralela.

Shizune: Hokage-Sama!

Tsunade: Desembucha logo Shizune! O que foi?! – ordenou visivelmente preocupada.

Shizune: O Sub-Hokage Homura foi assassinado enquanto voltava para casa pelo bosque após ter saído daqui mais cedo! Não existem pistas do criminoso.

Tsunade entrou em pânico, aquele Homura, último usuário da linhagem sanguínea avançada Nuvem Assassina, que permitia ao usuário transformar o próprio corpo em gases com diferentes composições químicas, tinha sido morto por um inimigo infiltrado na vila, e ainda por cima sem que ninguém notasse?!

Tsunade: Maldição! Como tantas cosias catastróficas estão acontecendo ao mesmo tempo?

Porem Tsunade tem um pressentimento que faz seu sangue gelar, e se não fosse coincidência o assassinato e o caos na Contenção? Isso significaria que Konoha estava a enfrentar um inimigo capaz de invadir a vila sem ser notado e ainda pressionar da aldeia de duas formas diferentes ao mesmo tempo! Se realmente fosse esse o caso, seja lá quem for, só poderia ser um inimigo terrível...

ENQUANTO ISSO NO CLÃ HYUUGA

Neji acorda, tinha cochilado por alguns minutos, seus olhos demoram a se acostumar com a falta de claridade do local, não poderia ser diferente, afinal estava no dojô do clã, e como por óbvio a escuridão não era empecilho a qualquer Hyuuga que se prese, de tal forma que não havia muita preocupação em fazer janelas nos cômodos.

Antes de levantar-se o moreno do rabo de cavalo percebe que não estava sozinho no chão do dojô, havia um corpo feminino nu ao seu lado, dormindo embaixo de seu tradicional quimono, era ela o motivo dele ter ficado tão cansado ao ponto de dormir aquela hora do dia, ninguém menos que Hama, a filha de um dos mais importantes membros daquela família ninja.

Neji: "E um excelente negócio...". Pensou, lembrando-se do dinheiro que estava ganhando para transar com a bela garota enquanto todos pensavam se tratar de mero treinamento.

Contudo as "aulinhas" não eram só flores, pois o que a moça fazia Neji dormir de dia tirava em dobro de sono a noite, era quando a consciência pesava e o medo de ser descoberto aflorava.

Neji: "Se ela descobrir o que eu estou fazendo vou perde-la para sempre" – pensou Neji com a figura de Tenten em sua mente.

O jovem é pego de surpresa por batidas a porta, a garota de tão profundamente que dorme nem percebe nada, "f#deu" é tudo que ele consegue pensar, mas para seu alívio era apenas um servo do clã vindo dar um recado.

Servo: Neji-Sama, um momento de sua atenção por obsequio! Hinata-Sama por algum motivo voltou muito irritada do passeio com o colega de equipe, o tal de Inuzuca Kiba, e mandou avisar que quer adiantar logo o treino diário que tem marcado com o senhor para poder cuidar dos afazeres do período da noite.

Neji: Responda que me espere no outro dojô que logo estarei lá para ajuda-la! – respondeu aliviado.

Neji: "Essa foi por muito pouco, não sei por quanto tempo posso continuar com essa enganação"- pensou preocupado.

Hama continuava pelada e dormindo profundamente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

DE VOLTA A NARUTO E SASUKE

Naruto: Muito bem então, vamos acabar logo com isso.

_Naruto faz uma sequencia de selos e levanta o braço para o céu, logo os ventos da região revoltam-se ficando com aspecto igual as lufadas do leque da Temari, aos poucos o ar revolto começa a girar entrono de si próprio, como se um tornado fosse, mas ao invés de sair destruindo tudo ficava imóvel sobre a mão que Naruto mantinha estendida para o alto, sugando cada vez mais vento para dentro de si, o Uzumaki olha de forma ameaçadora para Sasuke e então combina o vento capturado da atmosfera com o manto negro de chakra, um flash de luz toma a região naquele instante, Sasuke fica temporariamente cego, quando consegue desembaçar a visão novamente, não acredita no que vê:_

_ A sua frente estava Naruto, DENTRO do que só poderia se descrever como:_

_Sasuke: Um Rasengan flutuante de vento de seis metros de diâmetro... – pensou em voz alta boquiaberto com a visão que tinha a sua frente. _

_Naruto estava dentro de uma esfera rotatória maior que o Kaiten dos Hyuuga, que visivelmente possuía lâminas elementares tipo vento, e por mais incrível que parecesse era transparente, podendo se ver claramente o Uzumaki em pé dentro dela, flutuando a alguns centímetros do chão._

_Naruto: Hora de você reconhecer quem eu sou! Veja o terror que é minha técnica suprema, fuuton jutsu esfera demoníaca. _

_O loiro se movimenta com a esfera flutuante em alta velocidade e atinge em cheio o Susano'o, com o impacto uma explosão cortante acontece afundando o chão e arremessando Sasuke longe quilômetros dali, ele só para quando se choca contra uma gigantesca rocha a esmigalhando em pedaços, o Susano'o fica rachado e se despedaça, Sasuke fica de joelhos, indefeso, minutos depois Naruto aparece por ali, e pergunta._

_Naruto: Quer ver mais alguma coisa?_

_Sasuke: Já chega! Acabe comigo agora, por favor..._

_ Sasuke estava em estado de choque, sempre confiou no Susano'o como uma defesa imbatível, mas Naruto havia utilizado só naquela noite quatro jutsus diferentes capazes de derrota-lo, o Uchiha estava tão transtornado pelas derrotas que não ligava mais os fatos._

_Naruto: Então se esse é o seu desejo... Vou concedê-lo com prazer!_

_ Naruto desfaz a Esfera demoníaca e levanta o braço direito o cobrindo com um manto espesso de chakra negro._

_Naruto: Vou finalizar você com um Lariat, igual ao que o Killer Bee e o Raikage usam..._

_Tanahi: Naruto! Já basta! Você já conseguiu quebrar o orgulho dele e mostrar o quão superiores suas habilidades ninja são! Isso não pode acabar bem! – suplicou ao loiro na esperança de o fazer parar. _

_Naruto: "Não se preocupe Tanahi, vou moderar esse golpe para apenas mandar o bastardo para o hospital, eu nunca pensei em mata-lo realmente, só queria fazer ele sentir o que é ficar impotente frente a algo que não possui poder para resolver, da mesma forma que eu fiquei enquanto ele se perdia na escuridão, esse cara não vale eu estragar minha vida indo para a prisão, eu tenho um sonho e não vou perder isso por causa dele, mas antes irei deixa-lo o mais ferido possível no ego!"._

_Tanahi: Ufa! Pelo menos um pouco de juízo ele ainda tem!_

_Killer: Eu já sabia que ia terminar assim..._

_Tanahi: E mesmo assim me deixou preocupada! – disse enquanto fazia uma expressão assustadora._

_Killer: Hum, bem, não é bem assim, tipo, dava para adivinhar, mas olha lá, o Naruto vai encerrar os assuntos com o Uchiha! – disse tentando desviar o assunto._

_Tanahi: Pode ter certeza que vamos continuar essa conversa depois..._

_ Killer engole a seco. _

_Naruto já havia terminado de acumular chakra no braço para efetuar o golpe._

_Naruto: De pé Sasuke, quero decapitar sua cabeça com um só golpe que é para você não sofrer, espero que aprecie a vista do seu próprio corpo sem nada acima do pescoço!_

_ Sasuke ainda em estado de choque não responde nada, apenas fica em pé com os braços abaixados esperando pelo fim, Naruto toma uma boa distância e avança contra o moreno para acertar o Lariat com força e mandar o alvo para o hospital._

_ O loiro não percebe que tem companhia, e era bem conhecida, tratava-se da mulher que tinha sido o gatilho de tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia, Sakura, a Haruno escutou as explosões e guiada pelos barulhos, vendavais (é com "d" apesar de vento ser com "t") e tremores de terra, conseguiu localizar o local da luta, e após isso bastou seguir a destruição que o Susano'o deixou quando foi arremessado longe._

_Naruto: Lariat! _

_ Sakura sem saber que o Uzumaki não tinha intenção de matar Sasuke se mete desesperada no meio do caminho._

_Sakura: Narutoooo! Não faça isso! Por favor, não o mate! A culpa foi minha!_

_Naruto: "Maldição! De onde essa garota saiu! E ainda aparece se metendo no meio do caminho! Droga, ao contrário do Sasuke se ela levar esse tipo de golpe pode não sobreviver! Eu tenho que dar um jeito de parar a tempo!"._

_ Naruto diminui a carga de chakra no braço que estava pronto para aplicar o Lariat e consegue girar a tempo tirando a rosada do caminho com um tapa da outra mão, encerrando a manobra com um giro e parando no mesmo lugar que a garota estava, porem fica de costas para Sasuke, que ao ver Naruto vulnerável pela primeira vez naquele dia acabou tendo um extinto de auto sobrevivência._

_Sasuke: "Matar ou morrer!". Pensou sem nem refletir direito sobre a situação em que se encontrava._

_ Naruto sente apenas uma pontada por trás, mas logo uma dor lacerante ultrapassa seu peito. Ele olha para baixo e vê as pontas dos dedos de Sasuke saindo de dentro de seu tórax, envoltas em raiton, o Uchiha aproveitou a distração do Uzumaki para lhe aplicar uma Chidori nas costas mirando o coração!_

_ Naruto cospe uma lufada de sangue, o Uchiha se sente aliviado e fica esperando para escutar o barulho do Uzumaki caindo no chão, mas não é isso que acontece, o loiro se vira e fica frente a frente com o Uchiha e pega o moreno pelo pescoço o levantando do chão:_

_Naruto: Atacando pelas costas alguém que há poucos minutos chamava de irmão? E eu que não esperava que pudesse descer ainda mais baixo! Pra mim acabou, de agora em diante você não significa mais absolutamente nada para mim! É tão patético que nem mesmo digno do meu ódio seria, não ligo mais para você._

_ Naruto na uma potente joelhada no estomago do Uchiha que começa a perder os sentidos, mas antes de cair inconsciente o Uzumaki acrescenta:_

_Naruto: Mas não pense que isso vai ficar assim, essa Chidori no meu peito não vai me matar, pode ter certeza que eu vou voltar, e quando isso acontecer... Eu terei um pequeno mundinho de dor preparadinho só para você!_

_ Dito isso o loiro deixa Sasuke cair inconsciente no chão, Naruto anda por alguns metros até ficar tonto devido à perda de sangue e cair por terra, independente de suas super habilidades de cura, ter uma Chidori atravessando o coração não era uma empreitada fácil._

_Tanahi: Eu avisei que isso não ia acabar bem! – exclamou desesperada._

_Killer: Por que raios não acertou a rosada e o Uchiha juntos com o mesmo Lariat e teve sua vingança completa?_

_Naruto: Calado Killer..._

_ Sakura vê Naruto e Sasuke caídos, por instinto médico sabe que o Uzumaki é quem precisa de cuidados urgentes e vai até ele aplicar seus ninjutsus médicos para salvar-lhe a vida, ela o deita de com o peito para cima, mas mal começa o tratamento é surpreendida pela mão do loiro fazendo uma pressão gigantesca em sua garganta. _

_Naruto (quase desmaiando): Não pense nem em sonho que eu fico lhe devendo algo por isso, se não tivesse atrapalhado como sempre faz eu estaria ileso, você só esta cumprindo com a própria obrigação._

_ O Uzumaki solta o pescoço da Haruno, ela continua fazendo o tratamento com ninjutsu médico sem fraquejar, antes de apagar o loiro dá o ultimato:_

_Naruto: Não pense que acaba por aqui, você me feriu tanto quanto o bastardo Uchiha e estava do meu lado, depois que eu sarar eu vou atrás de você também, só que minha vingança contigo vai ser ainda mais cruel e humilhante. – dito isso desmaiou._

_ Sakura quase se urina de medo devido as palavras daquele que até ontem era seu "anjo da guarda", a rosada termina de estabilizá-lo e se prepara para mover o loiro e o moreno para o hospital central. _

_ NARUTO TÚNEL DO TEMPO OFF. _

_ Os ninjas de Konoha estavam apreensivos, já faziam mais de 40 minutos que estavam em frente as pedras espectrais e não podiam começar a perseguição._

_Shikamaru: Atenção todos!_

_ O grupo inteiro fica de prontidão esperando para saber como seriam compostos os times de duas pessoas em que iriam se dividir._

_Shikamaru: Depois de muito analisar e verificar as habilidades e personalidades de cada um de nós, cheguei a conclusão que a melhor composição para as duplas será a seguinte:_

_ A expectativa aumenta, uma vez que Shikamaru revelasse a relação dos que formariam parceria a batalha seria inevitável... E o derramamento de sangue também..._

_CONTINUA... _

Notas Finais

Tema de Encerramento: watch?v=kzUYuejXa4o  
(Monster, por Skillet).  
Bem, espero que tenham gostado, até o próximo capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

Notas do Autor

Muito bem! Estamos de volta com mais um capítulo da fic, espero que gostem, vamos ter algumas alterações na estética dela:  
Vou passar a usar travessões para indicar as falas dos personagens ao invés de seus nomes, é a maneira correta de se fazer, espero que compreendam.  
Também tentei mudar um pouco meu estilo de escrita, espero que para melhor.  
Por fim alterei os temas de abertura e encerramento, espero que gostem.  
Tema de Abertura: watch?v=f7ASwSRh7pE  
(One a Kind, por Breaking Point)

Capítulo 6 - A Estratégia de Shikamaru

_Anteriormente nessa Fanfic: _

_O grupo inteiro fica de prontidão esperando para saber como seriam compostos os times de duas pessoas em que iriam se dividir._

_Shikamaru: Depois de muito analisar e verificar as habilidades e personalidades de cada um de nós, cheguei a conclusão que a melhor composição para as duplas será a seguinte:_

_ A expectativa aumenta, uma vez que Shikamaru revelasse a relação dos que formariam parceria a batalha seria inevitável... E o derramamento de sangue também..._

– Então Shikamaru? Como serão divididas as duplas nessa operação?

Perguntou Rock Lee, que era o mais ansioso em finalmente entrar em ação depois de tanta entediante preparação, esboçava seu já tradicional sorriso, que ao mesmo tempo era ridículo porem confiante.

– Lee... Feche a maldita boca! O último sentimento que podemos ter aqui é o de alegria! Não se esqueça... É para fazer justiça as várias vítimas do Naruto fez em Konoha que estamos aqui!

Diante de uma rara explosão de ira do Nara o rapaz das sobrancelhas grossas apenas deixar morrer a feição alegre, tinha esquecido por um breve momento a tensão que pairava no ar, entre os muitos assassinados estavam parentes de alguns colegas ali presentes, incluindo o próprio Shikamaru, que apesar da reprimenda que aplicou, demonstrava um monstruoso controle emocional ao não referir-se em momento algum a sua tragédia pessoal. Tenten percebendo que o clima estava ficando pesado interviu para por as coisas nos eixos.

– Tudo bem, acalmem os ânimos, vamos logo descobrir quais serão as duplas para depois decidirmos um bom plano de ação.

O comentário da Mitsashi suavizou os sentimentos, o estrategista da equipe desfez a feição revoltada que antes demonstrava e voltou a ter aquele olhar calmo como água de poço com o qual já estamos habituados, ele retoma a palavra:

– Muito bem, agora vou dar a escalação das rondas junto com os motivos que me levaram a essas escolhas, tenham seus ouvidos apostos, cada informação que eu passar agora é importante para determinar se você vai ou não sair vivo dessa!

Pela última vez cada um dos presentes começa a mirar o estrategista com os olhos, demonstrando que tinham entendido muito bem a seriedade do que estavam prestes a escutar.

– As formações vão ser as seguintes: O _Time_ nº 1 será Ino e Kiba, o motivo é que após Ino usar jutsus que afetam a mente, fica com seu corpo físico vulnerável, e considerando a agilidade, faro e capacidade destrutiva do Kiba ele é o mais indicado para protege-la nesses momentos, o que é muito importante já que caso Ino seja derrotada nossa comunicação telepática vai desaparecer, enfraquecendo a toda a equipe devido ao isolamento causado.

Não era segredo que os dois não se misturavam, a Yamanaka achava o Inuzuca um grosseirão, e esse por sua vez não fazia o menor esforço para ocultar que na sua opinião a loira não passava de uma patricinha mimada que detesta ser contrariada, ainda sim nenhum dos dois resolveu reclamar, pois a lógica de Shikamaru era irrefutável. Ambos apenas balançam a cabeça positivamente e respondem em uníssono:

– Hai!

Após receber a concordância da primeira formação o estrategista prossegue:

– No _Time_ Nº 2 vai ter como primeiro membro o Neji, que por mais que tenha o Byakugan (lembrando que as pedras espectrais só anulam esse doujutsu no que diz respeito a longas distâncias) é dependente quase por completo de seu taijutsu, portanto é fraco para combates a longa distância, assim para complementar seu poder ofensivo vai estar acompanhado da Temari, que é a ninja de maior alcance que temos a disposição.

Dessa vez a aceitação da escolha é mais difícil por parte dos envolvidos, Neji ainda tinha esperança de ficar na mesma Time que Tenten, para poder ficar a sós com ela e tentar seduzi-la com a finalidade de reatar o namoro, Temari por sua vez não entendia o porquê de o Nara não ter a mantido ao seu lado durante a missão, mas seu orgulho como Kunoichi jamais iria permitir contestar em público uma decisão lógica como aquela por causa de sentimentos pessoais. Com um pouco de frustração eles também balançam a cabeça e respondem:

– Hai!

Shikamaru captou no ar a irritação de sua problemática loira da Areia, mas tinha coisas mais importantes para resolver agora.

– _Time_ 3 vai contar com o líder da missão Uchiha Sasuke, que terá como companheiro... (nesse momento Sakura supondo que seria a indicada da um passo a frente e já se preparava para balançar a cabeça e responder, contudo...) Hyuuga Hinata!

Simultaneamente as expressões de todos mudam de seriedade para "que infernos você está fazendo?" era notório a todos que Hinata tinha passado a abominar a figura de Sasuke, sempre o ridicularizando quando tinha oportunidade, e pior, ainda por cima odiava a namorada dele, Sakura, tal ideia não podia gerar coisa boa, isso fora questões pessoais da Hyuuga que quase vetaram sua participação na missão. O Uchiha foi tentar abrir a boca, mas antes que pronuncia-se algo foi imediatamente cortado por Sakura:

– Que raios você pensa que está fazendo? Sabes muito bem que Hinata nem devia estar aqui, quanto mais montar equipe com o meu Sasuke! Como raios pode ser considerado o maior estrategista da Aldeia da Folha?

Shikamaru nem tentou argumentar com a rosada, apenas fez um rápido selo de mão e sumiu como se tivesse sido engolido pela terra, surgindo na sombra da Haruno, a apanhando pelas costas, a imobilizando simultaneamente através do pescoço e do braço esquerdo, por mais forte que a garota fosse não conseguia se libertar, Sasuke bem que tencionou socorrê-la, mas viu que o Nara só estava a brincar, pois poderia facilmente quebrar o braço e partir o pescoço de Sakura a qualquer momento caso quisesse, os demais tem a mesma percepção e também se abstém, depois de alguns momentos o moreno solta a Kunoichi que cai quase inconsciente no chão, com uma cara zangada ele explica motivo da excêntrica decisão.

– Eu sei caramba! Eu sei de todos os acontecimentos envolvendo Naruto com Sakura, Sasuke e Hinata! E é por isso mesmo que não posso colocar os dois ex-colegas de time do Naruto na mesma equipe, seria um convite para que ele os espreita-se até ter uma oportunidade perfeita para mata-los! O _Time_ 3 vai ser sim o Sasuke junto com a Hinata, pois ao mesmo tempo que o alvo odeia o Uchiha... Ele ama a Hyuuga, durante um enfrentamento possuindo dois sentimentos tão extremos por seus adversários ele vai tender a ficar desequilibrado emocionalmente, hesitar, cometer erros e dar brechas para nossa ofensiva, vamos usar essa vantagem do jogo psicológico como mais um trunfo nessa batalha!

Agora que os motivos de Shikamaru estão claros todos percebem a genialidade contida naquela simples estratégia, por mais que não gostassem de brincar com os sentimentos dos oponentes, nas circunstâncias em que se encontravam os fins definitivamente justificavam os meios (Maquiavel). Shikamaru percebe que Hinata até então estava estranhamente calada quanto a uma decisão que a forçava a ter que confiar em um indivíduo que considerava um crápula, ele estranha o fato e a questiona:

– Então Hinata, eu posso realmente contar com você? Vais conseguir suportar o asco que sente pelo Sasuke e os sentimentos que tem pelo Naruto?

O momento se torna carregado de tensão, a morena do nada agora era o centro das atenções de todos, contudo ao perceber isso, não desmaiou, nem corou e muito menos gaguejou, apenas respondeu com um tom gélido na voz:

– Caso eu não conseguisse esmagar cada um dos meus sentimentos, você acha possível que a Hokage em sã consciência me permitiria estar aqui com vocês ao invés de trancafiada na sede da AMBU até o desfecho dessa merda toda?

A surpresa foi geral, por mais que Hina estivesse mudada, nunca iriam se acostumar com aquela moça que inspirava candura e beleza em cada gesto falar como se uma sociopata de nível mais patogênico fosse...

– Muito bem então, "bem vinda abordo", agora vamos parar de perder tempo precioso e falar o resto das equipes!

Shikamaru fica olhando para os lados demonstrando querer a atenção de cada um dos membros da equipe.

– O_Time _nº 4 será composta por mim e Chouji, que já trabalhamos em equipe a muito tempo e em Konoha somos os maiores especialistas em jutsus de colaboração (efetuados por dois ou mais ninjas), nossas combinações são as mais fortes de grupo, assim convém que fiquemos juntos.

Ninguém protestou, já tinham presenciado o trabalho de equipe genial que possuíam o Nara e o Akimichi, de tal forma que se o estrategista não ia formar equipe com Temari, por óbvio que seria com o gordo (que bom que Chouji não pode ler isso).

– _Time _nº 5 vai ser Sakura e Gai, não sabemos o que Naruto pode tentar contra Sakura, e ela vai ser a única ninja médica disponível em função do fato de que a Ino vai estar muito ocupada nos mantendo conectados via jutsu de telepatia, e sendo que o Maito é o mais forte aqui depois do Chouji e do Sasuke é o mais indicado para protege-la.

– Eu não preciso de proteção! Sou uma das ninjas médicas mais graduadas do mundo!

Protestou Sakura frente a situação que lhe era imposta.

– Sakura, você não tem a menor chance se o Naruto vier atrás de você, e é estratégia básica nas batalhas manter os ninjas médicos a salvo, não tens escolha.

Sakura apenas se acomoda, não havia como contra argumentar.

– _Time _6 terá como membros Rock Lee e Tenten, pelos motivos que já mencionei antes.

Nesse momento Neji deixa escapar um gemido de insatisfação que passa despercebido por Shikamaru, já Tenten nota muito bem a expressão do moreno do rabo de cavalo, mas não lhe da menor importância. Lee e Tenten respondem ao estrategista:

– Hai.

– No Time 7...

Shikamaru para de falar imediatamente percebendo o sentido carregado de lembranças que juntas essas palavras possuiam, O Uchiha e a Haruno apenas abaixaram a cabeça, enquanto Sai ficou olhando perdido para o horizonte, Yamato segura um choro discreto, motivos para essas reações é claro não faltavam, se não bastasse a missão ser justamente capturar ou eliminar um dos antigos membros do time 7, entre os crimes cometidos estava o assassinato do líder, Kakashi.

– Esquece... Vamos pular esse número... Time 8, eu decidi que vai ser Yamato e Sai, ambos conhecem bem o método de investigação AMBU e vão funcionar muito bem em conjunto, e por fim Time 9 vai contar com a Anko e o Shino, pelo simples motivo que ambos sobraram.

Todos os ninjas anteriormente listados responderam prontamente o já tradicional "Hai", agora era só explicar o método de abordagem. Kiba foi o primeiro a interrogar quanto a isso:

– E qual vai ser o plano? Suponho que não vamos apenas sair procurando aleatoriamente (nunca imaginei Kiba falando uma palavra com mais de três silabas).

– Para explicar isso vou precisar da ajuda do Shino, poder fazer as honras.

Shino permanece em silêncio, faz uma curta série de posições de mão e como resultado insetos começam a sair de seu corpo, um verdadeiro enxame, e ainda que todos ali já tivessem visto o espetáculo grotesco mais de uma vez, era impossível se acostumar com uma visão tão bestial, a maioria apenas desvia o olhar nesses momentos, os insetos ficam flutuando logo acima da cabeça de Shikamaru, estavam aglomerados de tal forma que pareciam uma pequena nuvem negra a poucos metros do chão.

– Como esses bichos nojentos vão servir para explicar o plano?

Quem perguntou foi Ino, com uma clara expressão de nojo.

– Simples, Shino dê a ordem.

Shino apenas balança a cabeça e os milhares de _Kikaichū (nome dos insetos assassinos dele) _que pairavam no ar começam a forma linhas, que por sua vez se dobram em várias formas ovais, cada uma dentro e outra maior, num total de 12, e com mais uma esfera bem no meio da menor, estavam subdivididas internamente em perímetros menores. Diante da confusão de todos o Nara toma a palavra:

– Os insetos estão nesse momento formando um mapa simplificado das pedras espectrais, Sai vai usar um jutsu para criar um cópia para cada um do detalhado atlas que temos dessa região, mas por agora é mais simples usar esse método para deixar claro como faremos nossa abordagem.

O estrategista se cala para saber se alguém ainda tinha uma duvida ou reclamação problemática para fazer, mas como o silêncio se manteve percebeu que poderia continuar.

– Como podem ver eu dividi a representação em áreas ovais concêntricas, que chamaremos Níveis, e cada um dos níveis está subdividido em perímetros menores que serão nomeados capitanias, nosso plano de ação será vasculhar um nível de cada vez, indo do mais exterior para o imediatamente interior com cada dupla vasculhando uma determinada quantidade de capitanias, sendo que cada vez que verificarmos que uma capitania está "vazia" (ou seja, sem o Naruto estar se escondendo) vamos usar objetos especiais do meu clã para levantar uma Kekkai (Barreira) envolta da área, e caso alguém que não os autorizados por mim tentar forçar a entrada ou saída no perímetro selado, esse será movido para a dimensão das sombras, condenando o intruso a viver eternamente em um mundo paralelo sem absolutamente luz alguma, mofando na solidão.

– E como ficar olhando lugar por lugar e ficar perdendo tempo erguendo Kekkais vai nos ajudar a capturar o Naruto?

Perguntou Kiba, que após o questionamento recebe olhares irados de todos os presentes, principalmente de Shikamaru, que tinha tido bastante trabalho bolando aquele estratagema.

– Você é bem lerdo hein! Problemático! Mas deixando claro o suficiente para tu entenderes, eu estou tentando encurralar o Naruto, pois uma vez que vamos selar com uma barreira cada capitania que já olhamos, ele não vai mais poder fugir para lá, ou seja, só vamos olhar cada lugar uma única vez, pois mesmo que se esconda e passe batido por quem estava olhando, vai ter que sair para não ficar preso dentro da Kekkai, o que vai limitar os lugares que ele pode ir.

– E uma vez que vamos começar pelos Níveis "de fora" e ir avançando até os mais adentro, nosso alvo não vai poder mais deixar as pedras expectais, tendo que ir cada vez mais para o interior, até que não o reste mais esconderijo.

Quem fez o comentário adicional foi Yamato, que já tinha visto esse tipo de técnica em outras missões que realizou.

(Basicamente caro leitor, é como se tivéssemos vários círculos uns dentro dos outros, os ninjas vão começar selando pelos mais externos e ir para os mais internos, forçando o Naruto a entrar cada vez mais até que fique cercado bem no meio das pedras espectrais, espero ter sido claro o suficiente, qualquer dúvida é só perguntar nos comentários).

– Entendi... (disse Kiba finalmente compreendendo tudo).

– Mas o Naruto não possui nenhum jutsu para poder quebrar o selamento?

Perguntou Sakura, um tanto quanto preocupada. Shikamaru percebe que tinha esquecido se de explicar sobre o funcionamento de sua técnica e logo esclarece a dúvida da rosada.

– Quanto a isso não se preocupe, é impossível desativar esse jutsu, pois na realidade não está impedindo o acesso ao local selado, ele apenas identifica se alguém não autorizado pelo lançador está tentando passar e se contrai levando toda a área abrangida junto com tudo e todos que estiverem lá para a chamada dimensão das sombras, onde apenas os que possuem minha linhagem sanguínea podem se mover com liberdade, não existe meio de voltar, a única maneira de remover as Kekkais é matando o lançador do jutsu ou o deixando a beira da morte.

Ao escutar isso Temari levanta as sobrancelhas e exclama.

– Mas assim você se torna um alvo óbvio e corre risco!

Shikamaru não sabe como reagir, seus sentimentos por Temari o impediam de ser grosso com ela da mesma forma como podia ser com os demais ninjas, ainda mais quando a loira da areia apenas demonstrava sua preocupação, mas Sasuke não teve a mesma delicadeza:

– Risco de vida todos corremos aqui, seja mais profissional.

Temari abaixa a cabeça, mas ainda sim continua com um aperto doido no coração. Shikamaru defere um olhar assassino para o Uchiha, por mais que sempre procura-se evitar situações problemáticas não iria permitir que tratassem-na mal na sua frente.

– Eu fiquei bem mais forte, e se qualquer coisa sair errado eu tenho o Chouji aqui do meu lado para me proteger!

Nisso o Nara da um sorriso confiante que devolve por completo o ânimo da Sabaku. Ambos se olham nos olhos... Bons instantes se passam até que a voz irritante de um certo moreno ecoa interrompendo aquele momento tão especial.

– Já chega de perder tempo, vamos logo dividir as capitanias a serem vasculhadas por cada um e seguir com a missão.

– "Caso o Naruto não mate esse bastardo acho que eu mesmo vou fazer isso" pensou Shikamaru com raiva.

– "Vou castrá-lo", dessa vez foi Temari enquanto fulminava o odioso líder da missão com um olhar assustador.

Ainda dentro de seu subconsciente Naruto cai de joelhos no chão, ele voltou do transe logo após reviver o final da luta contra Sasuke, quando esse agindo como uma víbora o transpassou o peito com um Chidori aproveitando a distração do Uzumaki com a Sakura.

– AHAHAHAHAH!

O loiro ria descompassadamente, parecendo que ia ter um ataque ou morrer asfixiado por não aguentar a força das próprias gargalhadas, talvez o motivo disso fosse o fato de estar relativamente alegre pela primeira vez em tempos, ou poderia ser apenas para aliviar a própria tensão mesmo. Quem não achou a menor graça foi Killer, que no comando do corpo estava procurando por boas rotas de fuga.

– Como raios pode estar a rir num momento como esse? Ficou biruta de vez, só pode!

– Pelo amor de Kami, não seja chato Killer, anos atrás quando ainda estávamos na academia quem poderia imaginar eu dando uma sova tão grande no metidinho do Sasuke? Nem mesmo eu esperava tê-lo superado por uma margem tão grande, meio que é bom saber o que consegui depois de sacrificar tanto meu corpo em treinamentos arriscados todos esses longos anos!

– Bem... Você está certo em parte, eu só achava que ia ficar irado por acabar indo por hospital após ter que tirar a Sakura de mais uma fria... E também não foi assim que tu reagiu da daquela vez...

– Como assim daquela vez?

Interrogou o loiro, confuso.

– Nada não, só me expressei mal...

Nesse momento o Uzumaki levanta a sobrancelha duvidoso, era muito raro Killer ficar divagando enquanto fala, costumava ser direto até demais. Podia ter algo estranho ali, mas perguntar diretamente "tem alguma coisa errada?" seria o mesmo que confessar que estava desconfiando dele, e se realmente estava a esconder algo ira se fechar completamente, era melhor ficar sondando para ver o que acontecia.

– O que será que aconteceu depois que a Sakura me hospitalizou... Tem alguma ideia?

– Não sei e mesmo que soube-se não lhe contaria, sabe muito bem que por mim não ia ficar ai perdendo tempo com o passado que não vai ajudar nada ao invés de se preocupar em como sair dessa enrascada vivo!

Tudo bem, é oficial, Killer está escondendo algo, por mais que sempre tivesse um ar sério demais e costumasse ficar irritado a toa, não era do feitio dele estar nervoso como quem teme algo.

– Tá certo então, já que não quer papo não sou eu que vou ficar insistindo, só quero descobrir a causa de tudo, e vou continuar fazendo isso!

– Por que não pula a sua recuperação no hospital? Você só ficou de coma e não recebeu visitas e nem fez nada...

– Não mesmo!

– O quê?!

– Não banque o sonso comigo, da pra ver de longe que quer impedir alguma das minhas lembranças de vir à tona, posso ser burro, mas não vou bancar o patinho na sua mão, vamos saber logo o motivo de tanta enganação!

–Imbecil! Depois não diga que eu não avisei!

Naruto nem presta atenção no insulto, apenas estende a mão e uma das múltiplas memórias em forma de luzes oscilantes começa a vir em sua direção, mas antes de poder pegá-la Killer passa a sua frente e captura a pequena memória.

– Se realmente quer tanto saber o que tem aqui, vai ter que passar por cima de mim!

Diante da ameaça feita por Killer Naruto apenas abre um sorriso e responde prontamente:

– Vai ser um prazer!

Ambos ficam em posição de luta, poderosas correntes de chakra começam a ser emitidas, em pouco tempo original e personalidade alternativa estavam cobertos por mantos de chakra no formato de uma raposa, já com 7 caudas cada um, e não parecia que iriam temer enfrentar-se com todas as forças...

– Antes de começarmos me responda: Já que está aqui, que está tomando conta de nosso corpo? É a Tanahi? Aliás... Todo esse tempo em que estamos fugindo e eu não vi nem sequer sombra dela, o que está havendo?

Ao ouvir o nome "Tanahi" Killer imediatamente faz uma cara de imensa tristeza, mas logo se recompões e volta a feição raivosa habitual:

– O corpo está bem escondido e com um clone tomando conta dele, e quanto a Tanahi, se quer saber dela, vai ter que me derrotar.

Naruto fica sem entender mais nada após essa reação, "O que será que ele está me escondendo", é tudo que pensa antes de Killer preparar simultaneamente dois Rasengans um em cada mão e partir pra cima do loiro a toda velocidade.

Os ninjas de Konoha estavam apostos para invadir as pedras espectrais, todos estavam cem por cento focados na missão, exceto por uma certa garota dos cabelos rosados...

– "Como as coisas puderam chegar a esse ponto, a cada passo que dou eu torço para rolar e cair da cama e tudo isso não passar de um horrível pesadelo, mas não vai ser assim, e de pensar que eu poderia ter impedido tudo, mas não é culpa minha, quem poderia imaginar que levar o Naruto ferido para um hospital viria a ser algo ruim?".

Dito isso Sakura começa ter um flash back que a leva de volta a momentos após a luta entre Sasuke e Naruto, quando os conduzia para receber socorro médico após aquele desastre.

SAKURA TÚNEL DO TEMPO ON:

Sakura enquanto carregava o loiro estava chegando ao hospital central acompanhada de um clone que levava Sasuke... Ao entrar na clínica logo é recebida com ódio por Karin, que agora era ninja de Konoha e também trabalhava ali, sendo que devido ao sumiço da Sakura teve que dar conta das tarefas da rosada também.

– Que merda você acha que esta fazendo Sakura? Você é encarregada dessa coisa aqui e chega com todo esse tempo de atraso? Por acaso a chefia só vem para o serviço à hora que quiser?

Foi só após terminar de reclamar que percebeu Naruto sangrando feito um condenado nas costas da rosada, e que logo atrás um clone trazia um Sasuke todo esfolado, imediatamente a ruiva começa com o interrogatório:

– WTF?! Que raios é isso testuda?! Como é que você chega fora de horário e ainda me traz os ninjas mais fortes da vila feridos desse jeito, já não causou problemas o suficiente?

– Pare de reclamar feito sogra e me diz logo onde é que eu posso por esses dois para serem tratados, não tenho tempo a perder, eles podem voltar a correr risco se não forem cuidados adequadamente!

Karin apenas põe a mão na cabeça, o que havia de errado com a Haruno hoje? Ela sempre era a primeira a começar seu turno e a última a largar e agora estava chegando um tempão depois do começo do expediente, ainda traz um abacaxi daqueles para resolverem, e fica se achando no direito de dar ordens e ser mal educada, não que a ruiva fosse lá muito boa funcionária ou pontual, mas pra tudo tem limite...

– Segure essa língua sua testuda, eu tive um dos maiores estresses da minha vida cobrindo suas costas hoje e não vou aturar esse tipo de atitude, diga para o bunshin levar o Uchiha para o quarto 213, apesar de estar todo machucado não deve ser nada grave, o Uzumaki vai pro hemocentro, está pálido de tanto sangue que perdeu, mas deve ficar bem, depois venha no seu escritório e me diga exatamente o que aconteceu, entendido?

A Haruno percebe que estava sendo injusta com Karin, afinal tinha sido aquela irritante a pessoa que segurou a barra ali na sua ausência, enquanto ela bancava a vagabunda com o Uchiha...

– Hai...

Sakura segue a risca as instruções da ruiva, e antes de sair do hemocentro fica observando o Uzumaki enquanto esse jazia desmaiado em uma das camas daquela sala, estava recebendo sangue, a cor voltava ao rosto, já estava completamente estável, e a julgar pela velocidade de cura ele teria alta em menos de uma semana.

– Perdão Naruto-kun, eu devia ter sido mais honesta com você, mas companheira, uma amiga de verdade...

A rosada treme por um momento ao relembrar a ameaça que recebeu no bosque pouco antes do loiro entrar em coma, contudo não havia o que fazer, ia sair muito barato se a única coisa que sofresse pelo que fez fosse apenas aquele humilhante tapa em público. Queria ficar mais um tempo a observar Naruto inconsciente, mas tinha que prestar contas para Karin, e provavelmente confessar o que aconteceu.

– Tchau Naruto...

Após se despedir do loiro ela toma o caminho de seu escritório, enquanto andava pelo Hospital Central de Konoha ela ficava relembrando o passado, imagens daquele loiro lindo quando era criança a vinham a mente, podia ver claramente o sorriso aberto e meio idiota que ele trazia sempre consigo, a maneira como inspirava confiança quando ela sentia medo, as várias vezes que cuidou e ajudou ela sem nunca querer nada em troca, relembrou uma imagem dele pouco depois de volta dos treinos com o finado Jiraya Sannin, mas por último vem a sua mente a expressão carregada de fúria que tinha enquanto prometia vingança contra ela, a maneira como jogou na sua cara que sempre foi péssima amiga, uma verdade aliás, quase nunca fez algo visando o bem dele, tinha descoberto apenas naquele ano sua data de aniversário, em sua cabeça muitas questões pairavam, a principal de longe era a seguinte: As coisas vão poder voltar ao que eram antes? Torcia com todas as forças para que sim, mas no fundo de sua alma sabia que não, nunca mais seria tudo igual, o que talvez até fosse melhor do ponto de vista do loiro, que não seria mais explorado por ela e pelo Sasuke.

– Muito bem então, agora que já resolvemos o problema que tu trouxes, agora me explique o porquê dessa confusão toda!

Quem exclamou foi Karin, com uma expressão claramente irritada, Sakura já sabia o quão difícil ia ser explicar que era tudo culpa dela...

Simultaneamente na contenção de Konoha os médicos da prisão e os agentes do Centro de Combate a Epidemias trabalhavam desesperadamente para tentar descobrir o que havia de errado com os prisioneiros, cada vez mais sintomas apareciam e menos a doença fazia sentido.

– Droga! Agora eles estão começando a ter perturbações de chakra! Com esse são mais de 50 sintomas totalmente desconexos que não indicam nada, mas o que infernos pode estar acontecendo?

Assim expressou a própria frustração um dos agentes do Centro de Controle a epidemias, um dos melhores diagnosticadores do país do fogo e que agora se sentia como um completo imbecil que nunca viu um doente na vida.

– 54 para ser mais exato, e o mais estranho é que assim que um começa a manifestar algum problema novo, não demora muito e todos os outros passam a apresentar a mesma coisa, igualzinho ao começo súbito dessa praga!

Quem respondeu foi um dos vários médicos responsáveis da prisão, que estava presente no começo do surto, algo que jamais esqueceria.

– Verdade! Tu estavas de plantão fazendo a checagem de rotina da higiene das celas quando tudo isso começou... Talvez nos de uma pista! O que aconteceu?

– Eu queria jamais ter que pensar nisso novamente, mas diante de tantos problemas acho que não existe alternativa...

MÉDICO TÚNEL DO TEMPO ON:

Yoshi era um dos mais experientes ninjas médicos de Konoha, e devido a um ferimento sofrido durante uma missão teve que terminar sua vida como shinobi, porém sempre que uma porte se fecha, abre-se uma janela, e foi assim que ele conseguiu um estável emprego como líder do departamento médico da Contensão de Konoha, cuidando da escória do mundo ninja, naquele horário ele estava a fazer a inspeção sanitária de rotina, para prevenir focos de alastramento de doenças entre os presos, coisa que não gostava muito de fazer, detestava ter contato com os criminosos dos quais cuidava, contudo aquela "visita" seria bem pior que o habitual.

– Muito bem, só falta verificar mais um corredor e finalmente termino essa chatice.

Assim esperava o aborrecido doutor, mas do nada um grito desesperado ecoa pelo local.

– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHH! SOCOROOOOOO!

Era um preso que gritava desesperado agarrando-se ao próprio abdômen, fazia uma cara extremo sofrimento, o médico apenas olhou desconfiado, normalmente isso era fingimento para tentar pegar um refém e fugir, o que nunca dava certo visto o fato da água receber fortes drogas para suprimir o chakra dos presos, apenas chegou até perto das grades onde os companheiros de cela davam espaço ao homem que continuava caído no chão gritando de dor.

– Não adianta tentar fugir, vocês sabem muito bem que os guardas não consomem a água com as drogas anti-chacka, não tem como fugirem, apenas fiquem quietos e aceitem o destino que atraíram para si com os crimes que cometeram!  
– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dessa vez era um detento em uma cela no fim do corredor, tudo que o médico pensou foi "agora estão combinando de fazer juntos para ver se ficar mais convincente", o que ele não contava é que um guarda vindo de um andar já visitado durante a inspeção aparecesse desesperado para falar algo:

– Senhor! Emergência! Os mais de trezentos prisioneiros do bloco C estão caídos no chão com fortes dores no abdômen e tossindo sangue como loucos!

– Como é que é?

Imediatamente o primeiro prisioneiro que começou a gemer de dor naquele corredor cospe uma lufada enorme de sangue pela boca, imediatamente vários presos em diferentes celas começam a gritar desesperados de dor, um espetáculo aterrorizante...

– Não tem como coordenar uma ação tão grande, droga! É de verdade, prepare-se para enviar uma carta avisando a Hokage, coloquem os blocos em quarentena imediatamente, convoquem todos os médicos independente de estarem de folga! Temos um problema grave em mãos!

E assim começou a epidemia, pelo menos assim imaginavam os médicos, que ignoravam por completo que a fonte que abastecia a água dos presos foi envenenado por um certo inimigo...

MÉDICO TÚNEL DO TEMPO OFF.

– E foi assim que essa encrenca toda começou!

– Isso não ajuda em nada, o começo é tão confuso quanto o estágio atual dessa coisa...

Outro médico da contenção adentra a sala desesperado:

– Senhor! Rápido! Venha ver! Não tem como explicar!

O médico faz sinal para ser seguido, sendo que o líder dos médicos da contenção e o líder dos agentes do Centro de controle de doenças o fazem prontamente, esperando mais algum sintoma misterioso, ao chegarem no local indicado pelo homem nervoso encontram algo bem pior.

– Demônios! O que inferno esta acontecendo aqui!

Diante deles na marca um dos prisioneiros começava a apresentar manchas negras por todo o corpo, sua musculatura se alterava, as unhas viravam garras, e apesar da água que tomava ele emitia um chakra pavoroso e negro por seu corpo, os dentes ficavam afiados como os de um animal selvagem, os olhos se tornavam vermelhos... Nenhum dos diagnosticadores ali presentes fazia a menos ideia de que atitude tomar.

– Que Kami nos ajude, porque ninguém mais pode...

Nenhum deles percebeu que ao longe, escondido fora da área da contenção alguém usava uma luneta para observá-los pela janela, não se sabia ao certo qual era a aparência do homem, pois escondia todo seu corpo com uma... Capa Negra. Após observar o que acontecia com o prisioneiro adoentado ele sorri perversamente e comenta:

– Agora já estamos no último estágio das transformações, só mais um pouco e a carnificina vai começar...

Maito Gai estava cuidando do portão da vila, normalmente tal tarefa cabia aos Chuunins, mas como tinha perdido uma maldita aposta se viu obrigado a substituí-los naquele dia, o quer seria um saco, raramente acontecia algo interessante lá...

– Nunca mais vou jogar cartas, principalmente se eu não souber como funciona o jogo!

Reclamou para si mesmo lembrando de como entrou naquela furada. No entanto logo naquele dia em que cabia a ele ficar pegando teia de aranha na entrada da aldeia, algo bem interessante iria acontecer... Um homem coberto por peles de lobo totalmente surradas se aproximava com intenção de adentrar em Konoha. Prontamente Gai se coloca no caminho dele para perguntar quais seriam os negócios que tinha a tratar lá dentro.

– Aqui é a Vila Oculta da Folha! Mostre seu rosto e responda quais são seus interesses aqui, caso contrário não vais poder passar!

O viajante fica parado, dava para saber que estava olhando Gai nos olhos, mas a resposta foi um tanto quanto confusa:

– É triste que não consegue pressentir os amigos depois de tão pouco tempo sem nos ver...

– Nani? Eu conheço essa voz!

O "desconhecido" tira as pesadas roupas que lhe ocultavam a identidade, Gai esbugalha os olhos ao perceber que era:

– Kakashi!

Sakura já havia contado tudo a Karin, desde a ida com Sasuke para o Bosque, o tapa que levou e a luta entre os dois ninjas, incluindo a interferência dela no final, que quase custou a vida do loiro.

– Muito bem, agora você já sabe de tudo... Sei que sou responsável por toda essa desgraça, mas...

Não teve chance de se justificar, Karin lhe deu um baita tapa no rosto, no lado contrário ao que apanhou do Naruto, novamente a bofetada foi tão forte que a mandou longe, se chocando contra porta.

– Não me venha com frescuras, como você foi cometer um erro tão grande?! Só porque eu não gosto de compromisso e fico com um cara por semana você sai por ai me chamando de vadia quando não estamos no hospital, mas na primeira chance que tem larga aquele que provavelmente é o rapaz mais gentil em todo o país do fogo só pra correr atrás do Sasuke, que é egoísta, afeminado, e ruim de cama pra caralho! Eu não acredito que você fez isso, e ainda achou que eu não ia dar bola? A vítima é o Naruto caramba, o único parente vivo que eu já tive! Sua putinha!

Sakura não reage, nunca se imaginou que algum dia Karin iria lhe dar um tabefe de afrouxar os dentes, lhe chamar de putinha e ainda por cima a rosada não poderia fazer nada, pois apenas estava escutando poucas e boas verdades.

– Avançar!

Essa ordem tirou Sakura de seus devaneios, o rastreamento já havia começado, a ela e seu colega de dupla Gai couberam as capitanias da face sudoeste do Nível mais exterior das Pedras espectrais, a guerra começou, não havia volta.

CONTINUA...

Notas Finais

Novo tema de encerramento: watch?v=Yp_lk0FWbWY  
(Just Dont Care Anymore por American Fangs e Jim Johnston)  
Bem, espero que tenham gostado, digam nos comentarios o que acharam das mudanças (travessões, novos temas, etc.) muito obrigado a todos que estão acompanhando e até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
